


Spotlight

by Bounemr



Series: Showcase: Pokemon AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon AU, Recovery, Some Swearing, possibly, varied pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: Only a couple months after "Model Behavior", everyone is back where they belong and they've found something once more resembling normal. "Spotlight" is part 3 of the Showcase trilogy, and follows our heroes trying to adapt back to normal life. Gabriel and Lailah are in prison, Kalos is safe, but for heroes it's sometimes hard to lay down arms. Some even say they shouldn't. But Adrien goes back to performing, Marinette has Lumiose Fashion Week fast approaching, and no one really feels like fighting anymore.





	1. September

Ross tapped his co-worker on the shoulder to get her attention. She closed the door to the enclosure and turned to look at him. “Yeah, Ross? What do you need?”

“Rook still won’t eat. Could you go and feed them? I’ll take over with these guys.”

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. “Of course. The rest of the food is already portioned, so you just need to match the tags, alright? And remember to put in the toys, too!”

Ross shook his head and waved her off casually.

“Oh!” She turned again once she was already halfway out the door. “And JJ’s check-up is today! So, they need to be taken to the clinic as soon as you’re done.”

Ross nodded his confirmation and she left, and then he got to work.

It was still strange to him, to be in that environment, placing food bowls and replacing substrate and adding and moving enrichment toys for the pokémon in their care. It felt weird to be a caretaker. He’d never thought of himself as one.

Most of the pokémon with them had long-term health problems that required special care, though since Ross had begun working there they’d had an influx of fusions. They were far from the only place that received the fusions that Lailah Keaton created, but most of the ones with any chance of survival were sent there.

The large majority of the fusions, after so long, were either dead or were soon to be as they wouldn’t or couldn’t eat – and that’s not even counting the myriad other problems each one faced individually. Some in their care were like Vexie, the fusion of sableye and vaporeon that Ross had, for a time, kept in his own personal care after he encountered it in the basement of the Agreste vacation home (He had since left Vexie in the care of his employer, as he wasn’t able to provide it with the proper conditions for it to thrive, notably extreme darkness. It was now in a special enclosure designed for it, and Ross was happy to leave it where it would be taken care of.). Those fusions had their minds addled by the process and were extremely simple. Vexie, for instance, had little in the way of memory, couldn’t speak (even to Ross, who understood pokémon), and had exceptionally poor problem-solving skills (something they tested when they were trying to figure out what the fusion had done to it). Those pokémon were incapable of taking care of themselves, but were otherwise healthy enough physically to survive, given care.

Others were like JJ or Rook, both fusions that Ross had encountered before Lailah had fused him into what he was now. JJ was a fusion of an archeops and sceptile, which Joshua, one of the people Ross was fused from, had encountered in the depths of the Hideaway Massage Parlor, one of the places Lailah had been conducting her experiments, though without the Hideaway’s knowledge. JJ was friendly enough, despite their rough first encounter. In fact, Ross would venture to say that JJ was _too_ friendly, though with them being a fusion of two Hideaway hosts, he wasn’t too surprised. JJ was a good sport about the whole situation, and a nice conversationalist to boot. They were just like Ross, in that they had full mental faculties, as well as a healthy body.

Rook, a marowak and mightyena fusion, was the same in that it was fully functioning and capable of supporting itself – could probably be released and do fine – but the exact opposite in personality. At least to Ross. To Rebecca, Rook was a total sweetheart. Ross wasn’t sure if it was him being the problem in that relationship (he still remembered the moment when Rook threw Rocco into the fusion machine, from two perspectives, no less), or if Rook just didn’t like him because of his relationship to Lailah Keaton (Lailah was Joshua’s, one of his foundations, mother. Ross also couldn’t say if it was because of what Lailah did to Rook personally, or whether it was because Ross was partially responsible for Lailah’s arrest – he still couldn’t quite glean Rook’s loyalties in that old feud.). Either way, Rook didn’t like Ross much, and Ross couldn’t say he didn’t reciprocate. Still, he tried his best because Rook was still a person and because it was his job to take care of them. Alas, Rook was stubborn, and absolutely refused to deal with Ross. That was the only problem, really, in their center. The rest of the pokémon there adored him – if they were capable of recognizing him.

Ross reached JJ’s enclosure, and found the fusion watching him from atop a high, suspended branch. Their large, leafy tail hung down, looking like nothing more than a hanging plant, but their gleaming eyes caught Ross’ and Ross had to brace himself for JJ dive-bombing him.

He laughed, once JJ had shifted from atop his head enough to get their tail out of his face. JJ’s claws dug into his shoulder, and one scratched accidentally at his back, but thankfully JJ managed to find purchase atop him before aggravating any of Ross’ old wounds. They were a little too big to really _fit_ on Ross’ shoulders, with them being nearly five feet tall, but they managed it, at least until Ross moved and they clambered back onto the hanging ropes and branches.

“Ready for your checkup?” He asked verbally, not needing to sign with a pokémon (and in fact, JJ wouldn’t have a clue what he was saying if he did sign rather than speak).

“Soon as I have lunch, I will be.” JJ teased, swatting gently at one of the large ears atop Ross’ head.

“Decided what you’ll do if you’re cleared? You’re always welcome to stay and help out here.”

“Naw.” JJ said. “I’ll probably go back to the Hideaway. You can call Lucas, right? He’ll take me, right?”

“Of course, he will. If that’s what you want.”

“Fusion or no, I’m not past my prime yet. I can still work.”

Ross laughed. “Never said you couldn’t.” He left JJ’s food on a little perch and left the enclosure to get some for another pokémon. JJ took the bowl a little awkwardly in their claws and followed him right out of the enclosure – which, while technically not supposed to be allowed, was fine with most pokémon, as they knew not to bother others or mess with any equipment or get underfoot when the humans had to make their rounds. With some, they didn’t even bother locking the doors to the enclosures. “Just saying, you really want to go to what your foundations were doing? Nothing new?”

“Maybe eventually, but the Hideaway is good enough for me. They treat me well, just as well as you do, and I’m thinking the fusion thing will be a little less weird there.”

Ross bit his lip and hummed. “Maybe.” He admitted as he opened the next enclosure and gave their little Joltik his food. “You might be kind of fetishized. Far as I know, you’d be the only one going there.”

“Yeah.” JJ admitted. “But I already know what that’s like. Jay was the same. You almost never see archeops, so he was a hot commodity. I’ll just have an expanded fanbase since I’m more than willing to serve the men.”

“A _vastly_ expanded fanbase.” Ross chuckled.

“And anyway, the Hideaway is a much smaller community. People will get used to me and I might be able to go around without the kind of stares you get.”

“People will definitely be staring either way.”

JJ laughed. “True, but they’ll be staring the way I want them to.”

“Ha! That’s fair.”

“Today’s the last one, right? I can go back after this?”

“Yeah. Thanks for coming in the first place, by the way. I know you didn’t really need to.”

“Eh, Lucas asked me.”

Ross smiled. “Still. We’re making a lot of progress understanding us fusions, so thanks.”

“Thank yourself! You get poked and prodded much more than I do.”

He snickered. “But I poke and prod _myself_. Mostly. I’m at least not manhandled like you are.”

“I like being manhandled.”

Ross couldn’t resist laughing at that.

“Speaking of.” JJ continued. “How’s it going with Adrien?”

“Still going quite well, thanks.”

“Aw, so no chance of a special goodbye?”

Ross rolled his eyes. “Sorry, buddy.”

JJ giggled. “That’s a shame. Still, I’m happy for you. I hope you don’t break up, of course, but if you two decide together to have some fun, you know where I’ll be. Won’t even charge you.”

“Wow.” Ross said with the best deadpan he could muster. “Thanks.”

“If Lucas is that much of a stickler about it I’d be happy to compromise and service you in the common room.”

Ross actually chuckled. “You would never live that down, you know. The other guests would get jealous.”

“Let them be. I actually am serious, though. You’re really attractive, and it’s the least I could do with everything _you’ve_ done. If ever you’re up for it, I am.”

Ross took a moment to look at JJ seriously. “Thanks, JJ. I do appreciate the sentiment, though I still can’t take you up on that.”

“If you’re sure. Standing offer, though.”

“I’m sure.” He chuckled. “And I’m almost done here. Ready for a quick trip by pokéball?”

“Yes, sir!” JJ didn’t even wait for Ross to finish. He was still closing up the latch on the last enclosure when JJ found their own pokéball and returned inside it.

Ross shook his head and pocketed the pokéball. On his way to the door, he found Rebecca at the front desk, going through some emails. He rung the little bell on the counter to get her attention and signed to her. “I’m taking JJ now. Be back soon.”

“Be careful.” Rebecca said.

Ross turned and walked out the door.

As Ross actually worked for an educational outreach program – Pokémon Haven Lumiose (affectionately shortened to “Haven”), not a Pokémon Center (Ross was technically a high school dropout. He did not have nearly the education to be a pokémon doctor.), their facility was mostly just a care center. When they have a sick pokémon or any other medical problem, they still had to either bring the pokémon out, or the doctor in. Still, with Lucas sending _him_ all the fusions, their little Haven was a pretty big hub for anyone interested in them. They had scientists of all fields regularly calling to investigate and they cooperated with those individuals to make sure they provided the fusions with the best care they could.

In fact, Ross himself was examining the fusions, and was primarily trying to comb through DNA sequences of a bunch of the fusions to see if there was any specific pattern to how they were combined or altered (His hypothesis was that they underwent a similar recombination event as what happens during reproduction, but he hadn’t come to any conclusive evidence yet). It involved a lot of learning genetics on the fly, but Ross had connections to the best geneticists in Kalos and he was regularly consulting with them, so he liked to think he made it pretty far. It wasn’t like he had _no_ foundation, anyway. Lailah was at least good for that.

Ross never imagined himself becoming a scientist, if he was honest. When he applied to Haven he didn’t really think much about it, he just assumed that his ability to talk to pokémon made sense to be applied in that context. And yet, aside from when Adrien complimented him, being told he was a promising scientist by renowned experts in their fields was just about the most uplifting and encouraging thing Ross had ever heard. On quieter days, when he had more time to think, it unnerved him. It was pretty much exactly what Lailah had planned for him, in a lot of ways. She was insane, but she was right. Ross was famous, at least to an extent. He did end up diving into her world.

So, needless to say, Ross had been busy. While he was focusing in genetics, he was pretty actively involved in all sorts of fields. He talked regularly to quite a few physiologists, dieticians, ecologists, and even one person who was interested in fusion from an agricultural biotechnology background. Even beyond his close proximity to the fusions, with Lailah being insane and locked away, and, he supposed, him being one, he was regarded as somewhat of an expert on fusion itself (and, after discovering this, Ross went through Lailah’s journals and the rest of her research much more thoroughly and actually ended up figuring out the answers to a lot of the questions he was asked about the subject), so he had even more people talking to him about that.

Quite frankly, he doubted he’d be able to handle school on top of it all. Not that he wasn’t always learning as it was. He’d only been working for a short while, really just the end of summer, but he was already in a completely different place in life than he’d ever imagined being. _I always kind of figured I’d still be in school. I am, sometimes, but I’m a teacher instead of a student. And that’s so weird to think about._

He walked into the Pokémon Center and waved to the man at the counter in greeting. He was recognized, of course (the distinctly pokémon ears and tail were a giveaway even if he didn’t regularly stop by that particular center) and was ushered to the appropriate room where he met the physician and released JJ and stood back to observe the physician do her job. Normally, he’d be more hands on to help communicate and tell the physician or help them handle the pokémon when necessary, but JJ was smart and easy-going and they’d all worked together before, so he didn’t need to step in.

When JJ was given the all clear, Ross smiled at him. “So, back to Shalour for you?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” JJ chirped. “Whenever that can be arranged.”

“I’ll call Lucas.” Ross pursed his lips for a moment. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind the occasional vacation to help us out, would you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I was just thinking, you’re one of the most agreeable fusions I know. If you could help out with a presentation or two sometime that would be really appreciated.”

JJ tilted their head for a moment, then said, “Sure. I won’t promise, but if the schedule works out, I’d love to help. Call Lucas if you need me.”

“I will. Don’t worry, we’ll make do with the ones in our care, but if there’s a _really_ stressful situation, you’re the only one I’d trust.”

“Wow, thanks. I’m really looking forward to that call now.”

Ross laughed. “I’m joking. Mostly. Riall and Hamlet will work with me, but Rook…” He shrugged. “It’s just a hypothetical. Probably won’t _need_ you, though if you ever do just want to take a vacation, we do presentations all around Kalos so it’s an excuse to travel.”

“I’ll keep that in mind! Thanks, Ross.”

“Thank you. It’s been a pleasure. I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.”

“You could always come visit.”

“Haha, you know I can’t. I’m busy as is, and I _definitely_ can’t do that how you mean it. But if I’m ever in Shalour, I will be sure to drop by, alright?”

“Good. Let’s get back!”

Ross laughed and thanked the physician once more and returned JJ to their pokéball and walked back out the door. He found a table and Lucas’ contact in his phone and pressed the call button.

“Hey.” The familiar voice said through the phone. “What’s up?”

Ross settled his phone on the table, so that Lucas could see him through the camera. Lucas still wasn’t exactly proficient with sign language, since he’d only been learning a short time, but Ross believed they could still do business just fine. “We’ve finished with JJ.”

“Really?” Lucas sat up a little straighter. “That’s great! Get everything you need?”

Ross nodded. “And JJ wants to go back to you, if you’ll have him.” He glanced around. No one was watching him, but he was still careful not to mention to Hideaway explicitly just in case.

“They…” Lucas pursed his lips. “They want to come back to work?”

Another nod, this time accompanied by a smile. “Very much.” He signed. “So, we’ll need to arrange some way to get them back to Shalour.”

“Transport? I can arrange that. Can you hold onto them until then?”

“Naturally.”

“Great. When can we come collect him?”

“Anytime. I need to file some paperwork, but then they’ll be in my personal care until you get here. So, all you need to do is pick them up.”

“Convenient. Anything I should be aware of?”

Ross shook his head. “I’ll send you their diet and some specialized care instructions, but it’s not really anything super special in their case. You should be fine.”

Lucas but his lip idly and furrowed his brow, and Ross had to repeat himself before Lucas actually understood, but then Lucas was grinning and nodding. “Yeah, of course. Thanks for calling, I’ll have someone head over for them right away.” Ross nodded and moved to reach for the phone and end the call. “And Ross?” He paused. “How are things over there? Everyone doing alright?”

Ross smiled but shook his head. “Everyone’s fine. I’m sorry, but I’m at work right now. If you want to catch up, we’ll have to talk later.”

“Oh, okay. I won’t keep you, then.” Ross picked up the phone. Lucas’ earnest smile stopped him from hanging up. “Do call sometime, though, when you can. Karen would love to hear from you, too.”

Ross hesitated, nodded, and hung up. _He’s getting a lot better at reading my signs. Then, I do talk to him fairly often. Not often enough, apparently, though granted it’s mostly work stuff. I guess I kind of forget to really talk to him since I see him so often with work._

_Oh well. Now that JJ is going, I won’t have that excuse. Don’t need to update him anymore, so maybe I’ll remember to make a casual call sometime._ _Still, it hasn’t been_ that _long since we were over there. He’s just being fussy._

Ross left the Pokémon Center completely and headed back to Haven. Always on top of her work, Rebecca hardly looked up when he entered, and she snatched a few sheets of paper off the desk and held them out to him. Everything needed to officially release JJ from Haven. _I’ll go let JJ out, then get all this sorted._ He decided. _Then I need to go switch up the enrichment in Vexie’s enclosure. It’d probably enjoy that stone hide we got the other day._

With his mind occupied on his job, he worked dutifully until the end of the day. Tired, but content, brain swimming in knowledge, Ross walked the streets of Lumiose proudly all the way back to his apartment.

When he turned the key and stepped inside, he looked around and quickly located his roommates. He leaned over the back of the sofa as he passed to kiss the top of Adrien’s head and giggled at the bright smile he got in return. “Hey!” Adrien greeted. “How was work?”

Ross stepped further into the apartment to drop his keys in the bowl on the island in the kitchen. Since it was all open, he just had to look up to make sure Adrien was watching. From her bedroom, Juleka stepped out, yawning, and greeted him as well. “Work was fun.” Ross signed. “JJ is ready to go back to Shalour, so that’s nice.”

“Oh, Lucas will be happy.”

“He is.” Ross grinned. “How was school?”

Adrien groaned.

“It was fine.” Juleka said with a pointed look at Adrien. “He’s just upset because he didn’t do well on his algebra test.”

Ross crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at Adrien. “What?” Adrien said. “I’m still catching up with all this remedial stuff! You can’t expect me to ace the thing.”

Juleka shrugged. “It is true.” She said to Ross in particular. “All of us are a little behind.”

Ross pursed his lips. “Do we need to have a study session?”

Adrien laughed. “And how would you help us, Mr. Scientist?”

“The best way to learn is to teach.” Ross signed. “And if I can figure out three-point mapping, I’m petty sure I can handle some algebra.”

“I don’t know what that means, but you’re more than welcome to join us if you’re off when we study after school tomorrow.”

“Ah, so you’re already planning a session.”

Juleka nodded. “Mhmm. Marinette’s been arranging it all day.”

“Good.” Ross chuckled when Adrien groaned a little. They both knew Adrien was just being dramatic – he was perfectly happy to have study sessions all the time if it meant spending time with everyone. “Let me know how it goes.”

Adrien spun fully and rested his head on the back of the sofa. “You’re not going to make it?” He asked.

“Probably not.” Ross signed, smiling apologetically. “Though, I will be at the school.”

“You will?”

He nodded. “I told you, remember? We wanted Professor Mendeleiev to look at Vexie.”

“Oh, right! Mega evolution.” _Oh, shit. I thought Vexie wasn’t exactly the best candidate, but I can’t believe I only just remembered that JJ is in the same situation._ “What’s that look for?”

Ross shook his head. “Just thinking. It’s not important.” He signed. _If mega evolution were possible with the fusions, JJ would be much more likely to pull it off. Not that we’d attempt it at this point either way, but as you need a bond with the pokémon and Vexie can’t remember individuals, it’d be impossible just by that._

Adrien stared at him with a lopsided grin, and Juleka smirked at Adrien. Ross came out of his thoughts and paused at the look he received. “What?” He signed.

“I love your brain.” Adrien said. “I can practically see those wheels turning.”

Juleka had to interject with, “I love how sappy you are.”

Ross flushed a little but just shook his head and smiled. “You’re cute.” He signed. Then he turned back to the kitchen proper and opened the fridge, looking for food.

“Ahp!” Juleka exclaimed, hurrying to him. “Nope! Not yet, Ross!” She tapped him gently first – a habit they had gotten into since all of them (especially him) could be a little jumpy – and then grabbed him and dragged him away from the refrigerator. “I’m making dinner tonight, and I’m not going to have you gorge yourself on snacks and not eat any of it.”

He didn’t really say anything in response, defaulting to puppy eyes and a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat.

“No.” Juleka said firmly. “Go cuddle with your boyfriend. I’ll have dinner ready in an hour.”

With a last whine, Ross obeyed and hopped over the back of the sofa to sit next to Adrien. “Did I miss when we planned this?” He signed.

Adrien chuckled and reached out for him, pulling him close and falling over so that Ross was laying on top of him. _Mew, I love your laugh._ “Probably. You were all focused on one of Lailah’s journals. Rose is coming over tonight, so Juleka wanted to make something.”

Ross looked up at Adrien and wriggled to free his arms so he could ask, “Date night? Should we get out of here?”

“Haha, no.” Ross smiled when Adrien kissed his head. “It’s a double date, silly.”

Ross laid on Adrien’s chest, looking up at him. “I had a date tonight and I didn’t even know?” He lifted himself up a little, once his hands were free.

But Adrien wrapped his own arms around Ross’ neck and grinned impishly. “Apparently.” He stopped Ross from ducking down and nuzzling into him by putting his hands on Ross’ shoulders. Ross furrowed his brow and tilted his head when he saw Adrien’s countenance harden into something serious. “And since you apparently missed the planning, I do want to warn you. We did plan on talking about some stuff.” _I’d hope so._ Adrien paused for a while. “I mean, about the past year.”

Ross pursed his lips and tilted his head. Still supporting himself on his hands, he couldn’t sign, but he thought it was clear enough what he wanted to ask. “Why?”

Adrien smiled again. “It’s just checking up on each other. It’s only been, what, a month and a half? Two months? Since we got back. We haven’t really talked about it since then, especially with everyone being busy with school and work in the past couple weeks, so we thought we’d start arranging little dates like this. That was the idea, anyway. You okay with that?”

Ross looked into the depth of Adrien’s eyes and nodded.

“Good.” Adrien smiled brilliantly and pulled Ross down to hug him close.

* * *

 

Rose arrived about thirty minutes later, and Ross left her and Adrien to chat while he helped out Juleka in the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Ross was setting the table while Juleka called their significant others to attention.

When they were all settled, Rose clapped her hands together. “I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in _forever_!”

Adrien snickered. “We saw each other in class this morning, Rose.”

“But Ross wasn’t there!” She protested. _It has been a while since I’ve really hung out with everyone. It’s basically been work, study, and sleep for me since the funeral._

He chuckled and signed. “Last we saw each other was Adrien’s birthday, right?”

“Yes!” Rose said.

“Last week.” Juleka said.

“Oh,” Rose pouted. “That doesn’t count! Everyone was there! We didn’t get to talk at all!”

Juleka chuckled easily. “That’s not because everyone was there. That’s because certain people kept hogging each other.” She sent Ross and Adrien a meaningful look.

Adrien blushed but Ross just returned it in equal measure. “Yeah, Juleka.” Ross countered. “Always hogging Rose’s time.”

She snorted and tilted her head, a small sign of respect for his retort. “Alright.” She said. “You win that one. I can’t really argue it.” He stuck out his tongue playfully, and she returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

Adrien shook his head. “Your game of witticisms aside.” Ross and Juleka shared a mutual look. _Like it’s ever on pause._ “How have you been, Rose?”

She chuckled airily. “I’ve been doing great! Well, I’ve been a little stressed, but overall I’ve been wonderful!”

Ross tilted his head. “Stressed?” He signed.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Rose said, still smiling. “Just Espurr.”

“What’s been going on with her?”

“I can’t figure out why, but more and more she just sends stuff flying! My room is a mess, and she scares the daylights out of me sometimes when she knocks over something unexpectedly.”

Ross nodded along with her explanation. “I could take a look at her.” He offered. “That sounds like what happened before Meowstic evolved.”

“Really? You think she might evolve soon?”

“Yeah. Assuming she’s healthy – and I’m sure she is. You take her for check-ups regularly, right?”

Rose nodded. “The doctor told me there’s nothing wrong with her.”

“So, probably. How long did you say this has been happening?”

“Almost two weeks now. It’s made studying for school so hard.”

Ross hummed in thought. “If I remember right from when Meowstic did that, she’ll probably evolve in the next week or so. Once she does, you won’t need to worry about the outbursts anymore.” He smiled. “So, hang in there.”

“Oh, thank you, Ross! That’s such a relief! The doctor mentioned evolution, too, but I was worried because it only seemed to be getting worse and nothing happened yet!”

“It gets worse before the evolution. Whole house was a wreck when Meowstic evolved. You might want to make sure your folks are prepared for that, by the way.”

“I will!”

Adrien grinned. “Ah…” He sighed. “My boyfriend is a genius.”

“Your boyfriend,” Ross signed, “has seen several espurr evolve. It’s nothing special.”

“Though he’s also a genius, too.” Juleka said playfully.

“You say,” Ross signed, “to the high school dropout.”

“Who talks to distinguished scientists on a regular basis?”

Ross laughed. “Stay in school, kids.”

Juleka just shook her head. “Anyway.” She said, changing the subject. “Adrien. We live together, and go to school together, and I still feel like I have no clue what you’ve been up to these past couple weeks. You still doing alright?”

Adrien rubbed his neck awkwardly, “Ah, well, I guess now’s as good a time as any.”

“Oh?”

“I’m actually planning a little something.” The corner of his lips quirked upward conspiratorially. “And you have _no idea_ how hard it was to not tell you.”

Juleka’s expression was careful and stoic as she examined him. “What is it?”

“I’m actually ready to post another Chat Noir performance video.”

“What?!” Rose shrieked, giggling through her own exclamation. “Why didn’t you tell us!”

Juleka smiled and shook her head. “Oh. I thought it was a secret.”

“Ouch, Jules. I tried so hard! How did you know?”

“I know you, dummy. You always have that particular look when you dance. I wasn’t totally sure you were actually putting together a performance, but I knew you were dancing again.”

Ross smiled to himself and nodded. It was back in the middle of August when Adrien first asked him to head to the PR studio with him. “Wait, Ross!” Rose exclaimed. “You knew, too?”

Ross just bit his lip and smiled. He gave Juleka a meaningful glance before answering Rose. “I finally got my dance.”

“Aw!” Rose squealed. “Is this one for you? That’s adorable!”

“No, Rose.” He signed, laughing in the meanwhile. “The performance isn’t for me – that’s for something more special.” His shared look with Adrien told him that while Adrien accepted his assessment, he didn’t necessarily agree with it. “I meant I finally got to dance with Adrien. Just for practice.”

Juleka smiled. “I bet you’ve been hoping for that for a while.”

“Ever since I stepped foot in this world.”

“So, what, like six months ago?”

“Technically. I can’t complain about before that since even though he _didn’t_ dance with Josh,” Ross gave Adrien a pointed look, and Adrien looked away, seeming a little embarrassed at that, “Rocco had had more than enough time with that.”

“No such thing.” Juleka retorted. “You can always do with more dances with Adrien.”

Adrien blushed, and Ross laughed. “You win there.” He signed. “I can’t dispute that.”

“But,” Rose said, “what is the performance for, then? What’s more special than love?”

That innocent question had somewhat of a sobering effect on the party. Ross was in much the same boat as Juleka as far as that was concerned, though he did know that Adrien had brought in “someone special” to help him with the performance. Ross hadn’t bothered extensive theorizing on what the performance might be for, but when he saw Adrien take a deep breath and get that far-off look in his eyes, he quickly landed on a pretty reasonable guess.

Adrien fiddled for a moment with a napkin before saying. “Do you know what day it is?”

Rose furrowed her brow. “Wednesday?”

“Aha, well, what day Saturday is, I guess.”

“Saturday?” Rose echoed. “That’s… the eighth? What about it?”

Juleka grabbed Rose’s hand and met her eyes. “It’s the day Aggron tore up the school.” She said. “The first sign of the mega attacks.”

“Oh! Oh…”

Adrien chuckled weakly. “Honestly, I still haven’t decided if I should upload Saturday, or on Sunday – the anniversary of the real first mega. And, you know, the anniversary of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Juleka looked at him suspiciously, quieting Rose’s excitement with her own even-toned response. “Saturday.” She said simply.

“Oh?” Adrien said. “Why Saturday?”

“Knowing you,” She answered, “your performance is going to glorify Ladybug. The eighth was when she became Ladybug. That’s what’s important, not the megas.”

Adrien nodded, then smiled. “You’re right. And you haven’t even seen it!”

“Don’t need to. But how did that go?”

“Well…” Adrien sighed heavily. “It was a lot. I started thinking back to those days and… I don’t even recognize myself, you know?”

Everyone at the table nodded, though Juleka did snicker quietly when she caught Ross seriously nodding along. _Talk about not recognizing yourself, right?_ He thought teasingly. He didn’t _really_ understand what Adrien meant. Not the way Juleka did. Maybe not even how Rose did. He didn’t have anything that far back that he could really call _him_ to compare himself to. But he understood at least enough to respect and imagine Adrien’s plight.

“Anyway, it wasn’t anything all emotional like the showcase, so it wasn’t too bad. It’s just… celebrating what we had, and especially giving Marinette some of the praise she deserves.” Another pause. “Though… I think I do need to dance out the last six months.” He laughed weakly, looking around at the others. “Maybe I’ll do that soon.”

“Start with talking about it.” Juleka said. “That’s part of why we’re here.”

Adrien smiled. “Yeah. Could, um, could someone else go first, though?”

Rose raised her hand. “I will. I didn’t go through half of what you all did, so I may as well start.” She picked at her food for a moment and squirmed in her seat. “I still feel a little selfish, because even after Aggron attacked the school, I didn’t think twice about everything going on until…” She gave Ross a nervous glance. “Until Manectric. Even though I knew Juleka was friends with Chat Noir.” She smiled at Adrien. “I guess I always thought of you as kind of untouchable, so I didn’t worry. But…”

“Manectric.” Ross signed silently.

Rose nodded. “When I saw her take down Ladybug, I realized you guys were just people like we are.”

Adrien focused his gaze on his plate. “That must have been scary.”

“Very.” Rose said. “But it was also kind of inspiring. If that hadn’t changed in that moment, I wouldn’t have believed I could have done anything, and Marinette might not…”

_Manectric would have killed her. She definitely would have. She told me._

Rose coughed and shook her head. “A-anyway. That’s all old news, right? I’m just glad you all are back. It was worse, not being able to do anything.” Juleka took her hand. “Like, it was super scary when we all fought the megas. But even though I didn’t battle, I could at least help. And I knew I _could_ help, and that was special. But when all of you were off in Shalour or Geosenge, I couldn’t do anything.” She sniffed. “I just felt so helpless.”

“You helped me.” Juleka mumbled. Ross saw their joined hands tighten together.

“I was actually a little relieved when megas appeared here in Lumiose.” Rose grinned, though Ross could see it took effort for her to maintain. “When you fought Gabriel. Because they were something I could do something about. And I did! I fought! And it was scary, but… I felt like I had some sort of control. And that was better.”

They were all quiet for a moment. “And…” Adrien said. “Two months later?”

“I’m still just happy everyone is home.”

Ross saw how Juleka and Adrien both averted their gazes. _Not everyone. Not quite. We lost more people than we’d care to count, depending on how we count them. There’s me. Rocco and Josh are gone. Riall. Allie is gone. Emilie might count, too. We had a funeral and everything. Lailah, maybe. Gabriel, probably. Who’re they thinking of?_

Rose herself seemed to notice the effect of her words and cringed. “Well.” She amended. “Everyone who made it. You two.” She squeezed Juleka’s hand and reached out for Adrien’s as well. Then, she shifted her gaze up to Ross. “And you. I didn’t get to know Josh or Rocco very well, but I’m glad I get to know you.” She bit her lip. “I’m doing my best to stay optimistic. It’s getting easier. I still have to stop myself sometimes from imagining the craziest scenarios any time we’re not together.” Her focus shifted back to primarily Juleka. “And I have to stop myself from running out to go find you.”

Everyone was quiet. “I’m sorry.” Adrien eventually said. “I wish we could help.”

“You do!” Rose exclaimed. “Every time I see you all safe, I’m a little better. That’s all I want – for everyone to be safe and happy.”

“Well,” Adrien said, “you’ve been the cause of more than a little happiness.” He smiled and winked. “You’re always spreading cheer.”

Rose nodded and sighed. “Yeah. I try to do what I can. Because I can.” She took a deep breath. “Because… Because when I can’t do anything is when it’s hardest.” She stared down Juleka. “Because staying up all night, listening to your girlfriend sobbing and not even being able to wipe away her tears is…” Rose choked up and couldn’t finish her sentence. “S-so, if I see a chance to make you smile, I have to take it.”

“And you do.” Juleka said softly. “And I’m sorry. But you know that just being there, listening, was enough, right?”

Rose shook her head. “It wasn’t enough. It was just all I could do. Don’t apologize, Juleka. I’m just sorry I couldn’t do more.”

No one spoke for a tense couple minutes. _I thought she started because she was the_ least _fucked up._ No one was sure what to say. No one was sure what they could do.

Eventually, Rose cleared her throat and collected herself. “So, um, who’s next?”

Neither Juleka or Adrien were chomping at the bit – understandably – so Ross raised his hand and prepared himself for a bit of a workout.

First, he smiled at Rose and thanked her for sharing. That was something he could do. Next, he assessed his company. He wasn’t the type to spill his pain for everyone to see, but with Adrien, he’d answer anything, no hesitation. With Juleka… he was getting there. Juleka was something different entirely, but he knew for certain he trusted her. That was something earned through the short months they’d lived together. She walked that line between respecting his boundaries and pushing him enough to let her in like a master and her gentle voice and calm demeanor and, Ross had to admit, the story of her flipping shit on Lailah and Gabriel, endeared him to her like few others.

Rose, he was not so trusting with, but he knew her well enough that, since the situation demanded it, and she was a confidant of the two other people he _did_ absolutely trust with the deepest parts of himself, he was willing to share.

“Ever since we got back,” Ross started, knowing perfectly well he was skipping over everything that happened while they were gone from Lumiose – or, for him, before he got to Lumiose, “I’ve been thinking about what Rocco and Josh mean to me. I think I described it wrong, back when I first talked about it with you two.” He looked from Adrien and Juleka. “I said that I’m them, but they aren’t me, but really I don’t think I’m them, either. I’m still trying to find out who ‘Ross’ is. And now…” He paused, thinking.

None of the others interrupted him, so he continued. “And now, I’m studying fusions. Studying myself. Like that’ll help me figure out who I am.” He closed his eyes and sighed, signing from behind the cover of his eyelids. “Sometimes I catch myself thinking that Lailah would be proud of me, and that pisses me off. I do enjoy what I’m doing, but I hate that Lailah would like it.”

He felt Adrien’s hand on his arm, squeezing his bicep to let him know he was there but not interrupt the movement of Ross’ hands. “Does that really bother you so much?” Adrien asked.

“Sort of. I do hate that she’d enjoy anything about what I’ve made of my life.” He chuckled. “Honestly, I’d be totally content being a complete disappointment to her. Happy, even.” With a short pause, he continued. “But that’s just me being petty. Really, it bothers me because it makes me think that who I am is really just who Lailah made me to be.

“It’s so frustrating, not really having a past. I know about everything Rocco and Josh went through. I remember every moment that they did. Remember every feeling. But I can’t figure out how to start life from secondhand memories. I’ve mostly been trying to ignore all that and just focus on making new ones. Ones I can use as my own.” He bit his lip and opened his eyes, meeting the concerned gazes of his friends. He shrugged. “And I’m getting there. I’m building a repertoire. You all help with that. But still I’m held back by time. I’ve only really been around for six months, and four of those were in a sex dungeon, so it’s taking some effort.”

Adrien and Rose both flinched when he mentioned those four months he had been trapped, but, interestingly to him, Juleka stayed impassive. She didn’t grant the mention any more special attention than he did when he mentioned it. That… was exactly why Ross loved her. Why he trusted her. She seemed to have a strange intuition that stopped her from overreacting because she thought it _should_ be the thing that bothered him the most.

He didn’t know how well she had him figured out. But she was the only one who really gave his issues the same prioritization he did. They hadn’t talked much about the subject before then, of course, but a little of it was unavoidable, and Ross always felt a little better at the end of one of those short conversations.

Because as horrific as his experience was, it wasn’t what bothered him on a day-to-day basis. Sure, some things may have stemmed from it. His inability to trust people (that he was constantly fighting, even then, with Rose in the room). His jumpiness (alleviated but not eliminated by people learning not to grab him unexpectedly). But _those_ were the problems. He barely ever thought about the actual time he spent trapped. He only ever remembered it in the depths of his dreams, where it was surreal enough that he could promptly forget it once more. The only one – even including Adrien – that _that_ particular topic was truly broached with was Lucario.

Ross was rational enough and separated enough from the situation to look at it and recognize it for what it was – an abhorrent act of abuse that no one in that basement deserved. But, he could also recognize that his current situation was not at all like that.

“Can I…” Adrien said, hesitantly. “Can I ask something?”

“Of course.” Ross signed.

“W-why did you trust me? As soon as we rescued you, you were already trusting me implicitly.” Adrien chuckled weakly, awkwardly. “I’m happy, and flattered, but… I don’t really know why. At first, I thought it was Josh and Rocco, but you’re right, you’re not them. So, why?”

Ross worried his lip. “I’m sure Josh and Rocco had a lot to do with it.” He closed his eyes again, not watching Adrien’s reaction. “But I think it was because I needed to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I woke up as me, the only people I knew – as me – were the Muldooneys. You saw what they did to me. Then _him_. Lucario, but when I met you, I had just lost Lucario. And even with Lucario, I really only built up that trust with him because we were both victims. We were stuck together, so I knew I could trust that he knew what it felt like.”

“You never thought he might screw you over to get out himself?”

“Lucario? No.” Ross smiled at the memory. “One of the first things he said to me was asking me if I could tell that guy that Lucario would stick around so he could release everyone else.” Rose let out a soft “aw”, but her voice was weak and conflicted. Ross elected to just ignore it. “But with you, Adrien. Rocco and Josh did have a lot to do with it. Even though I’m not them, their memories were all I knew of the world outside his clutches. I think, when I saw you, I didn’t have much choice but to trust Rocco’s judgement in you because I needed something constant. You were in Josh’s life _and_ Rocco’s life. I needed something that wasn’t confusing, and you weren’t.”

“Didn’t you say I was the most confusing?”

“You were the hardest to think about, since the memories were all jumbled and fighting. But once I saw you, there was no confusion. I saw you and I grabbed on and I didn’t let go because everything else either hurt me or was taken away.” Ross looked carefully at Adrien. “Honestly,” He signed, “I don’t know how much of I felt when we first met was ‘real’ _per se_. Whether I really, really loved you, or just didn’t know what love was and used it because I knew I didn’t want to ever let you go because you were the only thing I was brave enough to trust. I at least know for sure now that I love you, though.”

Adrien blushed and muttered an “I love you too” and seriously, with no hint of judgement in his eyes, asked, “How can you be sure that’s love, though?”

Ross laughed. “If it’s not, I can pass up on love.” He signed. “I’ll stick with this.”

Rose squealed a little, and Juleka laughed. “Everyone who knows love had to feel it a first time.” Juleka said. “And personally, I don’t think it’s the same thing for everyone.”

Ross nodded. “But in short,” he signed, “Adrien. To answer your question. I think I was just desperate enough to trust Rocco. Rocco was abused, just like I was. He had trouble trusting people – in fact, I think I got a little of that from him, though it’s hard to tell. But he trusted you. So, if you could earn the trust of one broken pokémon, why shouldn’t this one throw his lot in with you?”

“That’s… I don’t know.” Adrien’s voice was muted and somber. “Not what I expected.”

Ross shook his head. “Anyway. None of that bothers me.”

“It doesn’t?” Rose asked.

“Nah. I know how I feel now. About all of that, including Adrien.”

“Ross.” Adrien said, drawing everyone’s attention. Ross locked eyes with the beautiful boy next to him. “Thank you.” Ross shrugged in response, but was stopped by Adrien pulling him, encouraging him to lean close, and kissing him tenderly. “Thank you.” He repeated when he let Ross sit straight again. “I don’t know what I was expecting – not that, definitely – but it does make me happy that you came to your own decision. Regardless of how it started. I’d…” He shifted in his seat. “I’d wondered if… if you only liked me because of Josh and Rocco. It made it hard to separate you. Hard to grieve, because I was afraid that giving up them meant giving up you.”

Ross understood, then, hearing that, why Adrien and Juleka were so different. He loved and trusted Adrien, of course, more than Juleka even, but Juleka treated him like his own person. She tackled her relationship with him as one completely theirs, while Adrien brought in parts of his relationships with Rocco and Joshua. It meant that while Adrien understood his experiences more, he didn’t really understand _Ross_ more. Not that he didn’t understand Ross. Juleka just had that inexplicable way to see into Ross that was sometimes appreciated and sometimes unsettling. Ross thought, after a moment, he needed both, at least for a while.

Juleka was obvious, but with Adrien… it was as he told him. Adrien was a constant. Something he could grab onto when his life and the others got a little too confusing. Something that Ross had two lives of experience with. One of the only things he had that he actually felt like he could look back on.

“I may not know who ‘Ross’ is, exactly.” Ross signed. “But I know for sure that he loves you.”

Adrien kissed him again.

He sat back, looked around at the others, and signed, “Someone else’s turn.”

Adrien chuckled weakly. “That’s me, I guess.” He ran a hand through his hair, making it all messy. “Arceus, where do I start?”

Juleka smiled. “What’s been on your mind? You said you needed to dance out our last adventure. What would you dance for?”

Adrien sighed. “Mom.” He said, without hesitation. After a short pause, he added, “Dad.” A longer pause. “Rocco and Josh.” Another short pause. “Allie.” Another longer pause. “Lailah.”

Ross arched his eyebrows at that one. Adrien just gave him a sad smile. “She was a good mom, once.” Adrien said. “That Lailah. Not the one who fused you.” He pursed his lips for a moment. “For all of them. Them at their peaks. When they were so brilliant.”

Ross sighed. “You mourn their prime?”

Adrien shook his head. “Not exactly. Their fall, rather. I’m just… sad. It makes me so unbelievably sad when I think about what happened to them. How did Lailah end up like that? How did Dad? I feel so sorry for them.”

Juleka ducked her head, hiding behind her bangs. Rose encouraged him to keep going.

“And everyone I lost to the fusions… Allie was so young. She was barely old enough to even be fighting. I feel like it’s my fault. Like I shouldn’t have brought her. And yeah, I know.” He cut off their interruption before they could protest. “I know it’s not my fault, but sometimes I feel like it is, even if it isn’t. Rocco had already gone through so much. I just wanted him to live happily. Somewhere safe and quiet where he could…” He sniffed and sighed. “And Josh… I… I wish I had the chance to talk to him. To thank him for coming for me, to say goodbye, anything really. He just came as such a shock. I hadn’t seen him in so long and all of a sudden he’s gone and…” Adrien shook his head. “There’s so much I wish I had told him.”

Ross closed his eyes and looked inward. _Just this once, I wish you were here. So Adrien could say what he needs to._

“And then there’s Mom.” Ross didn’t even need to open his eyes to see how Adrien’s jaw clenched. He could hear it in his voice. “I thought I was okay. But then I was standing in front of that switch and the only thing between me and having her back was that one little switch and I had to turn my back on it and shut it down instead.” His voice cracked. “Sometimes I think about that and I feel like I killed her.”

“Adrien…” Juleka said.

“I know.” He shook his head. “I know, Juleka. But that’s how I feel. I think about it and I wonder if I really had any right to stop that. I know all that energy was gathered through horrible methods. Trust me, I know, but just because something was taken in a horrible way doesn’t mean we can’t use it. There are loads of old experiments that are totally inhumane but have really useful and helpful conclusions we still base stuff on, you know? So, obviously we’d never go out and gather more energy to do it again, or anything like that. But with it all already there… was it really right to say Mom didn’t deserve to live?”

Ross didn’t have anything to say, really. He just trusted Juleka would handle it much more eloquently than he would. _If it were me… I probably would’ve pulled it. I don’t know or care about Emilie, really, so that’s why I didn’t. But if I loved her as much as he does… yeah, we’d be having an entirely different conversation. So, I can’t really say anything about it except reiterate Adrien’s own reasoning at him._

Rose wilted. She seemed so lost and unsure how to help. She seemed helpless, and Ross furrowed his brow with a little concern for her, remembering her own confessions.

Juleka just worried her lip and watched carefully. _Still haven’t figured out what to say?_ She chewed her own lip for a few more minutes, then finally said, “Right, deserve… Adrien, no one can answer that.” He stared at her. “You’re asking the wrong questions – ones that can’t be answered. We can only tell you how it turned out, not whether the right decisions led to this. It’s up to you to decide if this outcome is something you can live with. If it’s a path worth following.”

“Heh. That reminds me of something Marinette said to me once.” Adrien shook his head. “Thank you, Juleka.” He sniffed a little and lifted his head and smiled. “Well, I’ll stop with that. Long story short, I guess I’m still mourning. Everyone.” Another sniff. “How have you been doing, Juleka?”

Juleka sighed, and in an exceptionally deadpan voice said, “I have never known this kind of rage until I met Lailah.” Ross honestly had to fight the urge to laugh. But neither Adrien nor Rose were so much as smiling, so Ross did suppress it, though he saw Juleka glance his way and he saw the tiny twitch of her lips upward. “Honestly, I’m still furious.” Emotion did break into her voice, then, but it was more exasperation than anger. “I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone before, but…” She shook her head. “I don’t even feel bad. I attacked Gabriel. And I don’t even feel bad. I feel like I should feel bad, but I don’t. I saw Lailah bleeding on the floor and screaming in pain and I didn’t care. I just hate them. I hate Gabriel and Lailah and I’m so fucking happy they’re both rotting in jail.” She shook her head.

“But,” Juleka said, more subdued, “that’s part of the problem. Sometimes I feel like I’m a bad person. Because good people, like you, Adrien, mourn them. You remember them when they were good, and you’re sad about their fall. I’m just dancing on their ashes because as far as I’m concerned, they deserve it. That scares me a little.”

That was another reason Ross liked Juleka. Even though she was much more reflective on it than he was, and even though that actually bothered her, whereas he couldn’t care less, they had that in common. Even with all the connections Lailah had to him – maybe because of them – he just loathed her guts. He couldn’t find it in himself to mourn her or feel bad for her or even pity her. The same was true with Gabriel. Ross respected that Adrien wanted his “good” dad back, and for Adrien’s sake Ross hoped that that Gabriel would return someday, but personally Ross had nothing but hate for the man who put Adrien through so much. Ross could forgive Gabriel the fusion – he didn’t know Lailah was planning to fuse Ross together – but the aerodactyl later that almost obliterated him was enough to ensure Ross didn’t lose that spark of hate anytime soon. On a personal level – Lailah murdered him (sort of. She murdered two people he was intrinsically tied to, and he remembered their deaths at her hands from their perspectives), and Gabriel attempted to murder him. And more importantly, Adrien. So no, Ross had no sympathy for either of them. And no pity.

Adrien was too good to even understand that feeling. Juleka understood. They had that in common.

“And then I think about Talbot.”

Ross actually did flinch at that. Over the (about) two months they’d been back, Talbot had become a he-who-must-not-be-named, at least around Ross, with Lucario being the sole exception. Ross hated Talbot, too, but hearing the name transported him to a place where all those things that happened to him while Talbot had imprisoned him _did_ bother him, even if only for a moment.

“Sorry, Ross.” Juleka said. “But, then I think about _him_ , and I don’t even feel bad about not feeling bad. He deserves everything he gets coming to him, and I have no sympathy, whether I really should or not. And that makes me think, if Lailah and Gabriel weren’t related to you, to us, would I feel the same way about them? And I have to wonder if maybe I would, and I have to wonder how much I’m willing to forgive, and for what reasons.”

_That actually is a good question. I don’t think there’s much I wouldn’t forgive if Adrien wanted me to. But at the same time, that’s only if Adrien wanted me to. Without Adrien, I probably wouldn’t forgive anything. Well, without Adrien or Lucario. I’d forgive for Lucario._

_I guess for her, she just doesn’t need an Adrien. She wants to forgive because she feels like she should, but it’s getting confusing about when she should and shouldn’t._

Juleka shook her head slowly. “That’s what I’ve been thinking about.”

Ross reached over to touch her hand, both for comforting her – he took that upon himself because they both knew he was the only other one at the table who understood the kind of hate and fury she was attempting to describe – and for getting her attention. He felt he had to say something, for the same reason.

“I can only speak for myself.” He signed. “But forgiveness isn’t so much whether you should or whether they deserve it as much as whether you have a reason to give it.” He echoed the smile Juleka gave him and followed her quick glance in Adrien’s direction. “Exactly.” He signed, driving the point home. “Maybe Gabriel doesn’t deserve forgiveness. Hell, he probably doesn’t. But I’ll forgive him for Adrien’s sake, and I can live with that. You just need to ask yourself, when you find a reason to forgive someone, if that reason will let you live with that forgiveness.”

Juleka closed her eyes, ducked her head, and smiled.


	2. Miraculous

It was a gentle morning when Adrien opened his eyes. The light streaming through his window was soft and blue and scattered before it reached him. A soothing mustiness had fallen over the room since he’d been living there, and when he breathed in the air carried the lingering scent of pokémon food – aromatic grasses and grains and molasses and something heartier and meatier too. It carried the scent of yellowing paper and dirt and fur with a sweet undertone like one of Roserade’s Sweet Scent moves but a few hours later. Ross’ scent.

Adrien preferred to blame his inability to truly get up to that comforting moment. A serene morning that shouldn’t be interrupted. It would be a sin to do so. Like getting up when a cute pokémon has chosen to nap on you. It’s just wrong to cut off something like that.

But despite that morning, Adrien could not truthfully say his feelings echoed the room. He felt like his chest had turned to stone. It was heavy and immovable. It pinned him, and he didn’t have the energy to fight it. Not yet. Ross and Juleka were a stone’s throw away and yet he felt so lonely.

_Today’s the big day. Your return to stage, and Marinette’s debut._ He thought, as if the words would psych him up and grant him the ability to rise. They didn’t. _Just post the video, then we can do our homework and start the next project. I’m actually pretty excited to see how everyone will react to Marinette. I’m proud of her. She picked up the dancing almost as quickly as Ghenn did. Still not exactly her thing, but I think this was good for her, too. I hope the fans encourage her._ _Who am I kidding? Of course, they will._

_But you need to post the video._

Adrien breathed deeply staring at the ceiling, not even sure if he didn’t move because he couldn’t or because he didn’t really try. It was almost like, with that compression on his chest, he forgot that thinking “I’m going to move my arm” isn’t how people actually move, and that it’s a much more physical kind of thought. But the only physical thought he was capable of was that familiar compression.

_“It’s alright.”_ The voice in his head wasn’t his, exactly. It was more similar to Ross’, though obviously Ross didn’t talk using his verbal language. _“You don’t need to post it right this moment.”_ The voice was velvety and hard to place. It was Ross’ voice, but not his voice. It was like a dream. Adrien couldn’t say if that was really what Ross sounded like, or even if the voice was really talking. It was just the impression he got, the way the words affected him, not the words themselves. _“Just sit up. You don’t need to do any more than that. Just sit up. You can do that, right?”_

Adrien wasn’t so sure, but he heeded his imaginary boyfriend’s words and struggled. He felt like his abs just didn’t work, like they’d somehow become unattached and didn’t actually pull his body the way they should when he flexed them. But, somehow, after some time, he was sitting up in bed, his blanket over his legs and pooled at his waist. _“Good job. Was that difficult?”_

_Sort of._

_“I know. I’m proud of you. But you’re already halfway there. Let’s see if you can stand today, alright?”_

Adrien peered lazily at the spartan room, so different than the one he had at the Agreste mansion. Nothing to distract him. Just the bare necessities. And a few plants. _I should get up._

_“Just stand. That’s all. Don’t worry about anything else yet.”_

_Why, though?_

_“Because I asked. Have you ever needed a reason before?”_

_No, that’s true. If it’s for you._

He knew it was fake. He knew he was just talking to himself. Still, the encouragement in his head gave him the strength to turn and hang his feet over the edge of the bed. He stopped there, cold, in just his underwear, looking down at the hardwood floor like it was an endless abyss he’d fall into if he jumped out of bed.

_“Just a little further. One more push.”_

He didn’t really respond. His mind was just filled with the gentle, imaginary mutterings as he stared blankly at the floor.

_“Adrien, come on. One more push. Then you’ll be standing.”_

Adrien almost didn’t trust his own legs, but he pushed, and they caught him and he was on his feet. Nothing climactic. Nothing exceptional. But he was still, somehow, proud of himself.

_“That’s great, Adrien. I’m proud of you. You did it. Want to try brushing your teeth now?”_

Adrien shook his head and dumbly walked to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. _You just keep putting more tasks ahead of me, don’t you?_ His imaginary Ross just kept muttering encouragements. He didn’t really mind. They worked.

By the time he had brushed his teeth and showered and gotten dressed, he was feeling a little better. The weight was still there in his chest. It always was, whether he paid attention or not. But he felt capable of tackling the day ahead of him and he didn’t need whispers in his mind to carry him around the apartment.

“Mornin’ Adrien.” Juleka said groggily when he exited his room for the kitchen. Adrien chuckled at her disheveled appearance. He couldn’t imagine just walking around – even in his own apartment – with his hair sticking up all over the place and clad only in oversized pajamas. But here she was, doing that.

“Good morning!” He chirped. “Did Ross leave already?”

“Mhmm.” He watched as she rummaged through the fridge and cabinets.

“Looking for something?”

“Breakfast.”

“Mmm.” Adrien sighed, thinking about the same thing. “You know what I could really go for right now?”

Juleka shot up like a woman possessed. Her wild hair and intense gaze were like something on a bog witch rather than a teenager. “Please tell me you’re thinking what I’m thinking.”

“Don’t know.” Adrien said with a smirk. He leaned on the island. “Are you thinking Dupain-Cheng croissants? I’m thinking Dupain-Cheng croissants.”

“I’m _totally_ thinking Dupain-Cheng croissants, yes!”

“Well then, what are we doing sitting around for? Let’s go!”

Juleka cheered briefly, then pouted. “Let me get dressed.”

“Hurry! I’m hungry!”

“Me too! Give me a moment, geez.”

Adrien grinned and sat patiently on the back of the couch until Juleka reemerged from her room with fresh clothes and brushed hair. He eyed her ensemble curiously. From the metal frame cat-ear headband to the cropped jacket to the black skinny jeans. “Fangirl.” He said teasingly.

Juleka shrugged and smirked. “I happened upon a rumor that Chat Noir’s making his comeback today. He’d be sad if I didn’t support him.”

“Aw, he knows you support him. But it does make him happy.”

“Good.” Juleka reached out and poked his nose gently. “Now let’s get going, I’m starving.”

Adrien agreed, and led the way out of their apartment. The walk to Marinette’s place was familiar and warm and walking arm in arm with Juleka was much the same. He just loved being with her and walking through Lumiose alone with her was reminiscent of a bygone age. It reminded him of when things were simpler. For a moment, he could let the past year fall way.

But it never lasted. Soon enough, they were at the bakery, greeting Marinette’s mother and getting fed and trying to insist on paying. “Adrien! Juleka!” Marinette exclaimed upon seeing them. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

The two turned to their friend. “We just came for breakfast.” Adrien said.

“Ah, that’s alright.” Marinette sat down with them anyway. “Did you post the video? You said this weekend, right?”

“Soon as I get back home.”

“Oh man, I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Adrien chuckled and reached out to take her hand. “You did amazing. They’re going to love you.”

Juleka snickered. “Adrien’s the one that should be nervous. He’s already had people asking him to collaborate. Now he’s opened the door to even more begging.”

Adrien groaned. “I realize what I’ve done. You don’t need to remind me.”

Marinette furrowed her brow. “Are you going to start collaborating? It’s not a terrible idea, is it? To work with other performers, wouldn’t it be great?”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know. I was considering it before everything happened. Maybe eventually.” A weak smile. “I’m just not sure I’m ready for something like that.”

“How do you mean? Like, ready skill-wise or mentally?”

“Mentally. Definitely mentally.”

“Ah. I understand.”

He felt Juleka’s hand on his back and swallowed some more of his breakfast to avoid talking for a moment.

“What about you, Marinette?” Juleka asked, sensing Adrien’s discomfort. “How’s the shop going?”

She sighed. “Not showing many signs of slowing down. Ever since people found out I was Ladybug it’s been insane. I have to close like every other day just to cut down on the sheer number of orders.”

“Still?”

Marinette nodded. “We’re basically superheroes. I’m not complaining about the work, but it’s a bit annoying constantly being asked when I’ll take more orders, or when I’ll put up new designs. It’d be one thing if I didn’t already explicitly say it on the website but apparently people just don’t even look at that.”

“Ugh, I feel you.” Adrien said. “My old videos blew up since it all started. And since people found out I’m Adrien, my modelling stuff blew up, too. It’s just a constant stream of ‘When’s your next photoshoot? Where can we find the pictures?’ and ‘It’s been months! We need a new video!’ And I’m just…” He sighed. “Obviously that’s not all there is, but…”

“No, me too. There’s a whole bunch of people who try to step in with that stuff and defend you but there’s just so much of the begging that it gets really tiring.”

“I love my fans, really, but like… Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed.”

Juleka chuckled at them both. “Ah, the struggles of being famous.”

“It’s hard!” Adrien whined. He smiled and laughed. “Seriously, though. Most of the fans are great. They’ve been really patient. I’ve gotten way more comments telling me to take as long as I need and to take care of myself.”

“Yeah.” Marinette said. “We’re just complaining about the bad apples because we both have them. Most of my customers are super patient. I feel kind of bad, actually, making them wait so long. But right now, I have to wrap up the last of these orders, so I can finally focus entirely on Fashion Week.”

“Oh, right.” Adrien said. “That’s the end of the month, right? I know it’s women’s, but if I can help out any way, let me know, alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Adrien.”

Juleka watched them with a broad, teasing smirk, her head rested on her hands. Adrien raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Juleka said. “Just thinking that I might’ve been wrong, back then.”

“About what?” He looked to Marinette for backup, but she blushed red and looked away. No one said anything. “About what?” He asked again, more insistent.

Marinette glared at Juleka, who clearly had no intention of elaborating. “Back while we were travelling, Juleka told me she didn’t think you and I would work very well.”

“Work? You mean… Juleka!”

“What?” Juleka asked. “I said what I thought. I stand by it, too. At the time, you two would’ve been a mess.”

“Still.”

“And it was before we met Ross, too.”

Adrien crossed his arms and made a show of pouting. Marinette chuckled at him. “Come on, Adrien. She didn’t tell me not to go after you or anything. She just said that neither of us really made the other happy. And that was true, you have to admit.”

Adrien sighed and gave up the charade. “Yeah, that is true.”

“I’m perfectly happy with us as we are. And I’m happy you and Ross are together.”

“Really?”

“Totally! You’re an adorable couple.”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Oh, shush.”

“You said it!”

Marinette laughed, and Adrien and Juleka joined her. When that died down, Marinette turned to Juleka to ask, “Why’d you bring that up, all of a sudden?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Juleka said. “Just hearing you two talk fashion and fans and all that made me think it would’ve been a little storybook if you did end up together. A designer and a model, and all that. You two kind of live in the same sphere. And it’s kind of funny that Ross, a scientist, is who Adrien actually ended up with.”

“Hey!” Adrien said. “Science is awesome!”

“Say that to your chemistry grade.”

“Okay. That’s mean, but okay.”

Marinette laughed, but still put a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s okay, Adrien. Science _is_ awesome.”

“Thank you!” He side-eyed Juleka playfully. “Marinette agrees with me.”

“No, I agree science is awesome, I just think if you really loved science you’d do better in chemistry.”

Adrien gave her his best puppy eyes. “I’m trying my best.”

Juleka laughed. “I know, and I love you.”

“Anyway.” Marinette said with a chuckle. “Speaking of. How is Ross doing? I haven’t seen him in a while. He always seems to be working.”

Adrien exchanged a look with Juleka. “He’s doing great.” Adrien answered. “I do worry he’s overdoing it a little, though. With Haven and his research, he’s not exactly taking it easy.”

Marinette frowned. “You better watch out for him. Alya will kill you if he exhausts himself.”

“Are you kidding? She’d thank me. It’d give her an opportunity to corner him.”

“Maybe so.” Marinette barked a laugh. “But seriously. He’ll listen to you. Keep an eye on him.”

“I can’t help but keep an eye on him.” Adrien responded. “Talk about eye candy.”

“Jawline could cut glass.”

“Almost embarrassed by how hot I find the chest hair, honestly.”

“And those muscles.”

“Tell me about it. I thought scientists were supposed to be nerds.”

“Biologists are the jocks of the science family. Prove me wrong.”

Juleka watched them both with that shit-eating grin again. “You done?” She said.

“Talking about how attractive my boyfriend is?” Adrien asked. “Not even close.”

“Honestly.” Marinette said. “I was jealous at first but like, Ross is hot.”

“Thank you. See? Marinette understands.”

“If I could imagine him with literally anyone else I might actually be jealous of _you_.”

Adrien chuckled. “Yeah, he’s not overly fond of people. You should see him with kids though. I went with him on a presentation one time to interpret for the kids and like… kind of the last thing I was expecting but he’s just so gentle and patient with them and it’s adorable.”

“Well heck, he’s good with kids too?!” Marinette exclaimed. “How did you manage to get the perfect man?”

Juleka nodded sagely. “They’re all gay, Marinette.”

“I have thus far found no evidence to the contrary.”

“If it helps,” Adrien said. “He smells like dirt like ninety percent of the time.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “He smells like the pokémon he spends his days taking care of. Oh no. Such a tragedy.”

Juleka shook her head at him. “Don’t lie, Adrien. You _like_ how he smells.”

“Like dirt, grass, and fur.” Adrien said. “And yes, I do like it. Kind of a rugged farm boy kind of thing.”

“So,” Marinette said, “the opposite of you.”

“Exactly!” He grinned. “He makes our apartment smell all earthy and it’s weirdly comforting.”

“What I’m hearing is that there’s literally nothing bad you can say about him.” Marinette said.

“Well, no.” Adrien shrugged. “But I get all the love and affection. So honestly, what could I possibly have to complain about? I just love my boyfriend.”

“Well now I _am_ jealous. You with your perfect relationship and beautiful face.”

“Aw, Marinette! You have a beautiful face, too!”

Marinette smirked. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“But honestly.” He said. “It’s not perfect. We love each other a lot, yeah, but it’s not perfect.”

The atmosphere darkened in a snap, coming down to a serious and quiet place. Marinette touched his arm gently. “How so?”

Adrien shrugged. “I’m still grieving, I guess. Sometimes I look at him and all I see is Josh. Or Rocco. Sometimes he gets this far-off look and I’m scared to say anything because I’m worried he’s thinking about… you know. And I don’t know how to talk about that. I want to, of course, but I’m scared it’d be inappropriate to bring it up myself.”

“It hasn’t actually been that long.” Marinette said. “He might not be ready to talk about it.”

“Exactly. Sometimes I just… can’t believe it? I start thinking he’s going to get bored of me or realize I’m nothing special and he’ll take off. He’s still figuring out who he is. Still relying, even if only a little, on his foundations’ memories. I worry that once he gets past that, he’ll get past me.”

“Adrien?” Juleka said. “How often is this?”

Adrien sighed. “I don’t know. I _know_ that he loves me. Of course, I do. I just… feel like he’ll end up the same as everyone else. Like he’ll find something else to love more, or someone else. Or worse, that all this stupid tragedy isn’t over, and I’ll lose him that way.”

Marinette didn’t look at him as she spoke. “It’s easy to get carried away with the possibilities. The hardest part is that they all could happen. But I said before, I honestly cannot even imagine Ross adoring someone else as much as he does you.”

“I know.” Adrien said. “I just feel like I don’t deserve it.”

“Of everyone, you deserve it the most.”

“No. That’s not true. You’re the one who deserves the most love, you know.”

“Call it a draw.”

“I guess.” Adrien shook his head. “Honestly, I kind of feel like I tricked him. Like one of these days he’ll realize I’m not that great and that everything he liked about me was just a fluke and I don’t even know how I kept it up that long and just… yeah. He adores me, but almost too much? I’m scared that he just can’t see how terrible I am because he’s too blinded by his own feelings and that I’ll keep him trapped in a relationship he can do better than. Of course, the thought of him figuring it out and leaving is just as terrifying.”

“Adrien.” Marinette said. “I’m sorry. It must be really hard.”

“I’m just lonely.” He admitted. “Not because I’m alone, but because I feel like I should be.”

“Why do you feel like that?”

Adrien bit his lip, trying to figure out his reasoning. “I’m not sure. Probably because everyone I grew up with is either dead or an asshole.”

“There’s still Chloé?”

“Who was an asshole. Let’s be honest. Nowhere near as bad as Dad or Lailah – they were insane – and she’s gotten better, but still. She’s wasn’t a very nice person for a very long time.”

“That’s fair.”

He smiled. “Really, though. I’m fine. Honestly, feeling like a fraud in my own relationship is one of the easier things to deal with.”

“Adrien, that is a very concerning statement that only serves to convince me that you are not fine at all.”

Juleka shrugged. “He’s right, though.” She said. “I’ve seen him. He only gets like that when he and Ross are apart. Together, there’s no doubt in his mind.”

Adrien frowned. “Why are you so good at reading me?”

“That’s what I do.”

Marinette frowned. “Well, I know there’s nothing we can say to just fix it.”

“No but being here with me helps.” Adrien said. He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. “Thanks.”

“Adrien, we’re all here for each other.”

“Mhmm.” Juleka said. “And you should probably post your video. You’ll feel better once you’re back in the groove.”

Adrien chuckled. “That’s true. I always feel better when I dance.”

“Speaking of.” Marinette said. “What’re you guys up to today?”

“No plans to speak of.” Juleka answered. “I usually make smoothies for the dancers when we post a video. So, you get one, if you want. Other than that, day’s open.”

“Oh, I’d love one!”

“Any flavor preference?”

Marinette tapped her chin for a moment before saying, “Give me what Adrien gets. I trust his taste.”

“That’s cute.”

“Aw, Marinette!” Adrien beamed.

“Oh, don’t be astounded that you don’t have awful taste.”

Adrien shrugged. “Hey, can’t judge a palate by a pretty face. Ross likes _pinap_ berries.”

Marinette chuckled and arched her brow. “Oh? Is there something wrong with pinap berries?”

“They’re gross and you know it.”

“I know no such thing.” Marinette said with a flick of her hair. “Maybe I was wrong about your taste.”

“No…” Adrien took an exaggeratedly shaky breath. “Betrayed again.”

“Oh, shut up, Adrien.” Juleka hit his shoulder to stop his dramatics. She looked over to Marinette. “I’ll make you one.”

“I can’t wait!”

“Hm.” Juleka hummed a small chuckle. “Adrien, you should probably go post that now.”

“I should.” He said, wiping his hands on his jeans. “We leaving?”

“I need to pick up stuff for the smoothies. And probably some other groceries. I’ll head to the store. Could you send me the shopping list when you get back home?”

Marinette leaned forward. “Is it a lot? I can help carry it.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

“That the plan, then?” Adrien asked.

“Sounds like it.” Juleka stood, and Adrien and Marinette soon followed.

“Ah, wait a moment.” Marinette said. “Let me grab some bags. How many, do you think?”

Juleka shrugged. “Say a bag for fruit and berries, and maybe two for other groceries.”

“Be right back.”

Marinette took off into her house, leaving Adrien and Juleka to smirk at each other. “I could help, you know.” He said.

“Yeah, but we both know if we don’t have the list we’re going to forget something.”

Adrien just laughed, unable to argue the point. “We’re the worst. Who gave us permission to adult?”

“At this point? Freaking Arceus, I assume.”

“Pfft. True.”

The two waited by the exit for Marinette and left together. They parted ways soon after, and Adrien quickly found himself by his lonesome.

When he entered the apartment, he made a beeline for the fridge and took a picture of the list haphazardly stuck to it by magnets. He sent it to Juleka and ventured to his room to start uploading the performance.

Everything was already prepped. He could have just set it up days ago to go online that day. So, he didn’t need to do any editing or anything. Just click the file and upload.

It used to be easier.

Before, he would have set it on a timer. This one specifically was special, so maybe that wasn’t entirely true, but for the most part he set up the videos when they were ready and sometimes he’d get so into his next performance or whatever was going on at the time that he’d totally forget and just wake up to too many notifications and it would be a happy surprise.

He couldn’t convince himself to give that day’s video the same treatment. It felt more appropriate for his comeback video to be uploaded by hand. Not to mention that it had Marinette in it, and that made it especially special anyway. But honestly, he was mostly hesitating because his confidence was shot.

He knew he was a good performer. But it had been a long time. Almost a year since his last video, and in fact almost a year since the showcase. The disastrous showcase. Adrien touched his chest, blindly tracing the jagged scars through the comfortable fabric of his shirt. He touched the scars on his arms, the ones everyone would see.

Most people knew his scars by then. He did a couple photoshoots after his father was arrested. A few choice interviews in a few choice magazines (after, of course, discussing everything with Marinette and Ross and Alya). His scars were out there already, and most of his more devoted fanbase as Chat Noir followed him closely enough that they knew where to look. He didn’t exactly say it on his channel, but he kind of stopped trying to hide his identity. They knew who he was.

That’s why he didn’t understand why they made him self conscious then, of all times. Even at the showcase, he wore the ones he had as a mark of pride. He went out of his way to make sure people could see them.

But alone in his apartment, watching that video upload, he got an uncomfortable itch to put on something with sleeves and hide.

He shook his head, like that could shake out all the bad things, and sat back to browse his statistics. _Haven’t really looked too closely at this since the showcase. Just the comments._ He smiled when he saw the numbers. _I’m probably the only person who can go a year without updating their channel and still_ gain _subscribers. Then again, in that time, people have found out I’m Adrien – a model, I caught Dad – which was also public, and Alya’s been drumming up support for Ladybug and me pretty much the whole time. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Still, I never did promise a comeback. For all they know, I’m never performing again._

_Well, now they know, but still._

_Right, I should text Marinette. Probably Alya, too._

He sighed and picked up his phone to tell his friends the video finished uploading. After a quick text to Marinette, he messaged Alya.

AA: Fox I posted the video  
AC: the performance w mari?  
AA: ye  
AC: sweet just a sec ima link it on the blog  
AC: check it out you already have ppl flipping out over this  
AC: oh u dont even kno the field day im gonna have collecting these comments  
AA: do I want to know?  
AC: ngl probs not  
AA: lovely  
AC: btw u doing anything rest of today  
AA: nah Juleka is making us smoothies but that’s not an engagement so much as a tasty treat  
AC: cool im coming over  
AA: sure thing

_Wonder what she’s up to._ With a shrug, he just tossed his phone back on the desk and went to Alya’s blog to see what she’d done.

_“Chat Noir returns to stage for the first time since October’s showcase! I’m so excited that I can finally inform all you lovely readers that Chat Noir is definitely taking up his passion for dance once more. And that’s not the only surprise today. In his comeback performance, Chat Noir has a special guest making her own debut in this particular spotlight – Ladybug!_

_“It’s fitting that this was released on the anniversary of Ladybug’s first appearance. Today, one year ago, is when we all first met and fell in love with our spotted heroine. It seems Chat Noir had something very specific in mind picking this day rather than his own hero debut – and the first true mega attack – just one day later._

_“But there’s bad news and good news coming out of this: the bad is that, according to Ladybug and Chat Noir, Ladybug’s appearance in his performance is, as of now, planned to be a one-time thing. Of course, the possibility exists, but Ladybug is already super busy and can’t afford to spend time rehearsing all the time (look forward to more details on what Ladybug is up to later). The good news, though, is that Chat Noir is officially creating again! He’ll be going back to single performances but expect brilliant performances from him as always. Trust me, he’s just as excited to be bringing these performances to you as you are to watch them. Be patient while he works hard putting them all together, and have fun seeing our favorite black cat on a more regular basis once again.”_

_Arceus, Alya must be glad I told her about this yesterday. Though, honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she just whipped out all this in the five minutes we texted. I’m not sure how much I like how that bit about the anniversary reads, though. I hope people know I have a boyfriend._

_Eh. Who am I kidding? With Alya fighting for the Hideaway, I’d be surprised if anyone_ didn’t _know I have a boyfriend._

A quick succession of knocks on the door let him know Alya had arrived, and soon enough she was sprawled out on his couch. He nudged her to get her to move and sat down next to her. She laid back down, head in his lap. “So, you probably guessed. I’m here for the scoop.”

“Ice cream’s in the freezer.”

Alya snorted and smacked his chest gently. “Not that kind of scoop. Though I will take some. Later, though.”

“Alright, well, what can I do for you?”

Alya tapped her chin for a moment. “Where do you go from here? Or, where does Chat go, rather? Any concrete ideas for new performances? Live events? Other collaborations?”

“Yes, no, and no, though I’m not against either.” He said. “I mostly didn’t do them before because they were difficult while keeping my identity secret and hiding it all from Dad. No problem with that anymore, so I may as well.”

“Makes sense. Going to dance with Ross one of these days?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure yet how I feel about that, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just that Rocco was part of this basically from the beginning. I’ve never done this without him and now… I’m trying. I’m just not sure if Ross would help or just make me miss him more.”

Alya mulled that over for a while. “I think I understand.” She said. “What about Chloé or me? We’d need stage outfits, but… I don’t know. I’m just throwing ideas around.”

Adrien chuckled. “Do you want to perform with me?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

He grinned down at her and played idly with her hair. “Probably, then. I can see that performance. I know I want to do some individual ones first, but that is definitely going in the queue.”

“Ooh, yes. I’m excited for that. In the meantime, maybe you can give me dance lessons?”

“You’re already a great dancer. But sure, we can dance together every once in a while.”

“Will Chloé need lessons?”

“Chloé _had_ lessons. She’s actually professionally trained. I learned a lot of my fundamentals from her, believe it or not. Might be a little rusty, but she’d never let a skill go.”

“Of course, she was.” Alya rolled her eyes, but she was smiling the whole time.

“By the way, how’s the Hideaway doing?”

“Better.” Alya said. “Lucas is good for it. Budget’s tight, but nothing they can’t work with. You know JJ’s going back today. You know, I don’t think I ever did get the full story from you about your trip there, did I?”

“Hm. Don’t remember.”

“Liar. I didn’t.”

He grinned. “Maybe.”

She frowned, and he just grinned even more. “You didn’t actually sleep with a host, did you?”

“Arceus, no. Mostly I just kept trying to _not_ imagine _Dad_ doing it.”

“Ew.”

“Exactly.”

Alya shook her head and shook away that particular mental image with a grimace on her face. “Speaking of Trash Dad, though. How’s that going. You talk to him since your birthday?”

Adrien sighed and sat back, still idly stroking Alya’s hair. “Not since then, no.”

“I guess I don’t need to ask about Ross.”

He snorted. “Yeah, no. Ross hasn’t gone at all since the first time he saw Lailah.”

They were both quiet for a while, and Adrien was comfortable. Despite the prying questions Alya came hand-in-hand with, he really appreciated her. She shifted a little, but laid in silence for a few more moments before asking, “How’s your finances? You haven’t been doing many model jobs, have you?”

Adrien chuckled. “They’re mostly handled by professionals. Dad delegated a lot, so all the stuff with his company is running on its own and the same with investments. I talk with financial advisors, of course, but I don’t think they really see me as an adult yet.” He shrugged. “Don’t blame them. I know enough to get by, but I wouldn’t know where to start with all Dad’s stuff.”

“Didn’t you say your dad gave you his accounts?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you’re like, proper rich now, huh? Not just the wealthy son. That’s your money.”

“Technically. Dad is going to get out eventually, though. And even though I’m not pleased with him, I don’t want to leave him penniless when he does. I prefer to let the experts handle it.”

“Just saying, Adrien. Extreme wealth is inherently selfish. Your dad is that kind of person, but you? Nah.”

“With that money added to my name, I’m technically living well below my means.” Adrien admitted. “I’ve already donated some to Haven and a few other organizations, but at least for now I need to listen to my advisors. And they, obviously, do want me to only get more rich.” He shrugged. “When I’m out of school and start working for real, I’ll take a harder look at what’s necessary and what’s not. I know I’m being classic rich boy by being so flippant with it, but…”

“Nah, I don’t blame you, dude.” Alya said with a small smile. “Your advisors will definitely make sure you’ve got money to sit on, and until you have your own income free from your dad’s, this will at least make sure you have a safety net. Not going to work for real until after school, though, huh?”

“Probably not. Maybe not for a while after that.”

“No? What’ll you do?”

“Journey? University? Don’t know. Suddenly, I have way too many options.” He chuckled a little too weakly, which earned him a pointed look from Alya.

Still, she didn’t call him out on it. Instead, she idly tugged on his shirt, running her knuckles along his chest. “Yeah, I get it. Ross would be thrilled if you went to Uni, wouldn’t he? Freaking nerd.”

“He’s a scientist! Of course, he would.”

The way Alya played with his shirt, how she didn’t respond to his answer, made Adrien frown. “And yet,” She said, a little too late, “he’s a high school drop out.”

“Given the circumstances, I’ll let it slide.” Adrien said. Alya sighed too unenthusiastically to be truly engaged in their conversation anymore. “What’s up, Alya?”

She bit her lip and watched the ceiling. “So, I didn’t really want to bring it up. Mostly because I haven’t really noticed you guys having the same problem.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. Everything inside him was suddenly at attention – his own crushing weight was nothing if he could take action to help a friend. He needed to take action a lot. It helped, if only as a distraction. “What’s the problem?”

“Just that…” She sighed. Her eyes flickered over to his. “Are you alright here?”

He pursed his lips, unable to figure out what she was digging for. “How do you mean?”

She worried her lip some more before finally saying, “Ever since we got back, I’ve had this… I don’t know. Wanderlust. I mean, I’ve never been good at sitting around when there’s things to be done, but I’ve never felt the need to get up and catch a train to another city. It’s just… you mentioned possibly going on a journey and I’ve been thinking I’m not even sure I’ll make it through this year before taking off. Even with y’all here. You know what I mean?”

Adrien considered that. “Honestly, not really.” He said. “I’ve had more trouble getting out, not staying in.”

Alya hummed, almost frustrated. “I don’t know what it is. It’s like if I stay in one place too long, something’s going to catch up to me. The walls get ears, and I get paranoid. Like I expect another mega to burst through the wall or something. It’s worse in smaller places, like my room. But it’s been a couple months and now the whole city is starting to feel a little… uh, malevolent.” She stopped, looked at him, and then hastily added, “Not like, the people or anything. Just the vibe.”

“That sounds exhausting.”

“Not so much exhausting as… uh… I guess what I mean is I’m not really like, stressed or anything. I’m just wary. Like, always on guard. Not even to an extreme degree. Cautious is a better word. It’s not tiring, _per se_. I guess the best way I can say it is that I’m going a little stir-crazy, and I’m not sure how far I can go before my brain accepts that I’m not stuck in my room anymore.”

“I see.” He said. “So, you’re thinking you’ll go on a journey when school ends?”

“Probably. Again, maybe before. Not soon. Not exceptionally so, anyway. No matter how bad it gets, I’m not leaving you guys anytime soon. But still. If you ever travel for whatever reason, hit me up, yeah?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, of course.”

And that was it. Alya was so casual and matter-of-fact as she explained her problem that there wasn’t really anywhere else for the conversation to go. It felt inappropriate to linger on it, and Adrien didn’t know what to say anyway. Besides. He knew better than most that just sitting there, holding each other, was sometimes all that was needed – sometimes better than anything anyone could say.

He didn’t know if a lap to lay on and a hand to hold was what Alya needed right then, but she seemed content and he’d never known her to bottle up her feelings. He was happy with that. He kind of needed it himself, anyway, after talking about everything like he had.

They stayed like that, and Adrien had even begun to doze off when the apartment door opened once more and Juleka and Marinette came in, chattering about the performance video. Apparently, the girls watched it on one of their phones as they were running their errands – which ended up being a bit more than just buying groceries, Adrien later found out.

“Hey, Adrien!” Marinette said with a grin. She noticed Alya, who was still napping, and lowered her voice. “Have you looked at the comments yet? Your fans are going nuts.”


	3. A New Mission

**L4dyn01r:** Ofc, he collaborated with Ladybug. They’re a perfect couple!  
**buggypaws:** gaahhhh, don’t they look so good together? theyve been the otp since the lumiose attacks  
**catbug:** And there the ship goes… sailing…  
**Garnelian:** Uh, guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but y’all know Chat Noir has a boyfriend right?  
**buggypaws:** wait, he’s gay?! ew, no, not chat! not possible!  
**catbug:** The hot ones always are…  
**L4dyn01r:** Wait, but what about Ladybug? She must be heartbroken!  
**catbug:** I’m heartbroken…  
**rattatack:** honestly, not to be a slut online but like… I’d go gay for Chat Noir.  
**buggypaws:** youll go to hell for him.  
**rattatack:** worth it, tbh  
**Wynot:** When did the boyfriend thing happen?  
**Garnelian:** Ladyblog only confirmed it after Gabriel was caught. Best guess is sometime during the adventure.  
**Wynot:** Makes sense. Fire forged friends or whatever  
**L4dyn01r:** But why not LADYBUG??????????  
**Wynot:** *wynaut  
**buggypaws:** who corrupted my chat, anyway?  
**rattatack:** *won the fucking lottery with  
**catbug:** Someone wonderful I’m sure…  
**Wynot:** catbug are u ok  
**catbug:** …maybe eventually  
**Wynot:** Keep working at it my dude! You’ll get there!  
**catbug:** ok…  
**L4dyn01r:** K but if not my ship who did catch Chat Noir’s eye?  
**rattatack:** dunno. garn?  
**Garnelian:** Ross. The one the whole detour with Talbot was about.  
**rattatack:** seriously? that’s awesome! I’m glad those two are happy together.  
**Wynot:** Honestly, they deserve it  
**buggypaws:** wait wasnt that the pokemon???? thats disgusting!  
**Garnelian:** Half pokemon, technically.  
**Wynot:** paws can u like, chill  
**buggypaws:** I refuse to believe all this slander youre saying about Chat Noir! hes a good guy and would never sin like that  
**rattatack:** paws can u like, chill  
**L4dyn01r:** I’m just sad Ladybug was turned down :(  
**Garnelian:** We’ve never actually had reason to think those two were ever interested in each other.  
**Wynot:** I mean Chat is gay, sooooooooo  
**Garnelian:** He might be bi. The Ladyblog hasn’t done an exposé on his love life so who knows.  
**L4dyn01r:** The ship can still sail! And don’t tell me they weren’t totally making heart eyes at each other  
**rattatack:** lol not while he’s in a relationship  
**Wynot:** What heart eyes? I saw them mostly trying not to die  
**L4dyn01r:** I’ll settle for poly  
**buggypaws:** yall are the worst kind of people  
**catbug:** I know…  
**Wynot:** paws u take that back! You hurt catbug’s feelings!  
**buggypaws:** catbug I didn’t mean you I meant these heathens encouraging sin  
**rattatack:** u kno what that’s more than I expected  
**L4dyn01r:** Wynot, I meant in the performance!  
**Wynot:** Oh, yeah I guess I can see it. They’re good friends, though. I don’t think that’s anything more.  
**buggypaws:** we can only hope ladybug saves him from the terrible mistakes hes making  
**rattatack:** lol paws I thought it was all lies and slander  
**buggypaws:** it is! but still I trust ladybug will make sure he never goes down that path!  
**Garnelian:** Ladybug has actually been on record saying she fully supports Chat Noir’s relationship.  
**catbug:** I wish I had a friend like her…  
**buggypaws:** and just where are you getting your information, miss “I know everything about Ladybug and Chat Noir”?  
**Garnelian:** Ladyblog  
**buggypaws:** good now I know that site is all lies  
**Wynot:** paws the site is literally run by their friend. She fought with them. Fox, remember?  
**buggypaws:** shes lying to destroy our society  
**rattatack:** paws can u like, chill  
**L4dyn01r:** paws can u like, chill  
**Wynot:** Lol  
**L4dyn01r:** Darn it I wanted to say it this time  
**buggypaws:** Lady I thought you were on my side!  
**L4dyn01r:** Literally I said I’d take a poly relationship. I just want my ship idgaf about his sexuality  
**rattatack:** which, while creepy bc Chat Noir is a Real Life Person, is still a heck of a lot better than you paws.  
**L4dyn01r:** Y’know what that’s fair. It is kind of creepy now that I think about it. I should probably take his sexuality into more consideration.  
**Wynot:** Aw, my Lady, I’m proud of u.  
**L4dyn01r:** But since he could be bi STILL SHIP IT  
**buggypaws:** you all are going to burn in hell if you dont stop this kind of behavior!  
**rattatack:** sounds like a blast  
**Wynot:** Hey rat wanna make out behind the flames?  
**rattatack:** im down  
**buggypaws:** ugh that is it im done I hope chat noir is happy he just lost a viewer because of this  
**Wynot:** I’m sure he’ll live dude has millions of subscribers at this point  
**buggypaws:** im just trying to save your immortal souls but clearly my help isnt wanted!  
**rattatack:** wy, theyre learning  
**Wynot:** I’m… so proud…  
**L4dyn01r:** Wait I think paws actually left the chat  
**rattatack:** shed never leave our chat, though  
**Wynot:** I’m wheezing. Rat please make your puns clearer in the future please and thank you  
**L4dyn01r:** Oh that was a pun. Haha, funny!  
**rattatack:** in hindsight I should have capitalized chat I accept that  
**L4dyn01r:** Btw anyone know where I can get some Chat Noir merch? Or even better LADYNOIR merch?!  
**Garnelian:** Her store is closed at the moment, but if you keep an eye on it Ladybug is a fashion designer and sells all kinds of clothes with their themes.  
**rattatack:** no fucking way  
**L4dyn01r:** WHERE IS THIS STORE  
**Wynot:** Garn pls… we need this…  
**catbug:** I’d like to buy something…  
**rattatack:** see even catbug needs it!!!  
**Garnelian:** The Ladyblog has a link. It’s a website she had before she went by Ladybug so it’s all Dupain-Cheng brand.  
**Wynot:** wait what  
**Garnelian:** Did I say something amiss?  
**Wynot:** No just like Dupain-Cheng?  
**Garnelian:** I prefer not to go using their real names for privacy reasons but yes she’s the designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
**rattatack:** wy holy shit  
**L4dyn01r:** What’s going on you two? You know the name?  
**Wynot:** Not personally but we’ve definitely seen the name Dupain-Cheng before.  
**rattatack:** there’s a bakery off Jaune Plaza with that name it has the most heavenly everything  
**Wynot:** rat and I first met irl there  
**Garnelian:** I admit I was curious about the place when I read about it, too. Very tasty.  
**L4dyn01r:** Ooh, I definitely have to try it, then!  
**rattatack:** everythings closed. my hopes and dreams are closed along with Ladybug’s store  
**catbug:** me too…  
**Wynot:** Why do I literally want everything on here?  
**rattatack:** wy… she sells… lil bell chokers… im crying  
**L4dyn01r:** Holy shiiiiiiiiit when’s she opening up the store again?!  
**Garnelian:** She said she’s very overloaded with customers, so it only opens occasionally. You’d have to keep a close eye on it.  
**Wynot:** Any idea when it’ll be up again?  
**Garnelian:** No confirmed dates yet, I’m afraid. Though I do have a personal theory.  
**L4dyn01r:** Ooh, do share!  
**Garnelian:** Well, I suspect that the online store is closed permanently until at least next month.  
**Wynot:** Noooooooooooo  
**rattatack:** why do u think that?  
**Garnelian:** The Ladyblog keeps hinting at something Ladybug has been working on, to be discussed later. But we know Ladybug is a fashion designer, and you all know what’s happening on the 24th  
**Wynot:** Garn, you’re the one who knows things. Not us.  
**L4dyn01r:** What’s happening on the 24th?  
**Garnelian:** Lumiose fashion week.  
**Wynot:** Ooooooooooooooh. That makes sense.  
**rattatack:** garn how do u know so many things  
**Garnelian:** I do my best.  
**buggypaws:** wait ladybug has an online boutique?  
**Wynot:** Oh hey paws is back.  
**buggypaws:** aw this shirt is so cute! I definitely need to order one!  
**rattatack:** lb supports chat noir so by supporting her youd be supporting chat noir  
**Wynot:** The transitive property my dude  
**buggypaws:** so what?  
**L4dyn01r:** Lol I think they’re bugging you because you’d be indirectly supporting a gay person  
**buggypaws:** ew no thats not how it works  
**Garnelian:** To be fair, money for Ladybug would be unlikely to directly support Chat Noir in almost any way. He is kind of filthy rich.  
**buggypaws:** exactly! besides id be supporting ladybug not chat noir  
**catbug:** But they’re a team…  
**rattatack:** CATBUG COMING IN WITH THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH, AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH  
**Wynot:** ilysm catbug youre the best person in this chat  
**rattatack:** not that I wouldn’t but get your head out of the gutter wy  
**Wynot:** THAT WASN’T A PUN YOU FILTHY LITTLE MAN  
**buggypaws:** anyway its okay so long as I dont actually support the sin. I still love the sinner of course  
**rattatack:** ofc  
**L4dyn01r:** I just realized what that pun meant WOW rat are you sure youre not a little gay  
**rattatack:** excuse  
**Wynot:** He is  
**rattatack:** exCUSE wy why u gotta do me like this  
**Wynot:** It’s the closest you’ll get to a girl doing you  
**rattatack:** you’re the worst and im not gay I just appreciate a literal model specimen of a man when I see him ok  
**Wynot:** He’s on your cheat list  
**rattatack:** come on like you don’t have ladybug on yours  
**Wynot:** I do. And I admit that that is a little gay.  
**rattatack:** and I admit that it’s a little gay to have him on mine but that doesn’t make me gay  
**Garnelian:** Rat is correct on this point. Sexuality and sexual action are two different things.  
**rattatack:** garn sided with me so I win.  
**Wynot:** That’s fair. I’m just teasing you anyway.  
**buggypaws:** which just proves that even when tempted by homosexual desires you should always abstain  
**L4dyn01r:** I just got whiplash I think.  
**rattatack:** ngl lady same  
**Garnelian:** The ability to abstain has no bearing on whether one ought to or not. Those are two different questions.  
**Wynot:** Garn coming in with the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth  
**rattatack:** as she always does tbh  
**L4dyn01r:** Okay so I rewatched Chat Noir’s new video  
**Wynot:** I left it on repeat this whole time tbh  
**L4dyn01r:** Can we talk about these two  
**rattatack:** who two  
**L4dyn01r:** Ladybug and Chat Noir of course!  
**catbug:** They’re really good dancers…  
**Wynot:** They really are. I didn’t really expect Ladybug to pull that last move out.  
**Garnelian:** She did a similar move during one of her fights. I think that inspired the move.  
**Wynot:** Still to jump off Chat into a breakdance like hooo boy really getting me to start questioning my sexuality at this point.  
**catbug:** We still love you…  
**Wynot:** This is why catbug is the best person in this Chat.  
**rattatack:** wy no catbug is too pure  
**L4dyn01r:** You capitalized it you meant it this time I’m screaming  
**Wynot:** Nothing to say paws?  
**buggypaws:** what should I say? hate the sin, love the sinner, you know. I dont disagree with catbug  
**L4dyn01r:** Wait, Garn, what move are you talking about? I don’t remember her doing anything like that in the attacks.  
**Garnelian:** It was the very first one. The aggron that didn’t end up going full mega. She pushed off some rubble and slid on her back between its legs.  
**L4dyn01r:** Oh, that! I remember!  
**Wynot:** Okay rat im hardcore side-eyeing you so don’t give me shit for this bc I WILL give you shit right back but Garn lemme ask u something  
**Garnelian:** What is it?  
**Wynot:** Do you think Chat Noir will do a performance with his boyfriend?  
**rattatack:** I would literally pay to see that wy why would I give you shit for that  
**Garnelian:** Hard to say. Impossible to say with certainty. Zoroark was prevalent in the performances until this point so Chat Noir is lacking a performer. But he also has Houndoom to pick up the slack.  
**Wynot:** rat its because I only ask because I’m looking at an interview with Ross and he is hot af  
**rattatack:** FURRY  
**Wynot:** TELL ME IM WRONG  
**rattatack:** idk there’s something weird about him. not even the ears just somethings off  
**Garnelian:** I was comparing pictures of him and Joshua Keaton and most of his features changed just slightly. That might be what you’re picking up on.  
**rattatack:** maybe. will still admit hes pretty darn attractive  
**Wynot:** Don’t give me that he’s the hottest boy our age hands down  
**rattatack:** chat noir thooooooo  
**Wynot:** Ross is a work of art.  
**rattatack:** Chat would dance w me  
**Garnelian:** Given what I could find on fusion and his own comments, I would be very surprised if Ross couldn’t dance.  
**rattatack:** fuck he meets all my standards  
**L4dyn01r:** What, hot boy who can dance?  
**rattatack:** I don’t tell you how to live your life?  
**catbug:** I think they both have their charm…  
**rattatack:** that’s true but I also have a thing for scars like if im going gay im going all in I want a manly man  
**Wynot:** Okay I’ll concede the scars they’re kind of hot  
**L4dyn01r:** Rat what about Ladybug, then?  
**rattatack:** im weak for ladybug. she could step on my face and I’d thank her  
**Wynot:** Same tbh.  
**rattatack:** still tbh with her, hot as they are, I’d prefer no scars. It’s different w a girl idk  
**Wynot:** rat you get one warning  
**rattatack:** no I just mean that scars feel different on a girl than a guy that’s all not saying its not stupid just saying I’d prefer to be the manly man in the relationship  
**L4dyn01r:** Why can’t you both be manly men?  
**rattatack:** because im not gay for the last time fuck  
**Wynot:** rat that’s not what she meant.  
**rattatack:** oh. well I guess we could. I’m just not a very manly man so I need to date down on that scale. Ladybug could kick my ass w her hands tied behind her back  
**Wynot:** You’re weird. I thought you said it was hot.  
**rattatack:** it is im thinking big picture here wy. warrior lady aesthetic is hot af but would ultimately make me feel insecure in any real long term relationship is all I’m saying  
**Wynot:** You’re such a boy  
**rattatack:** thanks captain obvious  
**buggypaws:** so what did you guys think of chat noir’s performance?  
**L4dyn01r:** I thought it was great! Chat Noir was brilliant like always, and his chemistry with Ladybug is just perfect!  
**Wynot:** 10000000/10 would watch again  
**catbug:** I thought it was really cool…  
**rattatack:** I’m breathless, speechless, awestruck. the performance was the pinnacle of everything I ever have and ever will be and im not even a participant  
**Garnelian:** Chat Noir is a tad less refined than I’d come to expect, but given the circumstances of the past year, he did remarkably well. And Ladybug was impressive given it was her debut.  
**Wynot:** Garn why do you sound like someone grading it on a talent show or something.  
**Garnelian:** I liked it is what I meant to say.  
**Wynot:** lol I’m just teasing I love that about you, Garn.  
**buggypaws:** I’m just watching this performance and wondering how anyone can believe theyre not dating  
**rattatack:** because ladyblog said so and she you know actually knows them  
**buggypaws:** oh please that fox girl clearly has an agenda shes trying to turn everyone gay  
**L4dyn01r:** I agree she has an agenda but somehow I doubt that’s what it is.  
**Garnelian:** She is an adamant supporter of equal rights and has been fighting quite vocally for the queer community these last couple months.  
**buggypaws:** exactly! I had to unsubscribe because shes overloading my feed with her propaganda  
**rattatack:** I think its cool of her to use her platform to fight for a cause she believes in  
**catbug:** Me too…  
**rattatack:** catbug agrees with me I win  
**Wynot:** Idk its cool but its not really why I followed the Ladyblog you know? I don’t mind it but it does get a little annoying sometimes.  
**L4dyn01r:** Same here. I support the community and all but I followed the Ladyblog for info on Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
**buggypaws:** she really should just focus on what we all subscribed to her for instead of peddling her corruption  
**rattatack:** paws can u like, chill  
**Garnelian:** It is curious that she started fighting so adamantly for it, though. Probably because of Chat Noir’s relationship, but I read that there is at least one other gay couple she’s friends with.  
**Wynot:** Not to be a slut online, but like… I’d go gay for the ladyblogger  
**rattatack:** THANK YOU I KEEP TELLING PEOPLE SHES HOT AF  
**Garnelian:** Wait a moment. Brb.  
**Wynot:** Uh, Garn? U alright, girl?  
**L4dyn01r:** What’s she off to?  
**rattatack:** we’re as lost as you are lady.  
**Garnelian:** Shit. Wy, Rat, private chat, please?  
**L4dyn01r:** Are you okay, Garn?  
**Garnelian:** Sorry, guys, it’s a personal matter. I know these two better.  
**catbug:** I understand… I hope you get through it okay…  
**buggypaws:** We’re praying for you, Garnelian.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Garnelian, any way I can help?  
**L4dyn01r:** HOLY SHIT  
**rattatack:** HOW MUCH OF THAT DID YOU READ  
**Wynot:** I STAND BY WHAT I SAID  
**Garnelian:** If you’d like, I suppose you could join the private chat.  
**rattatack:** im crying ladyblog noticed us  
**Wynot:** And right after you said she’s hot, too.  
**rattatack:** WY DON’T TELL HER  
**OfficialLadyblog:** lol I already read it rattatack. Love the name, btw  
**rattatack:** sobbing  
**Garnelian:** Guys, seriously. Private message please.  
**Wynot:** Oh right be right there Garn.

 

**Wynot:** Okay, this is our private chat, plus Ladyblog.  
**rattatack:** u ok garn?  
**Garnelian:** I’m fine the personal thing was just a ruse to get the others to let us go without question.  
**rattatack:** wait what  
**Garnelian:** And actually, it’s quite fortunate that Fox is here. She might be able to clear up some of this.  
**Wynot:** What’s going on?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I’m listening.  
**Garnelian:** Your story doesn’t quite add up.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Doesn’t it, now?  
**rattatack:** wy im scared why am I scared  
**Garnelian:** I admit it was well spun, but no cover up is foolproof.  
**Wynot:** Rat I think its because Garn just accused the Ladyblog of lying to us and those are like our two true sources of info so our world is crumbling right now  
**rattatack:** yeah that’s it  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I’m very interested in hearing what these supposed holes in my story are.  
**Garnelian:** Simply put, why were you in Shalour City?  
**OfficialLadybug:** Simple. We were tracking Chat Noir.  
**Garnelian:** I understand that, but what led you to Shalour, and how did you learn about Lailah?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I fail to see how this is any fault in my story, but if you insist. How much do you already know?  
**Garnelian:** I know there’s an Agreste summer home just outside Cyllage City. It seems to me that there would be the place to look, given it has sentimental value to both people you were chasing.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** You did your research. Yeah, we went there first. It was inside that place that we found clues that led us to Lailah and Shalour.  
**Garnelian:** What kind of clues?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Notes left by Adrien, business emails by Gabriel.  
**Garnelian:** Gabriel Agreste did not leave his emails lying about.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Obviously. Adrien had figured out his password. He left it in his notes.  
**Garnelian:** Convenient.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Definitely. But it’s the truth.  
**Garnelian:** So what was your lead in Shalour, exactly?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Fusion. We found a fusion in the basement of the Cyllage house. And the emails were talking about trafficking pokemon for Lailah. We got a location of one of Lailah’s labs that way, and we found the same location in Adrien’s notes so we figured it was probably where he was going.  
**Garnelian:** Interesting.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Satisfied?  
**Garnelian:** Mostly.  
**Wynot:** Great! Turns out no one lied and we can continue to trust our news!  
**rattatack:** hooray!  
**Garnelian:** Not quite.  
**rattatack:** heck.  
**Garnelian:** I still have to wonder where your adult companions come into this story.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Adult companions?  
**Garnelian:** The police officer and her boyfriend.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Huh. I’m surprised you know about them. And I don’t think they’re dating. But it should be obvious, the police got involved when we dug too deep. We ended up working together to resolve everything. We are still young. That business with Lailah especially was beyond what we signed up for.  
**Garnelian:** How did that happen?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** We asked. We were in way over our heads so we turned to the professionals.  
**Garnelian:** When did that happen?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** When Lailah first took Josh. It took us all by surprise and by the time we caught up to her she had already fused him. We didn’t even know she had Adrien’s pokemon until then. We called the police to take care of all the other fusions there, as well as Ross and the remains, after she escaped, and we decided we couldn’t afford to keep going on our own.  
**Garnelian:** And your sudden interest in activism?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** You ask a lot of questions.  
**Garnelian:** Is that a problem?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Not yet. We can say that heroism in fighting those megas, taking down Talbot, and stopping Gabriel and Lailah inspired me to keep being as much of a hero as I can. I have a platform, so I wanted to use it.  
**Garnelian:** Even if it’s turning off some of your fans?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I’m aware that content can sometimes get a bit dense. It’s a delicate balance, but mostly I only post that stuff when there’s nothing to update on my friends and myself.  
**Garnelian:** One more question.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Shoot.  
**Garnelian:** I’ve noticed that Pokémon Haven Lumiose has received a large number of fusions since your friend Ross started working there.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Naturally. He’s the best one to handle them.  
**Garnelian:** Granted, but there are a few that stood out to me.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Like who?  
**Garnelian:** That sableye and vaporeon fusion, the archeops and sceptile, and Chat Noir’s eevee raichu fusion. And a few that are unfortunately no longer with us.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Vexie, JJ, and Riall.  
**Garnelian:** Yes.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** What about them?  
**Garnelian:** They were recorded along with the rest of the fusions in the SCPD’s database, of course, but only several weeks after the bulk of them. There was the first major round, when you all first raided Lailah’s lab and got Ross back after he was fused, and then there was a second smaller round when Lailah was actually captured but those specific ones seemed to be scattered throughout the following weeks.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** You know how bureaucratic those things can get. They did the bulk of them to get it out of the way, but they just didn’t have time for all the stragglers. They recorded them as they got to them.  
**Garnelian:** And Vexie and Riall were never recorded at all.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Vexie was the first fusion we found, in the Cyllage Agreste house basement. It was always in Josh’s, and later Ross’ possession. It wasn’t recorded because it wasn’t evidence in the case against Lailah, since it was found in a completely different place a while before everything even happened.  
**Garnelian:** Seems irresponsible of them.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Maybe. Riall though wasn’t recorded because Adrien took them before the police claimed most of the fusions.  
**Garnelian:** Isn’t that illegal?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Only a bit. But the officer with us said it was okay. One of Riall’s foundations is Adrien’s old eevee, so he was a little attached to them.  
**Wynot:** There, see? Everything makes total sense.  
**Garnelian:** The Ladyblogger definitely has her story straight, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t still suspicious. There’s more to this story, I’m just not sure what.  
**rattatack:** come on garn, don’t be so paranoid. the ladyblogger didn’t say anything that didn’t make perfect sense  
**Garnelian:** Call it a gut feeling, then.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Well, Garnelian? How can I convince you?  
**Garnelian:** I’m not sure. In fact, I’m not sure why you’re even here. Maybe that’s what seems so suspicious. It's convenient that you happened to enter our group chat just in time to defend yourself.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Oh, no, it’s not convenient at all. I’ve been keeping an eye on you guys for a while.  
**rattatack:** heck  
**Wynot:** Wait, what  
**Garnelian:** May I ask why?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I need to be sure I can trust you.  
**Wynot:** With what  
**rattatack:** do you trust us?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** A mission of sorts, and not entirely no.  
**Garnelian:** Why us? And what mission?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I can’t tell you the mission until I know I can trust you, but I chose you specifically because you have a reputation among the fanbase as someone who knows things. Talking to you myself, I understand why. You have a very sharp head on your shoulders, and that would be very useful for me.  
**rattatack:** wy im scared  
**Wynot:** I’m not this sounds awesome I am so in.  
**rattatack:** wait you said why you chose garn but what about us why are we here?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Don’t worry. You all have your role to play, should you choose to help.  
**Wynot:** Rat, I think we’re just collateral.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Not at all. Rattatack, how is your father, by the way? Does he like his job at the Devon Corporation?  
**rattatack:** WHAT  
**Wynot:** How did you know that?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** A little bird told me.  
**rattatack:** THAT’S TERRIFYING HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT  
**Wynot:** Okay then, what do you have on me?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Check your private messages.  
**Wynot:** HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT  
**rattatack:** wy? what did she say?  
**Wynot:** No one knows about that. How did you find out?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Oh, don’t worry. It should be obvious, but I have no intention of releasing that kind of information to anyone. But you asked why I picked you, and that is one major reason.  
**Wynot:** Why would you want me, knowing that?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I’ll answer that once I decide if I can trust Garnelian and Rattatack.  
**rattatack:** wy?  
**Wynot:** None of your business, Rat. It was a long time ago, anyway.  
**Garnelian:** I think you’ve scared my friends enough, Ladyblogger.  
**rattatack:** but wy I thought we told each other everything  
**Wynot:** Please Rat, just leave it alone. It’s not that I don’t trust you with it, I just don’t like talking about it.  
**rattatack:** :(  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Maybe I have scared you all enough.  
**rattatack:** YOU THINK  
**Garnelian:** What do you want from us?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I want you to trust me, so that I can trust you.  
**Garnelian:** Mhmm. How are we supposed to show we trust you? And why should we?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Well, everyone except you apparently seems to trust my information. Why shouldn’t you trust me? I haven’t lied or led you wrong.  
**rattatack:** that’s true but you also know personal stuff about us and apparently monitored our chatrooms?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** All necessary, I’m afraid. And I’m telling you I did so now.  
**Wynot:** So say we do trust you. How are we meant to prove it?  
**rattatack:** please don’t say kill claudio  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Nothing so dramatic. All I need you to do is meet me in person.  
**Garnelian:** How will that let you know you can trust us?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** It won’t. But it’s a good first step. And to be honest I’ve already done my research on you all, so I’m reasonably confident you won’t let me down.  
**Garnelian:** And why should we help you?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** If you can’t or don’t want to, then that’s fine. You three are just very good candidates. I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want to. But the nature of what I need from you is sensitive, so I need to know that even if you refuse you won’t spread that information around.  
**Garnelian:** So you are hiding things from us.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Of course. You’ve a good gut, Garnelian. Listen to it. But the fact of the matter is this is all deeply entwined in the lives of my friends, so of course I can’t share absolutely everything to the public. They deserve privacy where they want it.  
**Garnelian:** I accept that. At least it’s not pretending you’re being transparent.  
**rattatack:** wait so does this mean we get to actually meet the ladyblogger?  
**OfficialLadyblog:** If you choose to meet me, yes it does.  
**rattatack:** wy im freaking out  
**Wynot:** I know.  
**OfficialLadyblog:** Are you all free right now?  
**Wynot:** at 11 at night? yeah  
**OfficialLadyblog:** I’m near Jaune Plaza, in an alley just behind the Dupain-Cheng bakery. And I’ve got treats. Come if you want.  
**rattatack:** omw  
**Wynot:** Same  
**Garnelian:** I’ll be there.

Alya smiled at the dank alley and waited. It wouldn’t be long. They all lived nearby, after all. That’s why she chose her friend’s place. _Margot really is sharp. She could be dangerous if I don’t have her on my side. I haven’t met anyone with a mind like that except… well, me. She even had me a bit on my toes there at the end with the fusions. I should warn Karen about that, actually. There is somewhat of a time discrepancy that could be dangerous if the right person sees it. Someone like Margot._

All three of them were prizes to her, but Margot, Garnelian, was the grand prize. Sure, the other two would be capable and helpful and Camille especially, if she was okay with it, would be a very important informant for her (though that was very shaky ground that Alya was hesitant to broach. It would be an awkward conversation at best to ask her to do what Alya wanted from her. An awkward conversation that was fast approaching.) but getting Margot on her side would not only be gaining an ally nearly as capable as Alya herself, but also removing a major threat.

The game was on, and Alya would be the victor, one way or another.

Margot Castillon was the first to arrive, ten minutes after they concluded their text conversation. Alya nodded to herself when she saw Margot round the corner to the alley. She looked exactly like her pictures. Short, with blonde hair and piercing eyes, on the curvy side. _Good. I don’t really expect them not to look like their pictures, but if they were catfishing the internet that would be a red flag._ Margot accepted Alya’s offering of macarons and munched on one while they waited for the others.

Camille Lebeau, Wynot, was pretty much the exact opposite of Margot. Dark hair, tall, friendly and engaging demeanor, dark grunge clothes that made her attractiveness take a sexy and almost naughty turn, a wary but interested smile and just the _right_ curves to make her already astounding beauty even that much more pronounced. She cracked her knuckles and grinned, asking what they were going to be doing. Alya decided to wait for her final guest before briefing them.

Sebastian Roche, Rattatack, came in with a certain swagger that was a little surprising even to Alya. _Thought I scared him enough that I wouldn’t see that here._ He ruffled his red hair and beamed at them before excitedly rushing to Margot and introducing himself and talking about how he’s so happy that they finally could meet in person, and then doing the same with Alya, with a bit more added fanboying over her. He was lanky and tall and looked awkward bending down to talk better with Margot.

“I’m glad you all could make it.” Alya said.

Camille eyed her warily. “So what did you want from us?”

Alya smiled to herself and took a deep breath. “Well, first of all, how would you three feel about going on a bit of a journey?” She knew the answer, of course. All three had expressed interest in the idea more than a few times. While Alya was monitoring their chats, she picked up a lot of information about them.

Sebastian perked up. “Oh, I’ve wanted to for a while! I even have all the paperwork and everything, I just don't have a pokémon so I never really set off.”

“I'm interested.” Camille said. “Always wanted to see more of the world.”

Margot pursed her lips. “But somehow I feel like you already knew that.”

Alya just gave her a conspiratorial grin. “That’s perfect, because you can’t really do what I’m hoping you will in Lumiose.”

“And what exactly is that?” Margot asked.

“Follow our trail, first off.” Alya answered. “There’s a few things left unanswered that I want answered. And I can’t go follow up on them myself, so I need someone to do it for me. Margot, that’s why I need you.”

“What am I supposed to be looking for?”

“A few things in a few places. First off, in Cyllage, I want to know how much Nathalie Sancoeur knew about what Gabriel was doing. We missed her while we were there.”

“She’s Gabriel’s assistant, isn’t she?”

Alya nodded. “Yeah. After Gabriel left, she’s been out of contact. I don’t think she spent much time at the old house – it clearly wasn’t lived in when we were there – but she also only barely talked to Adrien since the whole thing went down. Check Emilie’s grave and see if anyone’s been cleaning it or leaving flowers. If someone has, then try to find Nathalie.”

“And if we find her?” Camille asked.

“Snoop. I don’t care how, but the big questions I want answered are how much she knew and why she’s avoiding Adrien. If you feel like you can’t get that, tell her I sent you and ask her to contact me. That’ll be enough.”

“Okay.” Sebastian said. “So that’s what we’re doing in Cyllage?”

“Yeah.” Alya said. “That’s Cyllage. Then, you’re going to Geosenge Town.”

Margot nodded. “I’ve wanted to see this ultimate weapon for myself.”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Alya said. “Because that’s what you’re there for. I want a second opinion on it. And while you’re there, listen to the tour guides, too, and the legend about the weapon. Margot, this is where I especially want you. I’m very curious to hear your take on it.”

“Why? What’s your interest in it?”

Alya hummed deep in her throat. “Let’s just say I’m interested in Infinity Energy and its capabilities. Sebastian, if you can figure anything out about that in particular, that would be very helpful. Snoop in your dad’s things, or maybe just ask him. Either way, if you could give me an insider perspective of the Devon Corporation’s use of Infinity Energy, that would extremely helpful.”

Sebastian tapped his chin. “I can do that. But what do you want to know about it?”

“Lailah said something. That the machine she used to extract Infinity Energy from pokémon was invented by the Devon Corporation. I want to know just how they’re harvesting the energy they use in their batteries.”

Sebastian paled, but nodded. “Got it. Devon headquarters in Kalos is in Cyllage, so if we do go, we should stop there.”

Alya nodded. “Exactly. You’re going to have to be sneaky to get to the weapon, but I hear that teenagers have been frequenting the place, so if you do get caught you shouldn’t get in too much trouble.”

“Good to know.” Margot said. “And of course, after Geosenge comes Shalour.”

“Right.” Alya sighed. “Shalour.”

Camille furrowed her brow. “What are we looking for in Shalour?”

“First of all, I need you to go to the Tower of Mastery. It’s sort of the central hub for mega evolution, so naturally there’s a few things I want to know.”

“Like?”

“Like, where was the tower’s master this time last year? Who else might have a collection of Mega Stones, and perhaps more importantly, would be willing to anonymously hand them out?”

“Ah.” Margot said. “You’re trying to figure out where Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Mega Stones came from. I wasn’t aware that they didn’t have them before the attacks started.”

“They didn’t. And yet someone was willing to part with the stones, probably with no expectation of getting them back, and also seemed to predict the Lumiose attacks. They both got them just the day before the first attack. I want to know who this person is, and what exactly they knew about the attacks.” Alya looked to each of them in turn. “I don’t expect you to necessarily find this person, though obviously that would be great. But the Tower of Mastery is our best lead right now. So, if you can find any clues.”

“You didn’t go there yourself?”

“We did, but we were on a timer and only really managed to have the standard tour before we had to leave. I didn’t get to ask the most important questions, unfortunately.”

“I see.”

“So,” Sebastian said. “You want us to investigate Gabriel’s assistant, Devon’s Infinity Energy, Gerosenge’s ultimate weapon, and Shalour’s mega evolution?”

“Yes.” Alya said. “And one more thing. Though this is… the sensitive topic I mentioned before.”

“What is it?”

“In Shalour, there’s a place that we discovered that is doing things that is not exactly legal. We all agreed not to turn them in, so long as they promised to go through some reforms. There’s a new director of the place now, and while I trust him, the place is big enough that I’m not sure a new director can handle all of the things that go down. That, and I need someone unaffiliated to register the patronage’s opinions of the changes the new director is bringing.”

“What is this place?” Sebastian asked softly.

“It’s called the Hideaway Massage Parlor, or just the Hideaway, because it’s not really a massage parlor.”

Camille narrowed her eyes. Alya could tell her mind was working a mile a minute. Of course, she should be suspicious. Alya had so far given very specific and direct reasons for why Margot and Sebastian would be helpful on this mission, and none for her. And Alya did tell her that the reason she trusted Camille for this job was that Camille had a history of poképhilia. It wasn’t exactly a difficult leap of logic to make. “What is it?” Camille asked. Her voice was tense.

“It’s a brothel. A poképhiliac brothel. That is, the hosts are pokémon and the guests human. For the most part, anyway.”

Sebastian sputtered. “B-but, wait… we’re supposed to… what do you want us to do there?”

Alya smiled cautiously. “I want you to enter the Hideaway as guests and take your gauge of the place.”

Margot frowned. “You expect us to have sex with pokémon?”

Alya carefully didn’t look directly at Camille, though she wanted to. But even still she noticed her tense up. “No.” Alya answered truthfully. “That’s up to you. You certainly don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. It would help you blend in, though, if you participated on occasion. Though, don’t worry about it if you don’t want to. To my knowledge, none of us did it, and we were there for a few months. I just want you to check how the place is running, and gauge how the people there like the changes. I tried myself, but I don’t trust it. People know me there now, and they know that I know the director, so they’re careful with their words.”

“This is why you need new people to help you. The people at the Hideaway would recognize any of your usual crew.”

“That, and my usual crew has been through enough. I don’t want to send anyone back to Shalour without exceptionally good reason. We’re still in school, anyway. We can’t just leave Lumiose again.”

“Another reason we’re good candidates for this.” Margot said. “We recently graduated so we’re out of school, but we haven’t settled down yet.”

“Exactly.” The three looked at each other, silently conversing among themselves. Alya hummed quietly. “Take your time to decide.”

Camille shifted on her feet. “And this is what, just a favor to you?”

Alya chuckled. “Of course not. I’ll owe you guys big time for this. Name your price.”

“I’m in.” Margot said.

“Wait, what?” Camille gawked at her friend. “Just like that? Nothing to gain from it?”

“I’m going to learn a lot, and it sounds like fun.” Margot said with a sly smile.

Sebastian nodded. “I agree, actually. Definitely more interesting than sitting around all day.”

Camille shook her head, clearly exasperated, and sighed. “Alright. But you owe us, Alya.”

Alya nodded. “If you ever need my help, I’m a phone call away. Here, my number.” She handed each of them a slip of paper with her phone number on it. “Don’t be afraid to call if you need me. For the mission or otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next long-form fic in this series is a side story following Camille, Sebastian, and Margot on their mission for Alya. It takes place alongside this story, and starts immediately after this chapter. So, if you want to read things in chronological order, you can go ahead and check out "In Their Footsteps"  
> I'll be posting it in (mostly) chronological order, so if anyone is reading this as I post it, you can follow both stories that way.  
> It should be an interesting story if you like OCs or are interested in the things Alya sent them after. Otherwise, it's okay to skip it and just read this story for the conclusion of the Pokemon AU trilogy.  
> Since I'm talking, I'm planning one or two more one-shots, in addition to this and the side story I was talking about, and then this whole AU will be marked completed.


	4. Turtle

Nino didn’t know what to expect that Sunday when Adrien asked to meet. Normally, he’d be ecstatic to meet up with his bro outside school – and he was – but Adrien had that distinct tone in his voice that betrayed that something wasn’t quite right.

Not anything terrible, Nino thought, Adrien sounded more apprehensive than depressed or stressed or overwhelmed. Nino got pretty used to those tones of voice from all of them. Not that he was complaining. He was glad that they all agreed to just talk to each other when they started struggling, instead of trying to deal with it themselves. If there was something good that came out of that forsaken adventure it was that.

Still, Adrien wasn’t looking forward to what was going to happen, whatever it was, and thus neither was Nino. But he had to go anyway. Helping each other wasn’t even a choice anymore, not that he wouldn’t choose to do so if he could.

Adrien’s apartment was near Hibernal Avenue. It was actually pretty much next door to where Juleka lived before they moved in together. Their new place was a bit off the main street, though, off a branch just past Café Pokémon-Amie. Nino liked that they had a café so close, even if it wasn’t up to snuff compared to the Dupain-Cheng place. He knew Adrien sometimes had trouble getting out and going far, and Café Pokémon-Amie had a reputation for being especially pokémon friendly, so it was a really good place for someone like Adrien to hang out. Except for when dancing, surrounded by pokémon was the place Nino had seen Adrien happiest.

Approaching the apartment building, Nino steeled himself. He always had to take a moment before he talked to his friends. A deep breath. In. Out. _Okay_. He loved them all, but they could sometimes be a lot, and he didn’t always know what to do if they needed him. Things had been getting better, but only because they’d all been leaning on each other. He liked to be as prepared as possible, for whatever awaited him.

He knocked on the door. Gently at first, and with no response he knocked more firmly. Adrien opened the door for him before he had to use the doorbell.

Loud, sudden noises weren’t great for him, and especially not for Ross, who Nino thought should probably be home. Nino was half-tempted to rip out the doorbell completely the first time he was lounging in their apartment and everyone there jumped three feet out of their skin at the sound. He wasn’t sure if it would be any better if he tried now, but they’d all gotten into the habit of warning their friends as much as possible. A tap before grabbing them, or a text before a knock before a doorbell. Little things.

“Nino!” Adrien said. His smile was forced. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

Nino nodded to him and entered the apartment. Juleka was nowhere to be seen, but Ross was on the sofa, arms and legs crossed, and was glaring at Chloé, who loomed over him with her hands on her hips.

Before those two could say anything, Adrien ushered Nino to the sofa and sat him down next to Ross, who grumbled and scooted over despite the fact that they weren’t even nearly touching. “Good!” Chloé said with a flip of her hair. “He’s here. Now will you tell us why you called us all here, Adrikins?”

Adrien let out a tired sigh. “I called you three here because you’re my best friends.”

Surprisingly, it was Chloé herself who gave him an unimpressed look and said simply, “Juleka.”

Ross inclined his head and signed another of their friends’ names. “Marinette.”

Nino snickered. “Heck, Alya.”

Adrien sighed again, longer and deeper than before. “You know what I mean.” He said. Gesturing to each of them in turn, he said, “My boyfriend, my oldest friend, my best bro. You guys _are_ my best friends.”

As none of them seemed inclined to give up the title, they refrained from arguing. Though, Nino did think the other girls deserved a spot in that room if _that_ was the requirement. Who was he to say, though? Adrien can make that decision himself. _Maybe he’s just not as close to them as I thought?_

“Now,” Adrien continued. “Nino’s not as bad, since he gets along with everyone, but I have noticed that you guys don’t really get along.”

Chloé scoffed. “I _get along_ with them just fine.” A small pause, and she closed her eyes for a moment, the closest to a cringe she’ll get, most likely. “Well, with Nino. Even if he is sort of thuggish.”

“Thuggish?” Nino asked. He wasn’t offended, _per se_. Mostly he’d just never imagined “thug” being a word _anyone_ would ascribe to him. _I’m pretty much a total pushover, how am I a thug?_

Chloé sighed, almost a frustrated sound. “Ragged? No. I’m trying not to use the word ‘plebeian’ but I’m having trouble thinking of anything else, so excuse me sounding prissy, I guess.”

Nino shook his head and chuckled. “Alya getting on your case again?”

“Ugh, _yes_.”

“See?!” Adrien exclaimed. “This is what I’m talking about! First off, you can’t even deny that you don’t like Ross. And even when you’re trying to say you get along with Nino you can’t resist calling him names.” He wagged his finger at her pointedly. “No offense, Chloé. I love you, but you’re kind of an asshole.”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “ _I’m_ an asshole?” She scoffed and started laughing. “You know what? You’re right, I am. I’ve only admitted it for months now. But you know as well as I do that I’m not the only asshole here.”

Pointedly, she gestured to Ross, who rolled his own eyes. Adrien jumped in to defend him. “Hey, Ross has pretty good reasons not to like people, okay? And he _does_ work with people well when he tries.”

Ross waved his hand to get their attention. “No need to defend me, love.” He signed. “I _am_ an ass.”

Chloé just looked to Adrien triumphantly, her point made. Adrien sighed. “Okay.” He muttered. “Okay, be fair, Adrien.” With a deep breath, he looked to Ross. “And you… at least Chloé is _trying_ to be nicer.”

“That’s because she’s sensitive.” Ross signed. “I couldn’t care less about what people think of me.”

“Okay, I can respect that,” Adrien said, “but do you think you can just _try_? Just with my other two best friends?” He looked up to all three of them. “It would really mean a lot to me if you three could be friends, too. Or at least get along.”

Chloé shook her head. “Adrikins. It’s not like it stops us from all hanging out. You don’t have to be careful about being with us at the same time, or anything.”

“Yeah.” Nino said. “We all get along fine for you already. Is it that important that we aren’t close?”

Adrien raised his brow and looked between them all, especially Ross and Chloé, with his mouth open. “You actually do tone it down around me?”

“Duh.” Chloé said. “How would it look for your friends to be at each other’s throats when we’re trying to have a good time with you?”

“I don’t believe this.” Adrien muttered. He shook his head and rested it in his hands. “This is worse than I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t get along _at all_!” Adrien exclaimed. All three of them recoiled. “You just sling insults at each other’s faces!”

“We do not!”

“You _just_ called my boyfriend an asshole.”

Chloé sputtered for a moment. “Well… that is…” She exhaled sharply and snapped at him. “So what? He is! By his own admission!”

“That may be true, Chlo, but if _that_ is toned down, I’d hate to see you guys when I’m not around.”

Nino chuckled. “Honestly, dude, it’s not that different. They aren’t exactly the kind of people who won’t just say whatever they have to say to their face. It’s just a little less polite.”

“Again. That was polite?”

Nino shrugged. “At least we don’t fight.”

Ross waved again. “Look, Adrien, I appreciate what you’re trying to do.” He signed. “But I don’t want to hang out with these guys.”

“Why not?” Adrien whined. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Well, Chloé’s a bitch, for one.” Chloé snorted. Ross continued. “Nino’s boring.” Chloé snorted even louder. “And quite frankly, I don’t trust either of them.”

“I _do_.” Adrien said. “With my life.” Ross’ large ear twitched as he frowned. “And you’re never going to learn to trust them if you don’t even give them a chance.”

Ross made a face like he’d eaten a rotten lemon. “Do I have to?”

Adrien sighed. “I know it’s hard. But it really would mean _so much_ to me if my best friends could learn to like each other. Can you at least give it a shot? All of you? Just _try_ , please. If you really can’t stand each other, then I won’t bother you about it again, but you have to at least try.”

_Oof._ Nino thought. Despite him ostensibly being the one who actually got along with the other two, he had to admit he didn’t like the idea of hanging out with them alone. “Adrien…” He tried. Adrien turned to him with big eyes and that pleading expression that broke Nino’s heart. _Aw, heck._ “Fine.” He sighed. “Whatever.” The dazzling grin plastered itself to Adrien’s face and he turned to the other two expectantly.

Chloé gritted her teeth. “If it’s for you,” She said, “I suppose I can give it a shot.”

He looked to Ross. Ross shook his head. “I’m busy.” He signed.

“Come on, Ross. Just spend some time with them when you’re free. That’s all I’m asking.”

Ross dragged a hand down his face. “Whatever.” He signed. “Against my will, I guess I’ll do it.”

“Yes! Thank you, guys, _really_.” Adrien pulled them all to their feet and into a big group hug. “I love you all so much. It really means the world to me that you’ll try to get along.”

“Okay, okay.” Chloé said, not managing to hide her own smile. “But if we’re doing this, we’re doing this on our terms, alright? No shenanigans from you trying to force us together.”

“Cross my heart.” Adrien said, making the motion with his hand as he let them go. “I trust you guys. You do this however will work for you.”

“Good.” She nodded. Nino squirmed under her scrutinizing gaze as she examined him and Ross in turn. “Then we should figure out how we’re going to do this. Adrien, would you be a dear and give us some space? Maybe some tea or coffee, as well?”

Adrien jumped back, already on his way to the kitchen. “Yeah! Of course! You guys take all the time you need!”

Rather than taking the chair she was in before, Chloé sauntered over and sat down right between Nino and Ross. She had perfect posture and barely shifted the cushion as she sat, and Nino wasn’t sure if the choice was purely for Adrien’s sake or if she was trying to intimidate them.

She certainly intimidated Nino.

She sat there, and Ross lounged, a bit more upright than he was before in an attempt to get away from Chloé, but still draped over the armrest and practically laying down, and Nino sat slouching and curling into himself. No one said a word. Even the television wasn’t on, so they just sat in utter silence save for the occasional clink of something in the kitchen.

_This is going well._

Adrien came back with three cups of tea and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them and flashed them a grin before vanishing off to his room. No one moved a muscle.

“Well, boys?” Chloé said. It was harsh, but not as harsh as it could have been. “None of us want to do this, clearly, but it’s for Adrien. So, how do we proceed?”

When she looked to Nino, he looked away. “I kind of figured you’d take charge, or something, honestly.”

Chloé huffed quietly and turned to Ross. “I figured we’d just stop insulting each other and pretend for Adrien’s sake.” He signed.

“Not good enough.” Chloé said. “You heard him, we have to at least try.” Ross shrugged and made a face. Chloé sighed. “Fine.” She snapped. “I guess I’m the only one here with the balls actually make a decision, so this is what we’re going to do. Since none of us actually _like_ each other, what we should be trying to do is find something _to_ like.”

Nino’s jaw dropped. “Girl, that’s actually like, smart, and kind of nice.”

“I am smart.” She flipped her hair. “What did you expect?”

Nino coughed awkwardly and shook his head. “Well,” he said, “if we’re going to try to find something to like about each other, maybe we should spend time doing things that each of us like individually? Sort of, like, show off ourselves and our interests?”

Chloé nodded. “It would probably be easier if we do these separately.” She said with a glance to Ross. “Agreed?”

“I still haven’t actually heard a plan.” Ross signed lazily.

Chloé growled. “Each of us will spend time with each of the others twice. I’ll decide something to do for me and Nino, for example, and then he will choose something for us to do. And whatever we choose, the other can’t complain.”

“Well,” Nino said, “maybe a little? We _are_ trying to get to know each other. We should be clear if we really don’t like something. Just don’t go overboard, and still humor the one who planned it, yeah?”

Chloé only gave him a curt nod to concede the point. “Once all of us have had our little dates, we’ll get together the three of us and… _try._ ” The way she said the word “try” was like it was bitter on her tongue. “And after that, either we’re friends or we’re not. If not, we still tone down the insults in front of Adrien, for his sake, but we can go right back to hating each other otherwise.”

“Works for me.” Nino said. It didn’t, really. The last people he wanted to be trapped alone with, doing whatever they chose to do, was Chloé and Ross. Both of them were standoffish, and that was a kind description. Both of them made no secret of what they disliked about him. Both of them were kind of dominating personalities, despite Chloé trying to be kinder and Ross’ literal mutism. Nino didn’t even want to think about the kinds of things they’d cook up for them to do together.

They both looked to Ross, who gazed back impassively. “This is going to be a train wreck.” He signed. “But whatever.”

Chloé snapped her head to Nino, making him shrink under her eye. “You’re first.” She said. “I know you’re not doing anything today, so we’re getting this over with. Let me make some calls.”

With that, she stood up and exited the apartment, already tapping some number into her phone. The fact that she needed to make some calls at all already made Nino terrified of whatever she was scheming – what she had probably been plotting from the moment they agreed to make any plans at all.

“Oh, man.” Nino said, covering his face. “How’d I end up roped into this?”

Ross snickered. “I think it’s more telling that you’re lumped into the same group as Chloé and me.”

“Yeah, that probably says something, doesn’t it?” Nino shook his head. “Well, I guess I’m with Chloé today. When do you want to hang out?”

Ross groaned. “Can we not?”

_Tempting. Unfortunately, we’d never hear the end of it if we got found out._ “Sorry, bro, I don’t think that’ll fly.”

“Fine. Chloé probably has the right idea, though, let’s get it over with. You busy after school tomorrow?”

“After remedial studies, no.”

“Alright, well, you think of something for then. I’ll work on getting an idea for Chloé.”

_That’s fair. That way each of us will get one idea and one tag-along done in the first round. But what on earth can we even do together?_ “Sure thing, I’ll think of something.”

Ross looked over to the hall that led to the bedrooms. “Are we telling Adrien about this? Chloé didn’t say anything until he left.”

Nino just shook his head. “I don’t know, dude. She didn’t tell us not to mention it.”

He just shrugged. “Not that I’d listen anyway.” He grabbed his tea and stood up. “Well, good luck.” He signed as he walked away.

_Great. This is going to be brilliant. Best idea ever._ Nino had nothing else to do, and he couldn’t exactly get away to go bother Alya or something since Chloé could be back at any moment, so he just sipped his tea and stewed in his nerves.

Chloé was the immediate threat, but she was also the one who was more likely to give a legitimate attempt at being his friend. Because Ross was right, she was more sensitive. She cared what people thought about her (or at least, she cares _that_ people thought about her), most of all Adrien, and so she’ll put in effort if it will make him happy. _Most likely she’ll try to teach me manners or something. A well-meaning attempt at improving me without really seeing how condescending it is. Or knowing perfectly well how condescending it is. Can’t really tell with her._

_Ross, though, I don’t even know where to start. No clue where to take him or where he’ll drag me. What does he even do except work? Does he have hobbies? I guess he reads a lot, but I’m pretty sure most of that is science stuff and even then, reading isn’t really a hobby we can do together and actually like, bond and become friends like Adrien wants over. Maybe I should just ask Adrien. Or Juleka. She might know._

Nino really didn’t know what to expect, he just knew he’d rather have no part in it. _It’s so unfair. I don’t even squabble with them. Why am I part of this?_

“Nino!” Chloé practically kicked the door in. “Good news! Everything’s all set up. Come on, now, we don’t have all day. We have to make our first stop.”

Nino was already halfway out the door, being dragged by his arm, when he found the wherewithal to ask, “what?”

“Just get in the car.” Obediently, he did. Only once he was settled in the back of the car and Chloé had given directions to the driver did she stop to explain anything at all. She smiled at him, a sickening, “honey, this is for your own good” smile. “Our first stop,” She said, “will be the salon. You wear your hair short – that’s fine, but you could use a trim. We’ll also be getting mani-pedis.”

“Wait, what?”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Problem? Is a mani-pedi not manly enough for you, mister dude bro?”

“Well…” _Yes._ He almost said it but realized how stupid it sounded and promptly shut his mouth. Adrien regularly does more grooming than that, even after he quit modelling. Nino could suck it up and figure out how to not be embarrassed by it for a day. _I guess._

Satisfied with his silence, Chloé continued. “Basically, the idea is a head-to-toe makeover.” She said. _This is worse than I imagined._ “After we’re done at the salon, we’ll go clothes shopping. Don’t worry, I’m paying. And remember I’m filthy stinking rich, so don’t even try to weasel out of it. I’m aware that you won’t wear everything I buy you. That’s fine. That’s not the point.”

Nino furrowed his brow. “What… is the point, then?”

“As I said, you’re unrefined.” She folded her hands in her lap. “You’re crass, impolite, and you have no idea how to present yourself to the world.” _Wow. Thanks._ “Luckily for you, Adrien likes that about you. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t know how to clean up, or how to act should you need to. As Adrien’s best friend, you need to know how to present yourself, so you don’t embarrass him or yourself.” Chloé cleared her throat and picked some invisible lint off her cardigan. “To that end, you’re getting a makeover. You don’t have to like it. I just want you to experience it, so you know what Adrien does.” She paused just long enough for Nino to think, _That’s… actually sort of thoughtful._ “Also, you really need better clothes.” _There it is._ “But do _try_ to have fun. It really is quite enjoyable if you let it be.”

Unable to think of anything else to say, Nino just settled for, “Thanks, Chloé. I’ll try.”

She turned up her nose at him. “I’ll spare you the behavior lessons for now. Just let yourself be pampered. This is also supposed to be us bonding, and there’s little _I_ love more than being pampered.”

Nino chuckled. “Got it, dudette.”

She scrunched up her nose but said nothing.

When they arrived at the salon, Nino was whirled off to be groomed, all under Chloé’s watchful eye. The hair was fine, especially since it’d be under his cap most of the time anyway. He was used to haircuts, and though the barber did a lot that he didn’t really understand or (he thought) need, his hair did end up looking nice. _Sure, alright, cool._

Sitting and having someone scrutinize his nails before attacking them with whatever on earth they were doing was much less tolerable. The ladies attending to Chloé and himself were working quietly, probably because Chloé was talking to him. “Oh, suck it up.” She said. Nino got a little worried because her tone was strangely teasing. In a friendly way. “Adrien comes here all the time.”

“Does he?” Nino asked, making a face at his nails but carefully keeping still for the one working on them. “Or do you drag him here all the time?”

Chloé laughed. Loudly. “Honey, he drags _me_ here.” Nino assumed she must have seen his face because she asked, “Oh it’s not that bad, is it?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” He muttered. “I don’t want to be here.”

“Hush, we agreed no complaining.”

“We agreed minimal complaining. And I don’t want to be here.”

“Just relax. Come on, you need it.” She chuckled. Nino thought it was supposed to be a lighthearted one, but instead it sounded sinister. “Maybe I should have booked a whole spa day. Ooh. Maybe I _will_ , when it’s Ross’ turn.”

Nino hummed uncertainly. “Maybe you shouldn’t subject the poor workers to Ross.”

“Oh, poor workers.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “It’s their job. Ross won’t make it any harder for them. He’ll just spend all day complaining, and all I have to do to avoid that is not look at him.”

“I wasn’t talking about his personality, girl. I was talking about his tail.”

The lady giving him his manicure paused and looked like she wanted to say something, but a glare from Chloé sent her right back to work. “I’ll think on it.” Chloé said. “But I don’t think it’d get in the way.”

“Also, you might want to think twice about any kind of massages, or really anything where people have their hands all over him.”

Chloé gave a defeated huff of a groan at that. “Oh. Right. So, no massages, then. Maybe a mud bath? And the sauna. Definitely the sauna.”

Nino sighed. “Well, it’s an idea. Wish I had one.”

Chloé chuckled again. “It’s not your fault he doesn’t talk to us. I’d have a hard time coming up with ideas too if I wasn’t rich and treating myself, too. Do you have anything in common?”

“Aside from Adrien? Not that I know of.”

“Then use Adrien.” She said simply.

Nino wasn’t sure exactly how to do that, but at least it was something. “I just have no idea what he’d have fun doing.”

“Who cares if he has fun?” Chloé scoffed. “This isn’t about having fun, it’s about getting to know each other. I’m bringing you to do something I like. If you _don’t_ like it, then at least we know we don’t have that in common. If we don’t have _anything_ in common, then at least we have an excuse for Adrien when he asks us why we’re not friends.”

Nino shook his head and laughed. “I guess that’s true.”

“Of course, it is. Anyway, stop worrying about him. You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

Nino did not find anything about the process relaxing. Even when he wasn’t feeling awkward having his hands and feet fondled and manhandled, he was feeling embarrassed because they were very much in the open and any old dude could walk in and see him. Nino used to _be_ the dude that walked in and saw people in the manicure or pedicure stations and judge them. Plus, he was a dude. Adrien was a rich model, so he had an excuse, but Nino, an average dude, had no business getting a pedicure.

That was weird.

There was a lot Nino would do, mani-pedis apparently included, but this was definitely pushing the line. He wanted it over with as fast as possible, and he wanted to get out of there. He’d take clothes shopping with Chloé if it meant getting out.

Though, he had to admit, when all was said and done and Chloé was smugly leering at him from the other side of the car, his hands and feet did feel nice.

_Grass is always greener._ He thought mournfully on the fifth or fiftieth fair of pants Chloé made him try on. It wasn’t embarrassing like getting groomed was, but it was exhausting. At least all he had to do before was sit in a chair and hold still.

On the bright side, Chloé _did_ listen to his input when he commented on the clothes. On the dark side, any comment from him meant she inevitably clicked her tongue and dragged him off to another section where she would toss another ten or thirty items at him to try on.

On the bright side, Chloé at least didn’t force her way into the changing room with him. On the dark side, that meant that he had to go in and out for every single item so she could get a look.

Nino would take relaxing over this, no matter how not relaxing the salon was. The worst part, probably, was that his hands felt so clean and cared for and he felt kind of hesitant to use them so much. Which was stupid. They were hands. Made for grabbing and manipulating things. _I don’t want to be here._

_How is she planning on shopping for Ross? He needs all his pants altered for his tail. Surely we’re not tailoring everything._

They went around to approximately a gazillion stores and tried on that many clothes times infinity. By the end of it all, Nino was sure Chloé had bought more clothes than he had in his entire closet. Which, granted, wasn’t much, but still. It was the principle of the matter. He only got her to tone it down when he made the argument that his room wasn’t that big and he wouldn’t have space in his closet for everything, since the cost argument was shot down. (He very deliberately did _not_ look at the price tag when they checked out of any given store. He didn’t even want to think about how much money was in the bags they were practically swimming in once they got back in the car.)

But then she did something surprising, even to him, and their final stop was a small shop with a little foreign lady who took one look at Chloé and shooed him into the back and forced him into an outfit he wouldn’t have ever thought he’d be caught dead in.

It definitely wasn’t street wear. But at the same time, it was pretty street. Like, when he looked himself over, he thought Chloé’s struggling description of “thuggish” actually worked pretty well. It was sort of thuggish in silhouette but was made of the most comfortable material Nino had ever felt (including everything they’d been trying on all day) and was a dazzling, deep emerald color.

At first, Nino had no idea what the heck Chloé was thinking. It was no outfit he’d ever be caught dead walking around in. It was closer to a costume than an outfit with the over-the-top color scheme and theme. The sleeveless jacket had large hexagons arranged on it, like some kind of turtle shell, and everything was a strange mix of refined and distressed. He balked at the complicated embroidery on the hood, and subtly arranged throughout the whole outfit. Whatever it was, it was custom, which meant it was ordered ahead of time. Probably far ahead of time. Nino idly wondered how Chloé got his measurements to plan this, and then he wondered why she planned it at all. She would have had to arrange for it before they made their agreement. She would have had no reason to be nice to him in particular beyond just tolerating him.

And then he thought that something like this must have cost a _fortune_.

And then Chloé pulled out a pair of sleek sports goggles, also specially designed, seemingly to go with this outfit in particular.

And then everything clicked into place. “It’s about time you had your own persona, Turtle.” Chloé said, smirking at his no-doubt hilariously dumb expression. “I would have gone to Marinette, but she was a bit busy with keeping everyone alive and then Fashion Week, so.”

Nino didn’t have the words to respond. He wanted to, but his mind was completely blank, and he wasn’t sure his mouth would work if it wasn’t.

“Obviously we’re not fighting anymore, but I know Chat and one of these days he’s going to ask us to dance with him. So, I got your stage outfit made.” There was a long, awkward pause as Nino just stared at the goggles in his hand and at Chloé herself. “What?” She hissed. “Why are you staring like that?”

He shook his head slowly. “Sorry.” He said. “I just… don’t know what to say.”

Chloé huffed and crossed her arms and turned away from him. “How about ‘Thank you, Chloé! You’re so thoughtful and you really think ahead! I really love my new outfits, I think they really suit me!’” She shook her head. “Definitely suits you.” She mumbled. “Slow as a turtle.”

Nino laughed. “Sorry.” He kept laughing as Chloé pouted. “Thank you, Chloé. _Really_. This is amazing.” He never thought he’d need a stage outfit, and he very well might not ever, but there was something to be said for just having it.

He knew it was too expensive, and if he wasn’t under strict orders for compliance with minimal complaining, he’d have refused ninety-nine percent of the clothes for exactly that reason. Probably even the turtle outfit. Even still, that Chloé – especially _Chloé_ – had thought of him and made him a persona like the ones she and Alya had adopted to fill in for Ladybug and Chat Noir made him feel so much more a part of the team than he ever had before. He felt like he was part of some exclusive club. Some exclusive, themed club. It was absolutely ridiculous, and he _loved_ it.

He tried on the goggles and wondered how on earth Chloé had dug up his prescription.

Chloé huffed. “Obviously this one has been in the works for a while.” She said. “And it wasn’t all me. Alya helped a lot. She picked the theme and gave me your measurements.” _How did_ Alya _get my measurements?_ “But it was finished recently, and I thought this would be a good time to give it to you.” She pursed her lips and sucked in a breath and gritted her teeth like it was hard for her to say her next few words. “You’re part of the team, Nino. I know we aren’t really friends, but we’re teammates, and that’s never going to change.” She dragged in another breath, grimacing all the while. “I respect you. And I respect what you do for Adrien. Thanks for being there… dude.”

Nino gaped at her.

Chloé sputtered, this time not of any sort of embarrassment but as if to get the words she just spoke off her tongue. “Anyway!” She tossed her hair. “That’s more than enough of that! Get back into your peasant clothes and we can finally get away from each other.”

Nino chuckled and shook his head and obediently did as ordered. “Hey, Chlo?”

“Hmm?”

“I respect you, too. A lot. Thanks for being there.” He coughed and smirked. “For Adrien, of course.”

“Of course.” She agreed. She was turned away from him, but Nino still saw the little upwards quirk of her lips.


	5. A Tug On A Leash

Ross was, to put it lightly, less than enthused about the deal he’d ended up in with Chloé and Nino. Because obviously spending his days hanging out with them was going to be a _great_ idea that was totally not a waste of time.

_You’re doing it for Adrien._ He reminded himself. _All of us are._

All he had to do, really, was play along. That suited Ross just fine. There wasn’t anything Chloé could make him do that he’d really hate. A lot that would be annoying, more that would be mind-numbingly boring, but nothing that wouldn’t be tolerable. And Nino would probably actually try to find something he’d enjoy. _Good luck with that._

To be fair, his afternoon with Nino probably wouldn’t be that bad. Nino was more boring than the color beige, but he was at least nice. Which was part of why he was so boring. _Personality of wet tissue paper, honestly._

Chloé, though, could and would cook up something specifically to bother him. The good thing about their arrangement, at least, was that he had the chance to do exactly that right back to her. And he had an idea of what to do. Something he’d enjoy, but Chloé would _definitely_ hate. _What was it she agreed to? We have to do what the other says, with only minimal complaining? She’s definitely going to regret that._ _Too bad I’m going first, so she can get revenge. Oh well. I’ll handle whatever she throws at me when it’s her turn._

_I don’t really know what to do for Nino, though. What does he even do? I don’t want to just mess with him._

_Whatever. Maybe whatever he’s plotting will give me an idea. I should text Chloé and make sure she’s ready for tonight._ The convenient thing about his job was that his lunchtime lined up with Adrien and his friends’. So as Ross lounged on break and ate his lunch, he texted Chloé.

R: I’m taking you out tonight.  
CB: That was fast.  
R: Pretty sure we all want to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
CB: You’re not wrong.  
R: Wear something you don’t mind getting ruined.  
CB: I already hate this.  
CB: What are we going to be doing?  
R: It’s a surprise. Just be ready at around sunset. Idk when Nino and I will finish.  
CB: Is this going to keep me up all night?  
R: Only if you waste too much time complaining.  
CB: I just know you’re plotting something horrible.  
R: You might also want to bring a flashlight. Preferably waterproof.  
CB: This just keeps getting worse.  
CB: And here I was planning something actually nice for you.  
CB: All considerate and everything.  
R: Okay 1 I don’t believe that for a second and 2 I do find this fun.  
CB: The great Ross finds something fun? Astonishing.  
R: Not my fault you’re as interesting as a sack of coal.  
CB: I’m plenty interesting! The only interesting thing about you is your stupid tail.  
R: You’re right, I take it back. A sack of coal would be a lot more interesting.  
R: If it helps, you’re still more interesting than Nino.  
CB: We both know perfectly well what you think of Nino.  
R: My point exactly.  
CB: If you had any hobbies at all, maybe you wouldn’t be such a little bitch.  
R: If your personality wasn’t entirely dependent on your rich daddy, maybe you wouldn’t be such an ass.  
CB: I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.  
R: Right back at you. I guess Adrien’s intervention is already working.  
CB: Just remember we’re doing this for him.  
R: If I had forgotten, I wouldn’t be doing this at all.  
CB: At least we agree on something.

_That went about as well as expected. I can’t wait to see how unprepared she’ll be. I should make sure to pack an extra shirt or something for her. I_ am _supposed to be being nice._ With a sigh and a shake of his head, he got back to work.

Soon enough, it was time for his meeting with Nino. At Nino’s apartment. Ross knocked on the door and waited for a while before hitting the doorbell. Nino opened the door for him and dragged him past some kid in the living room and shut the door to his bedroom behind them, so that they wouldn’t be bothered.

Nino’s room was pretty standard. Pretty boring. Bed in the middle, jutting out with the headboard against the far wall. A few shelves scattered around, and a small dresser and closet absolutely bursting with clothes. (That caught Ross’ attention for a moment, until he realized that almost everything still had the tag on it, so they must have come from Nino’s time with Chloé the day before. Or Nino just gets a lot of expensive clothes he never wears, which seemed less likely if more interesting.) There were posters of bands and pokémon on the wall, and a minimalist lamp on his bedside table. Which, really, left only two things worth looking at.

There was the computer on his desk. It was pretty standard but looked to be decently powerful. The really interesting part about that, though, was the microphone he had tucked away next to it. The other eye-catching things were the various instruments. He had some kind of soundboard with a bunch of buttons – he remembered the device from when Rocco saw it and others like it in the PR studio, but Rocco had never actually learned most of the functions and so it was beyond Ross’ understanding. He just knew generally what it was for.

Then there was a ukulele on the wall, and a guitar, and a banjo, and a mini electronic keyboard, and even a violin. Ross examined them all and nodded approvingly. _Okay, at least it’s something._

“I’ve got a little challenge with Adrien going.” Nino said, to introduce his task. “He likes to compose his own music for his performances. Always has, since he couldn’t ask one of us since we didn’t know. Apparently Juleka helped on occasion, but he’s always been part of it.” Ross raised his brow. “So, I’m making him a track to make a performance to, just for fun. I thought maybe we could work on it together.”

Ross frowned. “I don’t play.” He signed.

“Don’t worry.” Nino said. “You don’t need to. I’m going for a more electronic sound anyway, so a lot of it’s done on the computer. I thought maybe you could just give some input, since you have a performing background and if you wanted, I could show you around the software so you can try working on it yourself.” He shrugged. “And if you want, we could play around on the instruments, too. I just thought this would be a chill hangout. And it’s for Adrien, so it’s something we share at least that far.”

Ross smiled and shook his head as he sat down. _Called it. Conscientious through and through._ “Alright, then.” He signed.

Nino clicked something on his computer, and a melody played. It was fairly quiet, but Ross had sensitive ears anyway. It was synthetic and bouncy and if Ross didn’t know any better, he might have said that Nino had put all his personality into his music.

Maybe he did.

The track did scream “Adrien” to him, if he tried to think of how Nino must have seen him. It was different than what Ross would have made, but they had very different views of Adrien.

Nino’s was upbeat and energetic and optimistic and resilient. It was kind and considerate and accommodating and bright and inviting. It was fun and enduring and catchy.

Ross’ song of Adrien would have been much darker. Traits would be similar – resilience and optimism and that glow – but a lot would be different. It would be rough and tense and frantic and rattling.

Ross didn’t think it was necessarily a difference in what they saw in Adrien, but what they focused on when they did look at him. To Ross, Adrien was a survivor. He was tough and brave beyond measure and good enough to take the scarier path rather than the easier one. He’d been through so much and had come out on top. Ross couldn’t admire him more for that.

But to Nino, based on his song, Adrien was first and foremost a friend. He was the attentive boy who tried his best to get along and to make his friends get along. He looked at people who couldn’t stand each other and saw a chance for them to become close. He was the busy kid who always found time when he was needed.

For all that Nino wasn’t very interesting in person, at least not for Ross, it all came across clear as day through that short, unfinished track. Ross felt strangely like he understood Nino quite a lot better than he had before, and he had the uncomfortable suspicion that he may have underestimated Nino.

Of course, that didn’t mean Ross trusted him at all. Just being in that room alone together made his skin crawl. It was just music. Music didn’t mean anything. Not anything that mattered.

“Well?” Nino asked. “What do you think?”

Ross thought for a moment. “Too relaxed.” He signed. “Maybe add something under it to add more tension?”

Nino pursed his lips for a moment and pulled his guitar down and started playing. _He definitely has a talent._ “Something like that?” He asked. It was a quick little series of notes, pretty short overall especially for the quick tempo, but Ross knew that played under the rest of the track with maybe a few changes every once in a while, to keep it interesting, it would do exactly what he asked.

“Pretty much exactly.” He signed.

“Great, I’ll try it out.” As Nino started fiddling with stuff on the computer, they sat in silence. Nino squirmed. “So, uh, I’ll be honest, dude, I pretty much know nothing about you. Which is weird, since you’re Adrien’s boyfriend. And roommate. And we had a whole adventure together.”

“Not really.” Ross signed. “We were only on that adventure together for a few days. Most of it was when I was gone, and the rest was with Josh.”

Nino drummed his fingers on the desk. “Okay, yeah. True. But you’re still the guy my best friend is in love with. I know you don’t want to do this, but he’s right that we _should_ know each other better.”

Ross rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“To… know? To know you better?”

“Ask if you’ve got questions.”

“Okay. Well…” Nino looked away, as if he was having trouble thinking of anything to ask. Ross leaned back. He hated that room. It smelled like Nino and he didn’t like it. “You mentioned to Adrien that you don’t trust Chloé or me.” He stopped to watch Ross, but Ross just nodded. “Why… not?”

Ross gave him a flat look. “I wonder.” He signed.

Nino shook his head. He gave no retort.

They were quiet until Nino played the track again, with the addition, and nodded along approvingly. “Good call, dude.” He said. Ross just stared at the ceiling.

This meeting was turning out exactly as boring as he’d anticipated.

“So, uh, what do you actually want to do?”

Ross sighed deeply. What he actually wanted to do was leave, but he couldn’t very well do that yet. “Find a way to make this bearable.” Was what he ended up signing to Nino. Then, as the idea struck him, he pulled out two pokéballs and released Ditto and Lucario.

Ditto spotted Nino and jumped onto him and was greeted with a grin and a playful rub in turn. _They know each other from when he took Ditto into the Hideaway. And Lucario will probably like listening to him. Let them do the bonding._

Deciding on that course of action, Ross laid back down and closed his eyes. There wasn’t a chance in hell he’d actually fall asleep in Nino’s room, in Nino’s bed, but it was better to lay and daydream than to be stuck with their terrible excuse for talking. Lucario and Ditto could entertain Nino for a few hours, and then Ross could leave, and they can tell Adrien that they spent time hanging out with the pokémon.

Foolproof.

Ross just didn’t account for fools who were too nice and honest for their own good. Namely, Nino and Lucario.

“Ross, aren’t you supposed to be trying?” Lucario chided.

“Just don’t and say we did.” Ross growled back.

“You know you can’t do that.”

“I could if you two goody-two-shoes would let me.”

Nino sighed. “Ross, I know this isn’t easy, or fun, but we have to try. For Adrien.”

“I am trying!” He exclaimed, sitting up to glare at Nino. “I’m here, aren’t I?” Remembering that Nino couldn’t understand him, he signed the same thing. “I could be in the lab right now, but instead I’m wasting time here. For Adrien.” He said the last part mockingly, and though it was mostly for Lucario (the one who could understand his speech) he was pretty sure the tone got across to Nino.

“Honestly, dude, I would think you’d put the _most_ effort in. Don’t you love the guy?”

Ross growled deep in his throat, a dark sound that made Nino and Lucario both recoil. “Of course, I love him. That’s why I’m listening to him at all. You really think I’d even pretend to put up with this for anyone else?”

Lucario raised his paws to his muzzle. “Oh.” He said. “Adrien _made_ you do this.”

Ross grunted in agreement. “As good as.” He muttered, not signing that for Nino.

Nino eyed them both for a moment. “No, I guess not. But are you trying to appease him or make him happy? Because right now it looks kind of like you just want him off your case.”

“Maybe I do. Who cares?”

“He does.” Nino furrowed his brow. The words came out like a question. “Chloé and I are both doing this because if we manage to actually get along, then Adrien will be over the moon. If your only reason for being here is to get him to stop complaining, then… just go.” He shook his head, for the first time looking almost… disappointed with Ross. Maybe even disgusted.

Ross frowned. He’d gotten a lot of disgusted looks like that, because of the fusion, from people who don’t understand or are uncomfortable because of the tail and ears and fur and pigmented nails. They never bothered him before, and they sure as heck weren’t about to start now, but… he’d also gotten looks like that because of who he is, rather than what. They didn’t bother him either, usually, except that in this case it was Nino, and more importantly it was Adrien, and if Adrien found out what Nino was so disgusted by, Ross knew he’d be in a lot of trouble.

Adrien would _hate_ that Ross didn’t give this arrangement his best effort. He’d hate that Ross lied to him. He’d hate that Ross couldn’t even make one dumb exception and _try_ for his own best friends. He’d hate that Ross was so lazy and apathetic and he’d hate how unfriendly and un-Adrien he was.

And _that_ made Ross squirm. Nino’s gaze felt like a bastardized surrogate of Adrien’s, and the judgmental and disappointed look in it set Ross on edge.

Nino shook his head. “Seriously. I’m not keeping you here. You can go if you don’t want to stay; I won’t tell Adrien.”

Ross was stunned. He didn’t expect to be given an option. He’d resigned himself to his fate, thought nothing could be done about it, thought there was no way out. But the door was right there. Nino was giving him the green light.

And he wouldn’t tell Adrien.

Ross signed a quick, “Okay,” and stood.

“Hey,” Lucario protested, “don’t just leave! You know you need to-”

“Come on.” Ross didn’t sign for Nino, he just glanced at Lucario and Ditto, and let Ditto jump onto his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Lucario caught his arm. “You know this isn’t the right choice.” He said sternly.

Ross never knew really what any “right” choice was. He just knew what he felt. At that moment, he felt like he wanted to get out of there, so that was what he did. He left the Lahiffe apartment, Lucario trailing behind him, without a word.

“Ross!” Lucario barked as they stepped into the street. “Listen to me!”

“You’re just going to tell me to go back in.” Ross growled.

“Of course, I am! You promised Adrien you’d try!”

“I don’t want to.”

“You can’t just ignore anything you don’t want to do. Just because you don’t want to do something doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“It kind of is!” Lucario grabbed his shoulder roughly, sending a jolt through him. Ross froze on the spot. His feet planted into the concrete, his hands paralyzed, even his breath was motionless in his lungs.

He hadn’t felt anyone grab him like that since…

“Sorry!” Lucario yelped and jumped away. Ross sucked in half a shaky breath, still not enough air. He felt like he was suffocating. “Ross? Breathe. It’s just me. I’m sorry I grabbed you. I’m not going to hurt you. Breathe.”

Ross exhaled sharply, releasing more air than he thought he had, and turned on his heel. He breathed in deeply. The city was big, with so many things around so many corners. But it wasn’t caged.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Lucario’s voice was a hot tickle in his ear, laying broken together on the ground after the first time Talbot made them…

“Luc, please, just shut up!” Ross growled with what little breath he had.

A whine, the same whine from a dark basement with such a different scent than the city breeze carried. The same whine from a crowded basement with no breeze in the first place.

Ross didn’t know what was happening. Nothing quite like this had happened before. But he didn’t like it. He _hated_ it. He hated every agonizing second he had to relive. He just wanted it to stop.

Only one thing had ever gotten anything to stop with any sort of certainty, and luckily, he wasn’t in a basement with only one locked door or stuck in a room with a promise as his chains. He was free to do the only thing that ever worked, so he did. His legs kicked into gear and he walked away.

Even as he walked, he felt hands on him. He felt chains chafe his wrists and ankles. His movements felt more like struggling than walking, but that wasn’t right, because he couldn’t even remember the last time he struggled. He couldn’t remember if he ever had. Across the street, Ross saw him. A man in a too-expensive suit like he was trying to flaunt how much money he had. A beast of a man in mind and body. More beast than Ross, in Ross’ own opinion.

Ross froze. There was hot breath against his skin, a wrenching pain in his shoulders and throat and back and everywhere else. The soft fabric of that man’s tie brushed his back, sending a shiver down his spine like a bead of sweat.

Ross could smell it all again, and it was worse than he remembered. Maybe just by virtue of him having been separated from it for a while, but it was _vile_. Stale and dank and filthy with the sting of iron.

Ross shut his eyes tight and growled under his breath and bit his tongue and endured it because he knew there was nothing he could do. He didn’t have any choice. He never did. So, he did what he always did. He took it, and he waited for Talbot, or Lailah, or- A slick tongue swiped across his ear, and warm, furry arms hugged him from behind.

He bumped into something and stumbled and caught himself on a wall.

There was no breeze.

“Ross? Ross, please.”

He shook his head and tried to cover his ears. It was breathing and grunting and moaning and he hated it.

“Hey, dude, you’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe. He’s gone. He’s in jail. No one will touch you. You’re safe. You’re okay. You’re in Lumiose, remember dude? You’re safe.”

“You’re safe. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

“Open your eyes, dude. It’s alright. You’re safe.”

Ross opened his eyes. It was hard, but he’d done a lot of hard things. He opened his eyes, and Nino was kneeling there in front of him, whispering softly meaningless words of comfort. Lucario stood behind him, crying again. Ross’ fault. _Fuck._

“Get away from me.” Ross growled. Nino wouldn’t have understood, but he backed away anyway. Ross could feel his heart beating. _Bum-pump._ Every pulse and movement felt like his heart was three sizes too big and was pressing against his ribcage with every twitch.

If he didn’t die from suffocation, surely his heart would burst. And Ross felt something he didn’t even really feel when he was in that basement, or in that lab, or in that cage. Fear. Absolute, pure and utter terror.

It wasn’t a totally unfamiliar feeling, and he knew enough to know that it was a trend for him to be feeling like that only after he had been freed. Still, it didn’t make it any easier.

“You want to talk about it?” Nino asked quietly.

“No.” Again, Ross didn’t sign, but Nino seemed to understand him anyway.

Nothing made the pounding in his chest or the ice in his heart any easier, but Ross had done a lot of hard things. He struggled to his feet and lifted his chin.

“Why don’t we go back inside?”

“No!” Ross stepped back, right into a rough brick wall.

“Okay.” Nino sighed. “To the park, then. Vert Plaza is just over there. Do you want to go there?”

Ross swallowed thickly and looked to the plaza and saw lush greenery between the buildings. “Yeah.” He nodded and forced himself to walk there.

By the time they made it to the plaza and immersed themselves in the trees, Ross had calmed down a lot. The trees helped. There were never any trees like these before. He liked the trees.

He wondered if that specter of Talbot he saw was a real person wearing the man’s face, or just a shadow entirely. He hoped it was just a shadow. He didn’t want to think about how he might have accidentally hurt them if they were a real person. Ross didn’t _think_ he used his illusions, but his mind was more than a little messed up and he knew if he saw the real Talbot his sane mind would be sorely tempted.

_What the hell was that?_

“Are you feeling better?” Nino asked. They both stopped under a tree and sat down.

Ross looked to Lucario, who looked as panicked as Ross had felt, and who was adamantly not opening his mouth. “Yeah.” Ross said, signing for Nino as an afterthought. “I’m doing better.”

“Can I, uh… do you need a hug, or something?”

Ross looked between Nino and Lucario and sighed. “Lucario. Come here.”

Obediently, Lucario approached and sat down next to him. Ross reached over and carefully, slowly pulled Lucario into him “I’m sorry, buddy.” He said, just for Lucario. “You were right, I just…”

“I was so scared.” Lucario whined into Ross’ chest. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ross stroked Lucario’s fur. “I didn’t even know something like that would happen. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lucario kept crying into Ross’ shirt, and there wasn’t anything he could do to console him except hold him close and assure him he wasn’t blamed. But eventually they all calmed down, and Ross turned his gaze to Nino.

Nino squirmed under his gaze. He always did. It was usually one of the most fun things he could do with Nino. But even if Nino was boring, even if Ross walked out leaving Nino with no doubts about exactly how he felt about him, Nino was still the one who came out to help. Nino still stood by him when Ross needed him.

Ross gritted his teeth and averted his gaze. Then he lifted his hand. “Thanks.” He signed. Then he extended that hand.

Nino took it in his own, and they looked at each other. Their hands were clasped like bros about to do that one-armed hug bros sometimes do and they held like that for a moment before letting go.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Nino asked.

He asked. He didn’t order or leave no room for refusal. If Ross wanted to leave or just sit in silence, they would.

“Will you tell Adrien what happened?”

Ross wrung his hands before signing. “I don’t know what happened. It’s never happened before.”

“Maybe we can figure it out if you describe it?”

After a long pause and expectant eyes from both Nino and Lucario, Ross just signed a name. “Talbot.”

Nino furrowed his brow. “You mean like, a flashback?”

Ross shrugged. “I’d rather not talk about it with you.”

“Okay. If you’re sure. I understand.”

Ross looked to Lucario. “What do you think?” He purred, just for Lucario’s ears. He very consciously kept his hands still, so Nino wouldn’t understand.

“You saw Talbot?” Lucario whimpered.

“Yeah.” Ross said. “And felt. And smelled.” He shook his head. “It was like I was there again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault. I just… don’t know what to do. What if this keeps happening?”

Lucario looked nervously to Nino. “Your friends will need to help. I can’t. I wish I could. I’m sorry I can’t.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ross repeated. “It’s just… when you tried to talk to me. When you said you were sorry when it was starting, it just threw me back into that time when he made us…” Lucario looked about ready to vomit or cry and if he were honest Ross didn’t feel too much better. “I can’t tell them about it.” He said. “I don’t think I can.” It was weird having that conversation with Nino right there, even if he couldn’t understand. But Nino was the best Ross had at the moment, and he didn’t feel ready yet to let Nino go either.

“Maybe you don’t need to? Not in detail, anyway. Nino helped you this time, and he doesn’t know.”

_That’s true._ Ross looked to Nino. “I might have underestimated him.” Ross said. He was tired, and hungry, and he didn’t want to talk about Talbot or whatever had just happened to him. He wasn’t jazzed to admit he might have been wrong, either, but at least it was an out. He got what he needed. He was done with that topic. For now, at least. “Maybe there is a reason Adrien likes him.”

Lucario hesitated but nodded along. “He’s a good person, and he’s friendly and level-headed.”

“Yeah.” Ross mumbled. “You’re right. I should give it a real shot.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to. I still don’t want to.” Ross hugged his knees. After a long sigh, he signed to Nino as he spoke. “I do want Adrien to be happy. I never went into the deal just to get him off my back.” He took a deep breath. “I just didn’t like that I didn’t have a choice. I felt… I feel trapped in this deal. I want out. That’s why I didn’t want to try. Cheating is the only choice I have in this.”

“You really think Adrien would force you to do anything?” Nino asked gently.

_Yes._ “No.” He signed. “I guess not.” He shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.” Nino said. “If you really feel like that, it’s better to talk about it. I don’t think either of us think Adrien would do it on purpose, but if that’s what it feels like, you should talk to him.”

_I don’t know about that._ “I don’t want to.”

“That’s fine. I’m just telling you what I think you should do. It’s always your decision.”

“I really don’t want to.”

Nino was quiet for a moment, and then he asked, “Will you tell me why?”

Ross bit his lip and ducked his head. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“That doesn’t mean you should let him hurt you.” Nino said. He sighed. “I didn’t think Adrien was forcing us into anything. Was that really how it felt for you?” Ross gritted his teeth. “Can you tell me why?”

There was a breeze, fresh air that slipped past Ross and into his lungs. “I don’t know.” _Any number of reasons._ “Maybe I’m just used to not having a choice.” _Maybe because even trusting him was never a choice._ “Maybe I’m just paranoid.” _Maybe I shouldn’t have trusted him, even if it saved my life._ “Maybe I’m just broken.” _Maybe I never did trust him, and still don’t._

“Oh, Ross. It’s alright.” Nino whispered. “You’ll get through it. And I’m here for you.”

_Maybe._

“What can I do?”

Ross studied his face for a while. “Why did you come after me?”

Nino shrugged. “I just… felt like I needed to.”

Lucario shifted a little and murmured. “It was probably me. I was calling for help. Using aura.”

“Oh.” Ross said. “That makes sense.”

“What are you going to do?” Nino asked.

“I’ll meet with Chloé.” Ross said. “Get dirty.”

“She’s going to hate that.”

“I know.” Ross smiled, just a little. “But I think I need to get out, anyway. Maybe it’ll give me time to think, or maybe she’ll distract me so I don’t have to.” He stood up and looked around and breathed in the greenery once more. _Okay._ “Thanks, Nino.” He signed. Nino smiled and nodded. With a gentle, playful punch to the shoulder, Ross signed, “Really. I might’ve been wrong about you. Thanks.”

“I didn’t do anything special.” Nino smiled. “I’m boring, remember? I never do.”

Ross laughed. When they separated to go their different ways, Ross thought maybe Nino was more special than he got credit for. _Well. I guess Adrien’s intervention is working._

Even if Ross still felt trapped. It was strange. He didn’t think Adrien had any ill-intent toward him. He knew how much Adrien loved him. _Or does he really?_ He knew he was safe. He felt safe with Adrien. But the feeling of being trapped didn’t really go away with the feeling of impending abuse. Even when he found Adrien.

_“Why did you trust me?”_ Adrien asked that himself not too long ago. Ross’ honest answer was, _“Because I needed to.”_ Adrien was what he needed. Adrien was what he knew wouldn’t hurt him. What he could trust that far. And that was a hell of a lot further than anything else.

But Ross never had a choice. He went from being Talbot’s slave to following Adrien because he didn’t know what else he could do. Because Adrien was steady, and he was safe.

But there’s a lot of ways to be safe while still being leashed. A lot of people would say being leashed was the only way to be safe. Adrien himself had experience with that.

Ross knew Adrien would never leash anyone. He’d never try to restrict him or force him to do things against his will. Gabriel had done that to him, and he knew how it hurt. But that didn’t mean Ross hadn’t leashed himself, wittingly or not so, to Adrien.

Ross really hated being leashed. He hated being caged. The knowledge that he followed blindly with what Adrien asked him, even though Adrien never ordered him, the same way he followed Talbot’s customers without being ordered, without a choice, was tight around his throat. It pulled at his neck, tethered him to Adrien, and for once he wasn’t sure what to do.

Because normally he never knew what was right, and in this case he still didn’t, but normally he did know what he felt. In this case, he was torn. Because he loved Adrien with all his heart, but he wasn’t sure if he could keep that. He wasn’t sure if he could keep loving Adrien, and keep Adrien’s love, if he broke his leash. He wasn’t sure if his love wasn’t the leash itself, set up by Rocco and Josh before they died, maybe to protect him, maybe to protect Adrien, and he wasn’t sure if Adrien’s love was for him or for the leash Rocco and Josh left behind. He just couldn’t be sure.

He needed to be sure.

_“I at least know for sure now that I love you, though.”_ Ross hugged himself and shuddered. _He was so happy._

If love was a leash, it was a damn cruel one.

_I’m so happy with him, too. So, what’s “right”? What should I do?_


	6. Route 14

In Chloé’s opinion, the deal Adrien got her into with Ross and Nino was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. But also, clever, and surprisingly manipulative, and because it was Adrien, she knew it came from a place of love. There wasn’t anyone else the three of them would hang out with each other like that for, and that was precisely the beauty of it.

Well, with the exception perhaps of Nino. Nino was just as bad as Adrien sometimes with the feely “empathy” thing. He’d probably suffer with the rest of them for much less than Adrien.

It didn’t change the fact that Ross was an absolute ass and would definitely be doing something he _knew_ would piss Chloé off. She knew enough about him to expect that much, at least, even if she didn’t really know what they were doing.

But she had committed to this, and it would make Adrien happy, so she would just have to suck it up. _It’s just one night._ She reminded herself. _Then you can get your revenge._

Chloé was ready at precisely sunset and sat in her room waiting for her phone to ring and let her know when and where they were going. By the time the sun had completely sunk below the horizon, she was more than a little impatient. _I knew he was unreliable, but really. If you’re still with Nino, then say so. Don’t tell me sunset and forget about it!_ Thirty minutes later, her phone finally chimed.

She scooped it up, fully expecting an apology or an explanation, but that was clearly too much for Ross. Instead, all the text read was a location. The Route 14 gate. On the outskirts of the city. _At nine-o-clock on a school night? It’ll take an hour just to get there! What on earth does he want to do so late?_

She had to take a deep breath to calm down. _This is expected from him._ She thought. _Do it for Adrien. Don’t let him get to you._

_Lazy, good for nothing, loser that he is._

Luckily, all she had to do was get her driver. It could have been worse. _If it’s so far away, we really should have met up earlier. I know he was with Nino, but this is ridiculous! I need my beauty sleep!_

Over an hour later, Chloé groaned and looked at the time and saw it read 10:34pm. _I should already be asleep by now._ She exited the car and stepped towards the gate leaving the city. _I hate him. I hate this stupid deal. Ugh. The things I do for Adrien. I hope he appreciates this._

She hated her ratty clothes, worn because apparently they’d be doing something that could damage her good ones, she hated the dirty gate, she hated Ross and his stupid, smug grin and lackadaisical approach to everything but Adrien and his stupid science. And even Adrien was only a “sometimes” case.

There was a certain amount of respect she held for Ross, true. It takes a tough skin to walk with your head held high when you have such obvious and major physical mutations like he had. It takes guts and honesty to tell people how you really feel about them right to their face (and the only person Chloé has caught Ross hiding how he really feels about was Arthur, and that was… understandable.). It takes strength to go toe to toe with Chloé when she turned her sharp tongue on you, and Ross rivalled her in a way only Alya had previously.

And Chloé saw how good he was for Adrien. He was grounding and solid and stable when Adrien had none of that, when Chloé couldn’t give him that. She still thought she could, if only Adrien would have let her, but that point was moot when the fact was it wasn’t her who helped him.

Ross was not a good person, but neither was Chloé, and as much as she didn’t like him, she wouldn’t begrudge him those parts of him that were actually kind of cool.

That didn’t mean she wanted to spend any time with him, though, much less doing whatever he had planned.

Especially when he drags her out in the middle of the night – it’d definitely be midnight by the time she got back, at least - and doesn’t even show up.

Chloé crossed her arms and tapped her foot and waited. And waited. And waited. She was pulling her phone out of her purse to text him when he finally decided to grace her with his presence.

_Oh._ She looked him up and down. The fury at being made to wait as long as she had bubbled in her gut, but the lump in her throat was a stopper on it. _What happened to you?_ Ross looked back at her with tired eyes, dull eyes that held none of the cool spark they normally had. They were distraught eyes masking themselves.

Arceus knows Chloé knew what that looked like.

The bags were impressive alone, two enormous weights under his bottom eyelids, and though he normally wasn’t exactly put together, his fur, especially on his tail, was haphazardly ruffled and wild-looking. His shirt was frayed and worn and so were his khaki pants and the bandanna around his neck was only loosely tied and threatened to fall off at any moment. Chloé couldn’t remember if his boots were usually that dirty.

But mostly it was just his face. The worn-out clothes were normal, since he works with pokémon and does a lot of physical work. He didn’t smile, even sardonically, and hardly even seemed to notice her. He looked aged. Weathered. It wasn’t a good look on him.

“You look like hell.” Chloé said.

One of his ears twitched, and he raised a brow to look at her for a moment. He didn’t sign anything for her, though.

She didn’t like when he didn’t fight back. They both knew they were assholes. They both knew the other was right, at least to a point, when they pointed something out and insulted the other. That was their dynamic. That was how they worked. But even if the comment was right, neither of them just rolled over and took it.

To be met with silence unnerved Chloé more than she wanted to admit.

But they weren’t friends, even if they were ostensibly trying to be. And it wasn’t in Chloé’s nature to be… whatever Ross seemed like he needed just then anyway. So, she just tried again. “What took you so long?” She whined. “You made me wait!”

Ross sighed quietly and shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with.” He signed.

Chloé rather agreed with the sentiment, but she had a nagging feeling in her gut that he meant it a little differently than she expected. _What’s his problem?_ “I _said_ , what took you so long?”

Ross growled, but something like that would never scare off Chloé. After another sigh, he signed. “Nothing. I got held up is all.”

“Ugh, well what are we doing here? Can you at least tell me that?”

“We’re going to look for pokémon.”

For a moment, Chloé had to process what he’d signed. Another moment, and he began walking away, out of the city, onto Route 14. Another moment, and Chloé remembered why “looking for pokémon” would be the actual worst thing they could possibly be doing.

Route 14 was almost entirely marshland.

“What?!” She shrieked. “We are _not_ going out into that swamp!”

“Compliance with minimal complaining, Chloé.” Ross signed passively. “Let’s go.”

“I _just_ got my nails done! I cannot go traipsing about in the mud!”

“Not my problem, princess.”

Chloé crossed her arms and gritted her teeth and snarled, but she also paid attention. Color and light that wasn’t there before in Ross’ eyes. The specks of blue lit up like flame in the otherwise dark irises. At times like those, Chloé wasn’t convinced he wasn’t still changing from the fusion. She swore that there were times his eyes were like coals, totally dark and grey. The fire remained, but it was different from when the blue invading his irises was more prominent. Those times, the colors blended together, and his eyes shone a brilliant cobalt green. (If asked, the only reason she noticed was because it was a beautiful color, and she wanted it on a dress. Nothing she’s found had quite replicated it yet. Truthfully, Ross had taken Adrien’s heart, and the eyes are the windows to the soul. Chloé needed to pay attention to those eyes, or else she wouldn’t know where Ross’ true intention laid.)

His eyes really were beautiful, though, she had to admit. It almost made her jealous. They were like obsidian, speckled with stained glass. When the light hit them, it was dazzling. When the light came from within him, it was even more so. But his eyes were chimaeras, the colors were stitched together, splotchy and random. It was a direct result of the fusion, she knew, even if he never told her explicitly.

And she’d _die_ if she got the ears and tail. That would be the worst. Only Ross could flaunt that and not feel at all self-conscious. So, she could take having normal human eyes like a normal human person. It’s not like hers weren’t beautiful anyway.

“Obviously not.” She spat. “Because you don’t know what a bath is. It’s everyone else’s problem because _we_ have to smell you.”

There it was again. That light. That fire. Burning behind the glass of his eyes. “I’d rather smell like dirt than wet dog, and wet dog than…” He sniffed. “Honey lemon? Really milking that bee theme, aren’t you?”

Chloé wasn’t aware that he would be able to smell a candy on her breath that she’d eaten over an hour ago, but that was, while creepy, kind of impressive. _Knew his hearing was better, but I didn’t know he got the smell._

She was suddenly both glad and a little disappointed that she’d skipped on the perfume that day. She didn’t wear it because Ross always made such a fuss over it and she was supposed to be trying to get along, but at the same time they _were_ just supposed to be spending time together and wearing perfume to purposefully bother him was probably less questionable than picking their whole event to purposefully bother her. She could have gotten away with it. _It’s for Adrien. Don’t sink to his level._

“You coming or not?” Ross signed. He barked quietly and gestured to the exit.

“Ugh. I’m coming.” She looked in disgust as the linoleum floor gave way to leaf-covered concrete, and then to grass. Her silent mantra of “it’s for Adrien” worked well enough, as they ventured deeper and deeper into Route 14. Only once the gate was out of sight, though, and they were fully surrounded by trees, did Ross stop her and pull out a flashlight and gesture to follow him as he left the beaten path. She managed to keep quiet with her own flashlight only until she heard a nauseating squelch and Ross held a hand out to stop her. “This is ridiculous!” She hissed. Ross angled his flashlight to show his boot had sunk into mud deep enough to completely cover the sole. If it had been her, her sneakers would be toast. “Utterly ridiculous!”

Ross shrugged. “This is nothing.” He signed. Carefully, he extracted his boot and found another patch of land to put it and this bit didn’t give out under his weight. “Step where I do, and you’ll put off getting muddy for a while.”

“I would rather not get muddy at _all_.” Grumbling under her breath, she added, “Filthy mutt.”

“We haven’t even gotten to the fun part, yet.”

They continued, and Chloé made sure to step exactly where he had. It didn’t save her sneakers, but at least her socks were dry. _I can’t believe I’m doing this. You better be proud of me, Adrien._ She followed him, biting her complaints all the while, as they wound around the marsh. She swore they were walking for thirty minutes without saying a word, and she swore they passed that particular tree about twenty times. “Where are we going?”

He glanced back. “Nowhere. We’re looking for pokémon, not a place. I’m looking for areas we’re likely to see one.”

“Ridiculous.”

He shook his head and forged on. Chloé considered complaining more, but… Ross wasn’t lying when he said he enjoyed what they were doing. Compared to normal, and especially compared to when he showed up at the city gate, he was positively buzzing.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him so attentive to anything. His ears were pricked up, his eyes were wide and bright, and he stood straight and held his chin up like he was attending a formal occasion. It was almost funny how his conduct in the butt crack of nature was the closest thing to anything resembling proper behavior she’d seen from him. He had excellent posture, all the laziness (or, weight?) in him had flown out the last window they’d seen (Chloé already missed windows), and he was sharp, and she could tell he was taking in everything around them.

_If he could translate that into a social setting, he might survive in high society._

Whatever the case, whether it was a good distraction for him or if it just genuinely eased his worries, Chloé decided to stick to her word and be choosier about where to voice her complaints. She was pretty sure he was aware that she didn’t like being in the swamp, anyway, so rambling on about it wouldn’t really solve anything.

Ross stopped her again and crouched onto one knee, focusing his flashlight on a tree a short distance away. “What is it?” Chloe asked, her voice low, as she stepped up beside him. She joined her light to his.

In answer, he steadied his light on something on the bark of the tree, relatively close to the ground. A large, red insect with enormous wings. _Yanma._ It was perfectly still, not even twitching, and Chloé wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be doing from there. “Okay.” She whispered. “We found something. Now what? Are we going to catch it?”

Ross smirked and raised his brow and shook his head. He put his flashlight in his mouth and shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a notebook and pen. When he opened it, Chloé noted that it was already partly filled out, and was littered with messy scrawl and surprisingly detailed sketches and suspicious stains. At some point, Ross pulled out some sort of device and copied some numbers from it.

All that seemed like science stuff to her, so she decided to wait until he wrapped it up before bugging him about it. “What’s that?” She asked, once he had capped his pen.

He handed it to her. “Field journal.” He signed. “I’m using it to record what I find and where.”

“Why?”

“It’s good to have records of these things.” He shrugged. “If something happens to the population, journals like these might be all we have left of them.” She handed the journal back to him. “Want to get closer?”

“To a giant bug? No thanks.”

“Delia is also a giant bug, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, but she’s _pretty_.”

Ross rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s move on then. There’s a lot more to find.”

Chloé huffed as they started back on their way. She was already completely lost in that forest, and she could only trust that Ross either knew where they were or could sniff out his way back. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” She asked. With two fingers, she moved a branch out of her way.

He paused to sign to her. “I have a colleague who said she knows a guy who saw a feraligatr here once, but I haven’t heard of them occurring here past that. That would be the crown jewel, I guess.”

The hair on Chloé’s neck stood on end. “A feraligatr?! A _wild_ feraligatr? Are you insane? There could be feraligatr out here and you still thought this would be a good idea?”

Ross snorted. “Relax. Feraligatr are smarter than most reptiles. They might even cross the line into human-like intelligence.”

“That’s _worse_.”

“If there are any out here, they’re most likely released or escaped anyway. And even wild ones wouldn’t attack you out of the blue. So long as you listen and pay attention, you’re perfectly safe.”

“What other bloodthirsty predators should I be watching out for?” Chloé snapped.

Ross chuckled. “Do you want the whole list, or…?”

She threw up her arms and exclaimed loudly. “This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“Hey, maybe quiet down there. You’ll scare off any sane pokémon around.” Grudgingly, she settled for crossing her arms and stamping her foot. “Back to what would be cool to find, though, there’s also quagsire. They’re dumb as bricks, but they do have a lot of cool adaptations going on. I’ve seen a few wooper out here before but never found a quagsire.”

Chloé eyed his journal. It was well over half full, and though Ross didn’t compress anything to save space and there were more than a few pictures throughout, she still imagined that it took quite a lot of content to fill all that. “How often do you come out here?”

“Whenever I can.” He answered. “A few times a week, maybe. I like it, so I do it pretty often.”

Chloé scowled. “I don’t remember Adrien ever mentioning this.”

“Haven’t brought him.” Ross shook his head. “He’s still playing catch up in school, and I don’t want to distract him or keep him up all night. He does know I do this, though.”

“Oh, but it’s perfectly fine to keep _me_ up all night, is that it?”

Ross just gave her a cheeky grin and turned away to continue through the swamp. _I hate you._

The march was exhausting. To his credit, Ross did manage to keep her mostly out of the mud, at least the deepest parts, but it still sucked at her shoes and made every step impossibly more difficult. And it was still nearly midnight and she still managed to get mud on her pants and it was still humid and sticky and was no doubt wreaking havoc on her hair.

She still had no idea how long they’d been out there, or for how much longer they’d stay out there, or even where they were. And her only company was a mute asshole. Honestly, it was like her own personal hell. _I hate you so much._

Suddenly, her next step found no solid ground and her foot rocketed out from under her like it was possessed. She shrieked as she tilted backwards, arms flailing for anything to save her from the muck.

In a flash, both her arms were grasped firmly and something heavy crushed her single planted foot. She gasped in shock, and just a small amount of pain, and realized she was still dry, though held more horizontal than vertical. _Arceus, I love you._ She silently thanked her savior.

Ross frowned and pulled her upright and took his boot off her sneaker and backed off. “Watch your step.” He signed. _I fucking hate you. So much. You’re the actual worst._

“I hate you.” She hissed.

“Thanks.”

“No, really, this is the most awful thing I have ever done in my life. Congratulations, you’ve managed to find the one thing that could actually make spending all night with you _worse_.”

“What can I say? I can make anything worse.” He pursed his lips and looked her over. “I feel like we’re not really getting anywhere, though.”

“You think?”

That cheeky grin came back. It made Chloé want to punch him. “You sure you’re really trying here?” He signed.

“Don’t you dare.” She growled. “You don’t get to question me when I was the best thing to happen to you tonight.”

He just shrugged. “Want to see some wooper?”

Chloé sighed, ran her hand down her face, and nodded. “Fine. Whatever.”

“I hear them over there. Let’s go.”

Finding the wooper was another test of her patience as Chloé was forced to follow Ross into deeper mud. There just weren’t any more solid spots to walk on, and so they mostly hopped around using tree roots as their support, with Ross being extra careful with her since they were slippery.

She almost fell into the mud about ten more times on those damnable roots. And Ross caught her every single time.

At least he’s good for something. Even if the whole situation was his fault to begin with.

But they did eventually manage to find the wooper, and they were pretty cute. There was a small pond there, murky but it seemed deep. Chloé stayed well away since she couldn’t tell where the deep water even started, but Ross marched onward and perched himself on the bank among a patch of reeds. He beckoned her closer, and she was forced to leave the relative safety of the thick root she was standing on and step into the mud.

Her foot sank, and filthy water rushed into her shoe. Again.

Ross made some notes in his field journal and handed it to her, gesturing for her to read it. Carefully angling her flashlight, she looked at the messy words. She saw a set of coordinates, and several notes next to it. _“Large, still pond, lots of surface algae. Five wooper playing. Three wild-type, two domestics.”_ She looked back to Ross. “Can you tell the difference?” He signed.

Chloé looked out to the wooper splashing around not far away. She wasn’t sure about disturbing them, but she couldn’t really see anything in the dark and Ross had already pointed his flashlight straight at them, so Chloé followed suit with her own to get a better look. “Two of them are a lot bluer.”

Ross nodded and smiled. The wooper seemed to notice them, then, and the two brighter-colored ones started swimming over, while the darker and duller ones sunk under the surface. “Among other things.” He signed just before greeting the two wooper and extending his hand to them.

One of the wooper clambered up onto the mud and jumped around, splashing mud and excitedly cooing and sort of occasionally hesitantly moving back towards the water. The other wandered right up to Ross and bumped him with its head, pushing him towards the water.

Ross laughed. “Hey, look.” He signed. “They want to play.”

Chloé crossed her arms and scowled, looking harshly between him, the wooper, and the murky swamp water. “No way. You are _not_ going swimming in this.”

Ross shrugged off his bag, slung a strap over a tree branch, winked at her, and did a cannonball into the water.

The huge splash was so sudden that Chloé let out a yelp as she scrambled back, using Ross’ field journal as a shield to protect her face. “Ugh!” She exclaimed. “This is ridiculous!” And ridiculous it was. _What kind of moron throws himself, fully-clothed, into a filthy pond in the middle of the night?!_ “Utterly ridiculous!”

Ross was cackling. With a huff, Chloé put the journal into the hanging bag and tapped her foot impatiently on the bank. “Get out of there! If you get sick, I’m not letting Adrien blame me!”

“Oh relax, princess. No need to get your panties in a twist.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s just a little muck.”

“This is disgusting!”

“Chill out and jump in.” He signed, smirking. “Consider it part of the deal.”

“Absolutely not! There’s no _way_ I’ll be caught dead in that!”

“What, you scared of a little water?”

“Are you scared of common sense?!”

He laughed and shook his head and let himself get distracted by the excited wooper instead of countering her.

He did look like he was having fun. He and the wooper were splashing each other, or he let them use him as a raft, or they swam around chasing each other. After a few minutes, Chloé saw the other three wooper, the wild ones, join in too.

After a long while of Chloé just sitting there watching him play around, she got bored and was just scanning the rest of the lake, and the rest of the area around her. Then, she saw a huge, dark shadow for just a moment. It was a big lump of a thing, and she skipped over it at first thinking it was a bit of debris floating on the lake surface, but when she passed it over her eyes caught movement and the next thing she knew it was completely gone.

It gave her a bad feeling. _We don’t even know what’s in this stupid pond. He said himself there could be feraligatr around here! What am I supposed to do if he gets bitten by something?! I don’t even know how to get back to the city from here!_ She swallowed the feeling and checked her phone. It still had signal, but it was low on power and would die long before she could slog all the way back to the city, especially if she had to drag Ross with her. And they were off the path, so it could still take hours if she called for help. “Ross, get out of the water.” She said. “You’ve played long enough.”

He looked curiously up at her, but she just raised her nose and crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Each tap was a sickening squelch. She stopped tapping her foot.

“I’m cold, and wet, and you playing with some pokémon isn’t getting us anywhere with the whole reason we’re out here together.”

“It would if you’d join me.”

“In your dreams!”

He snickered. “Alright, alright. I’ll be out in a moment.”

She saw the shadow again, out of the corner of her eye, and swung her flashlight to it. A lump, but this time she caught it sinking below the surface. “Did you see that?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Ross signed. “Good eye.” He grinned. “But now there’s no way I’m getting out.”

“Seriously? Do you _want_ to die?”

“Grab the journal! Make some notes!” He backed away from her into deeper water and started swimming toward the mysterious lump.

_He’s insane._ Chloé concluded. _He’s absolutely insane and I’m going to have to tell Adrien his boyfriend killed himself by trying to play with a swamp monster. If I even make it back alive without him. I swear to Arceus and every other goddamn god in the world I’ll kill him if he gets us killed out here._

Chloé tensed as he approached where the lump was, and when he dived under the water she held her breath. Her hand brushed one of her pokéballs.

Then there was a sudden splash as Ross resurfaced with his arms wrapped around a squirming something. It opened its enormous mouth and Chloé just about screamed.

Ross just laughed and hauled the creature into the shallows and petted it roughly. Chloé shined her flashlight more directly on it and finally got a better look. It was a large, muddy quagsire.

She was used to competitive breeds of most pokémon, so it was a much darker color than she expected, which was part of why she didn’t recognize it at first. Instead of the bright blue and purple, this one was more of a greenish-brown, and much darker overall. It blended in with the swamp perfectly.

With an exhale of relief, Chloé retrieved the journal once more and started making notes as instructed. She was supposed to play along, after all, and since there was no way in hell she’d be getting in the water, she could at least do this.

Not that she knew exactly _what_ to do. Mostly she just wrote down what she read in the other entries. Information about the breed (all she knew was it was a wild breed), location (same location as the wooper), species (she wrote “quagsire” instead of whatever complicated scientific name it had, figuring Ross could fill it in if it was so important), and because Ross insisted on playing with the damn thing for another thirty minutes, she angled her flashlight to keep an eye on them and started drawing the scene.

Chloé was talented in a great many things, and though drawing may not be among her greatest talents, she was passable at least. If nothing else, her skill was on par with Ross, even if she didn’t get quite the detail some of his other sketches in the journal had. She excused it by complaining that he never told her what details on the pokémon she should be looking for (she noticed some of his sketches had some much more detailed areas than other parts of the same drawing), and since Ross was splashing around so much it was difficult to get a good look at the beast as it was.

She was still wrapping up her drawing when Ross came splashing out of the water and shook himself like a dog. Chloé shrieked and used the journal once more as a shield. “Ugh! You’re disgusting!”

Ross smirked and reached out and wiped his hand on her sleeve.

She jumped and pulled away, already yelling an expletive, when she noticed the thick mucous he’d left behind. “How dare you!”

He winked at her and knelt down to wipe at his hands in the water. He came up muddy, but then every other part of him was covered in mud anyway, but free of slime. Then he grabbed his bag and signed to her. “Okay, I’m ready to turn in for the night if you are.”

“I was ready an hour before you dragged me out here.” She hissed.

Ross just laughed and took her hand and helped her over some roots. Chloé wanted to scream at him for getting her hands all muddy, but then she remembered the many times she’d almost fallen completely in the muck on the way there and decided a hand or two was better than her whole body. She’d hate to go back to Lumiose looking like him, after all. That was just unacceptable.

Somewhere along the way, she’d put the journal back in his bag and zipped it up for him, but their trend of not saying much at all continued. It would have been difficult to, honestly, because in the depths of the swamp the canopy cut off all moonlight so all they really had were their two flashlights, and then Ross was being impressively attentive to her to help her navigate the swamp without getting too much more filthy than she already was so he often had his hands busy with hers and couldn’t talk to her if he wanted to.

She wasn’t inclined to _thank_ him, so the least she could do in return was hold off on the complaining. And she didn’t really have anything else to talk about herself, so they trudged on in silence.

Adrien probably would have found the scene heartwarming. Chloé was just relieved she wouldn’t die in the swamp and would be safe in her bed soon. There was a reason she always took the train when she needed to go to Laverre City.

Still, she wondered what was bothering Ross so much when he first showed up. She didn’t really care about _him_ , but Ross wasn’t easily bothered so if it affected him that much it almost certainly would affect Adrien one way or another, and that she did care about.

She eyed Ross carefully as they (finally) started finding more and more solid land, and he spent more time walking alongside her rather than holding her hand for balance. Ross caught her looking, and she huffed and turned up her nose at him.

“So,” He signed. “What did you think?”

“It was hell.” She said. “But it did seem to cheer _you_ up.” She sniffed. “Which makes sense. Someone like you would be at home in hell.”

Ross snorted. “Says you. Just be glad I let you get out without getting muddy.”

Chloé pointedly looked down to her body. Her legs up to her knees were basically all mud, and the splattering went up to her hips. There were smears all over her shirt, and her own hands were more filthy than she could ever remember seeing them.

He laughed at her. “Yeah. That’s nothing, princess.” To prove his point, he gestured to himself. He may as well have been made of mud. Absolutely covered, head to toe.

“I hate you.”

“Hate you, too.” Ross cheerfully flipped through his journal, now that his hands had dried some. He looked at her entry for a few moments before handing it to her so he could sign. “For real, though, you did a good job. Nice drawing, too.”

She scoffed and flipped her hair. “What do you expect?”

“Screaming. Complaining. You being totally contrary. Any number of things, really.”

“Ugh, as if. I said I’d do it, so I did. It’s for Adrien.”

Ross’ grin fell a little, and his eyes followed the darkness instead of her when he signed. “Naturally. For Adrien.”

“Hey.”

“What?”

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What happened before you got here.” She hissed. “I’m not an idiot. I could tell you were upset. And it clearly has to do with Adrien, so now it’s my problem, too.”

Ross shook his head. “Not really. And even if it were, I’m not going to talk to _you_ about it.”

“Listen here, dirt bag.” Chloe grabbed his shirt, ignoring the urge to cringe when muddy water was squeezed out of it and trickled down her forearm. “I’ll let you go for now, but if you hurt Adrien because you’re being stubborn, I’ll drag you back out here myself and then I’ll be the only come coming back, got it?”

Ross huffed, almost a bark, almost a laugh. “Got it.” The corners of his mouth twitched, ever so slightly, upwards once more. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”


	7. Not According To Plan

_Wow._ Nino thought when Chloé shambled into the classroom with a giant cup of coffee to match the huge bags under her eyes. _She looks like hell. What did Ross do to her?_

He and Adrien both tried to say something, just a greeting, and to ask what happened, but she sent them both and the rest of the class a withering glare Nino hadn’t seen since before the Lumiose attacks. She was practically daring someone, anyone, to say something just so she’d have an excuse to rip them to shreds. She looked exhausted, and positively bloodthirsty.

_Oh, man. And it’s my turn to bring her somewhere. I’m going to have to deal with that._

He grunted when Adrien elbowed him just a little too hard. “Dude.” Adrien whispered. “Do you know why Chloé’s so tired?”

“I guess Ross kept her out late.” Nino said. “They hung out last night.”

“Really?!” Adrien beamed at him, then at Chloé. “That’s great! But why’d he keep her up so late? He knows we have school today.”

“Don’t look at me, dude. I don’t even know what they did.”

Adrien pursed his lips and hummed quietly as he tried to stare through Chloé. Eventually, he seemed to realize that glaring at the side of her head wasn’t going to give him any answers and he turned back to Nino. “So, what are you guys doing, anyway? Ross isn’t telling me anything about it.”

Nino chuckled. “What? You don’t trust us?”

“No, I do! I really, really do! I’m just… curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know. And I think you lost one too many lives already to be wasting one on something like this.”

Adrien laughed. “That’s probably true. But come on, at least give me an update! I’ve barely seen any of you since you agreed to get along.”

“It’s been like, two days, dude.”

“I know!” He whined. “But I want to know!”

Nino felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat when his mind went to the previous evening, and what happened with Ross. Adrien pressuring them for details probably wouldn’t help Ross’ insecurities about the whole thing. _“Maybe I’m just used to not having a choice.”_ Nino couldn’t meet Adrien’s eyes.

Ross didn’t want to tell him about his doubts, and though every part of Nino screamed to spill the beans about the night before, he was sure Ross wouldn’t appreciate him telling Adrien even about the flashback, even if – no, especially since Ross never gave a real answer on whether he’d let Adrien know about it.

Nino didn’t like it. At all. Nothing about the situation was okay to him. There was Ross’ pain, which was severe and deep and couldn’t just be ignored, no matter how hard Ross tried. Nino never got the full story from him, but a few lines signed to him in Vert Plaza, and the general knowledge of everything Ross had been through filled in quite a few gaps.

He knew about Talbot, and he knew what Talbot did to Ross. He knew that not only did Talbot abuse Ross himself, he also sold Ross and forced him to service Talbot’s customers. _“Maybe I’m just used to not having a choice.”_ Nino couldn’t get the line to stop itself from repeating in his brain.

Thinking back, Ross did do pretty much anything Adrien asked. On occasion Adrien would get some backtalk about it, but Ross always ended up following through if Adrien wanted him to do something. _I always just thought he was whipped._ Nino flinched at the thought. _Bad choice of words._

“Nino?” Adrien asked. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, dude. I’m just thinking.”

But more than just Ross, Nino didn’t like the implications it all had for Adrien. Once upon a time, Nino had accused Adrien of letting himself fall into romance with Ross because of his lingering feelings for Joshua Keaton, and Adrien’s own zoroark Rocco. Nino didn’t know either of them particularly well; most of his time with Adrien was without the pokémon since they were usually out and about doing things, and he’d only ever met Joshua a couple times. But he still knew how close Adrien and Rocco were, and though he wasn’t sure if Adrien harbored the same feelings at the time Ross was fused, Nino knew Adrien had a crush of Joshua when they were younger.

It was a cruel joke to take away two people Adrien loved and have what was ostensibly a combination of them confess his love almost right upon reunion. Nino couldn’t blame Adrien for rolling with it, but he felt from the start it was bad news and had said as much to Adrien.

At the same time, though, Nino knew he couldn’t tell Adrien what to do, and Nino knew Adrien needed Ross in his life. Losing two of his best friends, sending his own dad to prison, and then needing to bury his own mother… even if it was just a band-aid, Ross’ presence helped him cope and Nino couldn’t have taken that from him if he wanted to.

Nino thought maybe Adrien still hadn’t really addressed that. He knew Adrien keenly felt Rocco’s absence, and Joshua being gone was just as weird if less prevalent, but he worried that Adrien was using Ross as a proxy for them both. His fears were alleviated a little when he recognized that Adrien wasn’t dragging Ross into either of his foundations’ past roles – Ross wasn’t dancing in his performances, for example – but with Ross’ revelations the night before, Nino had to wonder if both of them weren’t in their relationship for less than healthy reasons.

But that wasn’t any of his business, of course. Still, he told Adrien from the start he’d say something if he saw the relationship take a bad turn. The problem was that Nino wasn’t sure how to address his concerns without either offending Adrien, revealing what Ross had told him in confidence, or both.

“Seriously, dude, you seem really distracted. What’s the matter?”

Nino sighed and looked again to Adrien. Wide green eyes filled with concern. “Later.” Nino said. He didn’t like it, and he’d have to do some wordplay or lying, but he knew that conversation was one that he needed to have. But it certainly wasn’t one to have in the classroom, five minutes before classes started.

Adrien furrowed his brow and nodded silently, and that was the end of it until their classes for the day came to an end and Adrien looked expectantly to him. Nino sighed. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

Nino knew he’d need to bring Chloé out soon. He was planning on figuring something out that day, but when school ended, she had marched out looking even worse for wear than when she came in. Nino thought maybe their game could be put off one day for her to get some rest. There wasn’t actually a time limit, after all.

That was fine, though, since it gave him a chance to talk to Adrien. “So,” He said, once they’d taken refuge in Nino’s room. “I want to preface this by saying that I really do like Ross. He’s cool, really, but…”

Adrien immediately curled into himself, making Nino grimace. “But…?”

“But I’m getting concerned again.”

“What do you mean? Does this have to do with when you two hung out?”

Nino sighed. “Adrien, bro…” He hung his head and shook it sadly. “Please don’t take this the wrong way.”

“I’m starting to. Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?”

_If only it were so easy._ When Nino first talked to Adrien about it, it had been pretty easy. But then, Ross was still new. Now they’d known each other for several months and been dating nearly that long. And Ross helped Adrien. A lot. And Nino saw how happy Adrien was with him. Nino prayed that they could work through things and stay together. Adrien deserved someone who loved him as much as Ross did, and Ross deserved the same, and if he were honest Nino couldn’t imagine Ross liking anyone like he did Adrien. If Ross lost Adrien because of this, Adrien wouldn’t be the only one in a bad place.

But they _had_ to address it. Nino knew that. If they didn’t, it would fester and they’d all had enough of festering wounds. So, Nino took a deep breath and carefully said, “I think you need to look closely at your relationship with him.”

Hurt, shock, disbelief. Nino looked away before Adrien’s eyes betrayed any more. “What?” His voice betrayed much more. Pain. So much pain, in such a small word. Like another tragedy had happened. Nino supposed it kind of did. Your best friend telling you to reexamine your relationship with your boyfriend probably counted as a tragedy, albeit a minor one compared to the past year. “I don’t understand.”

Adrien’s voice was a little accusatory. Nino understood. “Look, I just think it’s time that you really looked at the reason you two got together.”

“What happened?” Adrien’s quiet growl sent chills down Nino’s spine. He hated this. He hated that he needed to have this conversation, that he needed to hurt Adrien like this. “What did he do to make you dislike him like this?”

Nino sighed. _Stay calm, stay cool. Adrien’s naturally going to be upset, you got to help him through it._ “I told you, dude, I like Ross. Actually, after we hung out, I honestly do like him more than I did. I feel like we got closer, you know? But… dude, that’s why I have to talk to you about this. You know I had doubts from the beginning.” Adrien said nothing. “I’m not telling you to dump him or anything like that. I really do want you two to work. But you got together in a bad situation, and you need to make sure that you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t get it.” Adrien shook his head. “We love each other. What else is there?”

“You love each other, yeah, but why? Does he love you, or does he just not know how to say no to you? Or to himself and to how Josh felt about you?”

Adrien furrowed his brow and dropped his jaw. “Of course, he loves me! He said so himself. He even admitted that he isn’t sure how it started, but he’s sure _now_.”

“And do you love him, or are you still mourning Josh and Rocco?”

Adrien looked like he was a few seconds away from being hit by a truck, and then he clenched his jaw. “Really, Nino?”

“You admitted that they played a part.” Nino pointed out, not wanting to relent. “When I asked you about it last time. I’m not accusing you, Adrien, I just want to know if you’ve really dealt with that yet. Because if you don’t, if you ignore it, it _will_ bite you in the ass later down the line. I don’t want that to come between you two. For both your sakes.”

Adrien took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Nino wasn’t sure if it was because he saw the point, or if Adrien just didn’t want to escalate things. “Where is this coming from?” Adrien asked. Nino hated how small his voice sounded.

“I know it sounds stupid.” He said, “But it’s because you’re doing well.” Adrien looked at him in confusion, so he elaborated. “You’re handling things. You’re recovering. I thought… now you’re in a place where you could address it, so I should remind you to. So you can handle it as soon as possible, and so you’re at less risk later down the line than if you ignored it.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “There’s more to it than that.” He said.

Nino closed his eyes. “Yeah, but this is your side. Ross has his own things to address, and you can bet I’ll be talking to him, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Nino said. “I don’t like how quickly he latched onto you. I don’t like how fast he progressed your relationship, and I’m worried he has his own hang-ups about his foundations.” _Plus, he was evasive about even telling you about freaking PTSD, and he admitted to feeling like you cornered him into doing something. Both of those are major red flags. But I can’t really share that with you._ “I don’t know if you agree with me, but I really do believe that your relationship won’t end well if it’s built on our dead friends. You both need to figure out your relationship without them.”

Adrien sighed. “I… understand where you’re coming from. I’m not sure how much I agree, but I get it. Thanks for looking out for me. I’ll… I’ll promise to think about it, alright?”

Nino nodded, and let out his breath in relief. “That’s all I ask. We cool, bro?”

“Of course.” Adrien pulled him close to hug him. “I know you just want what’s best for us. That’s why I’m so glad you as my best friend.”

Nino smiled and hugged him back, tightly. “Good.”

When Adrien let him go, Adrien rubbed his neck sheepishly and let his weak smile fall. “And, honestly, you’re probably right.” He pulled his phone out. “Ever since we got back… well, not quite that long, I guess. It kind of started when I did that one modelling gig after we got back. But I found this, and I just… I keep thinking about it.” Nino accepted the phone and looked at the screen.

It was a chat log. Text messages from over half a year ago. Ones Adrien never replied to.

JK: Dude please don’t do anything rash  
JK: I get that he’s your dad but think of yourself  
JK: Think about Rocco  
JK: I got the call from Nathalie. You really went and did it, didn’t you?  
JK: I get it, he’s your dad. But fighting him isn’t going to make you feel better, especially if you go in there without backup  
JK: Where do you even intend on going? I know he didn’t tell you his plans  
JK: Not that there’s too much question, I guess. Just take care of Rocco for me, will you? And yourself  
JK: I’d guess you’re about in Cyllage City by now. Is papa Agreste there? Give him hell for me, if that’s what you’re doing anyway. He got away with way too much regarding Rocco. Not condoning fighting him though. Cathartic as it may be for me, it’s not going to help you  
JK: Still no news. They say that’s good news but really it just means you didn’t find him. Or you did and he did something to you. I hate to think of what that might be. Flawed as he is it’s hard to think he’d purposefully hurt you. But with you being Chat Noir, I’m starting to believe he might. Be safe  
JK: You know, I’m still mad at you. I can’t believe we never danced together. Even if you don’t tell me you’re Chat, you could’ve given me a dance  
JK: Though admittedly I figured it out after Ghenn. Rocco’s the only zoroark I know like that  
JK: So it’s been a month and no word. You travelling the world or something? Remember we promised to see Fortree together. If you go without me I’m gonna be pissed  
JK: Is it weird that I’m keeping track of how long it’s been? I don’t normally do that, and it’s not like we see each other super often. Just the occasional shoot. Still. Miss you  
JK: Two months. What’s being a travelling trainer like? Thought about talking to your class. Saw Juleka on the street one day, but I don’t think she saw me. Honestly, I’m not sure what I would say to any of them if I did approach  
JK: Thinking about you  
JK: It’s strange, you know. I’d think that after two and a half months I’d get used to knowing, or thinking, you’re out of the city. I’m not. Had to catch myself from asking after you in today’s shoot. They brought in Brandon instead. We all know you’re cuter  
JK: Almost three months. I officially have no clue where you are. You can’t be staying at that old place for so long, especially since you’re on a mission. If Gabriel didn’t go back home, I’m not sure where he’d go. The stories you told me about that old shed, haha. I still imagine your dad like a vampire sealed away in there. But I guess he’s long gone now. Just like you

The messages hit Nino like a knife to the gut, so he could only imagine how they affected Adrien. It was strange, knowing that these were the last words Joshua had said directly to Adrien. Nino had talked to Josh more recently than that but Adrien hadn’t. It hurt, knowing that. It was ironic, that Joshua’s last words to Adrien sounded so much like talking at Adrien’s tombstone, when Adrien was the one who was still here. “Shit, dude.”

“He was right.” Adrien said. “Fighting Dad didn’t make me feel any better.” Nino didn’t know what to say. “Dad did hurt me.” He continued. “And… and no, Nino. Dancing with Ross didn’t make up at all for never giving Josh his dance.” Nino heard Adrien suck in a shaky breath. “It actually felt kind of… wrong. I felt guilty the whole time.” He shook his head. “Recently, I’ve been thinking about finally visiting Fortree. Josh and I always talked about going there.” He chuckled ruefully. “A city of treehouses! We both thought it was amazing. But…” He shook his head. “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel right leaving Ross behind, but it also doesn’t feel right to bring him instead. I’m not sure yet if I’ll ever be able to go.”

“Adrien… dude, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right. I haven’t let him go. Rocco either. I told Ross this earlier, but honestly, I think I was a little afraid that letting them go meant letting him go. And… and you’re right. That’s not good for our relationship. I can’t cling to him and I can’t expect him to fill in for them. I just… it’s hard. I don’t know what to do without them.”

“Oh, Adrien.” Nino scooted closer to him to press their shoulders together. “I think that’s part of what mourning is. It’s figuring out life without them.”

“I know.”

_Yeah. You’re no stranger to mourning._ “What’ll help? What can I do?”

Adrien was quiet for a while. “I… I don’t know. Maybe it’d help to have a real…” Nino put a hand on Adrien’s back. It was clear he was having trouble with his words. “A funeral. It helped with Mom.” Nino thought about that for a moment, and then Adrien added, “The first time.” Adrien suddenly and somewhat violently shook his head. “No, the second time, too. In a different way, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

Adrien shrugged. “Nothing really felt done until then.” He said. “Even when Dad was arrested, it all felt kind of unfinished, you know?” Nino did. He and everyone else had felt the same way. Such an anticlimactic battle. Such an unsatisfying end. They were all itching on the train home, for something, anything to make them feel like their journey was truly over. Like they’d won. Gabriel’s surrender felt uncomfortably like a loss, to Nino. “But burying Mom put an end to it for good.”

“I hear you, dude. Maybe we can have a little funeral for them, if you think it’ll help.”

“I’m honestly not sure.”

“Well, if you decide that’s what you want to do, we can do it, alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Nino.”

* * *

 

Nino jumped when Chloé’s manicured hand slammed onto his desk. He looked up at her and gulped, but though she still looked tired, she seemed much more put together and alert than the day before. “You look better.” He said in greeting.

“It’s your turn.” Chloé hissed. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Alright.” Nino said. “We can do it today.”

“Great.” She grabbed him and practically dragged him out the door. “Then tell me what we’re doing.”

“Woah, ow! Slow down a moment.” Surprisingly, she did. Nino took the chance to rub his arm and catch his breath and regain his bearings. “Okay.” He said. “Well, I honestly wasn’t sure what we could do, but I started thinking about last time and realized that I don’t really have any real dance training.” Chloé arched her brow at him. “I dance on my own, of course. It’s fun. But if I’m ever going to be Turtle on camera, I need to step up my game. Do you think we could spend the day with you teaching me a bit?”

Chloé blinked, looking a little stunned. “You want to spend our day together,” she said, “the one day you have the chance to make me do pretty much anything, by having me order you around?”

“I…” Nino hesitated. “I did not think of it that way.”

Chloé and Nino stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments more before Chloé burst out laughing. It wasn’t quite her usual haughty laugh, to Nino’s delight, but a genuine, kind of dorky wheeze that seemed so out of place on her but immediately endeared him to her a lot more than he expected. Hearing her laugh like that broke some barrier for him, and suddenly she seemed much more like Adrien’s friend than the infamous Chloé Bourgeois. “I think I can work with this.” Chloé said when she recovered. “Come on. I know just where we can practice.”

She pulled him once more towards the exit, but Nino never found out where she was taking him because just outside the gates, lounging without a care in the world despite the stares of passersby, Ross made himself comfortable on the stone banister lining the entrance stairs. His ear and nose twitched when they approached, but otherwise he didn’t even seem to notice them.

And just before Chloé could say something, Ross swung his legs over and sat up and fixed his piercing gaze on them. “Good.” He signed. “You’re both here. That makes this easier.”

“I’m taking Nino today.” Chloé said. “You’ll have to wait your turn.”

“Oh, princess, no need to be jealous.” Ross signed, grinning cheekily as Chloé reacted to his jab. As his teasing expression fell, he continued signing. “I wanted to see you, too.”

“I’ll get you when it’s time for my revenge.”

Nino balked at that. “Wait, revenge? Weren’t we supposed to be trying to get along? What did y’all do?”

Ross just waved him off. “Look, just hear me out real quick, alright? I…” He made an uncomfortable sound, an awkward groan that was about the closest to unsure Nino had ever heard Ross actually vocalize. “I need your help.”

That certainly got Chloé’s attention, and Nino’s to boot. It wasn’t every day that Ross came to anyone for help, least of all them. “With what, exactly?” Chloé asked.

“Finding someone. I’ll give you the details when we’re in private.”

Chloé crossed her arms and tutted. “That sounds more like Alya’s area of expertise. Why come to us?”

Ross snorted. “I can’t afford to owe Alya any more than I already do.”

Nino nodded, as did Chloé, and together they said, “Yeah, makes sense.”

“Fine.” Chloé said. “We can hear you out. Let’s head to my place.” She then marched right past both of them and didn’t look back until she reached her car. “Well? We don’t have all day!”

Nino and Ross shared a look and followed obediently.

They all were silent in the car ride, and the walk through the hotel lobby, and the ride up the elevator. Only when they were safely in Chloé’s room did they sit down and look expectantly to Ross.

He sighed. “I was talking with Lucario yesterday.” He began. “And I realized there’s something we never really addressed.” He paused and looked at Nino. “Does she know about what happened at our hangout?”

“Not unless you told her.” Nino answered.

He nodded. “Right.” Chloé narrowed her eyes. “Then you should probably know. I had some sort of… flashback. To when Talbot had me.” All the suspicion on Chloé’s face dropped in an instant, and though Nino wouldn’t call her new expression “worried” it definitely betrayed some semblance of concern. “It really sucked.” Ross signed. “And that’s pretty much all there is to say on the matter.”

“It most certainly is not!” Chloé shrieked. “What do you mean “flashback”? What happened? Who else knows? Have you talked to Adrien yet?”

Ross made a growling sound in his throat and closed his eyes. “I mean what I said.” He signed. “And now just us three and Lucario know. I intend to keep it that way for now.”

“Why?” Chloé asked. “You know you should tell Adrien. Hell, Marinette might be able to help you. She’s good with that feelings stuff. And she can keep it secret if you wanted.”

“It’s not important.”

“Like hell it isn’t! You can’t just tell me you had freaking PTSD flashbacks and say it isn’t important!”

“Like you care. It’s not going to hurt Adrien, so drop it.”

Chloé growled deeper and more savagely than Nino thought even Ross could. She surged to her feet and got in Ross’s face, though Nino noted she didn’t actually touch him. “I don’t like you, Dirtbag, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t friends. It’s one thing to antagonize each other, but I don’t seriously not care what happens to you.”

Ross stepped back, stunned for a moment, and then he shook his head slowly. “Later, then.” He signed. “It’s not the main reason why I wanted to talk to you two.”

Chloé huffed, crossed her arms, and sat back down, turning her nose up at him all the while.

“Anyway.” Ross continued. “I mention it because we’re going to be doing something that I really don’t want to do, and if that happens more, this very well may be bad for me.”

Then it was Nino’s turn to be concerned. “What on earth do you want to do, dude?”

“Two things. Both for Lucario’s sake.” Nino understood that. Next to Adrien, Lucario was the one Ross would do anything for. He never made a secret of that. But Lucario wouldn’t ask him to do something if it was this hard on him, if it was so likely to bring back bad memories. _What’s he up to?_ “The easy one is looking for Lucario’s old trainer.”

“His old trainer?” Nino echoed.

“He had a trainer before Talbot got a hold of him. A girl named Ella Wroden. She was in Kalos when she lost him, but she’s from Sinnoh. That was a long time ago, though. We’re not actually sure how long. So, I don’t know if she’s still living in the same place. I was hoping you guys could help me find out.”

Chloé pursed her lips. “Definitely an Alya job.” She said. “And also, one that you are more than capable of doing yourself.”

Ross shrugged. “True.” He signed. “It shouldn’t be too hard. She shouldn’t be trying to hide. But most people don’t speak sign language so it’d be a lot easier for someone who can talk.”

“Ah.”

“That’s actually the same reason I need a third on the second thing, too.”

“And what’s that?”

Ross hesitated and looked between them both. “Will you come translate for me when I go see Talbot?”

That had both of them reeling. “What?” Nino sputtered.

“I thought you never wanted to see him.” Chloé said.

“I didn’t.” Ross signed. “Still don’t.”

“Then why?” Nino asked.

He shrugged. “Lucario does. And I don’t know if it’ll help or make it worse, but if there’s a chance it’ll stop another flashback from happening again, I’ll take it. It would be nice to get some… I don’t know, closure? For what it’s worth.”

Nino nodded hesitantly. Ross had seen Lailah, but never Talbot. Both had been arrested while he was trapped, both with no real confrontation with him whatsoever. He just kind of woke up one day and they were gone. Nino was there when Gabriel was arrested and that sometimes still didn’t feel real. He could only imagine how it must feel not to have that resolution. Ross always said he didn’t need it, and though Nino wouldn’t press, he imagined Ross wasn’t above lying about it to get everyone to leave him alone.

With Lailah, he had an excuse. He had no connection with Lailah. He wasn’t Josh, so he didn’t care about her. Really, she didn’t do anything to him, as himself, personally. It was the Muldooneys who sold him to Talbot, and it was Talbot who put him through hell. Whether Nino bought that was another story, but it was plausible.

With Talbot, though… Nino understood Ross’ argument that he wanted nothing to do with the man, but he couldn’t really understand not ever having a final confrontation with him. If nothing else, Nino would want to see the man in bars. Just to put his mind at ease that he couldn’t ever do anything like he had done again.

But he and Ross were very different people, and Nino hadn’t experienced the kind of things Ross had. He would never understand Ross’ true reasoning, and he doubted Ross would ever share it.

Chloé pursed her lips. “Why us?” She asked. “Why _me_? You should bring Adrien or Juleka to do that.”

Ross shook his head. “You, Chloé, because you’re the only person I know who won’t hesitate when you see him.” He shrugged again, a lopsided grin marking his lips. “Well, you and Alya, but as I said I already owe her too much for saving me in the first place. She already holds that over me to get her damn interviews.”

Chloé snorted. “Fair enough.”

Nino felt Ross’ gaze drag over him. “And Nino,” he signed, “because if something like that flashback happens again, I know Nino can help me. Enough reason for you two?”

They shared a look and nodded. “Yeah.” Nino said. “We’ll do what we can.”

Ross let out a heavy breath. He looked unnaturally tired when he signed, “Thank you.”


	8. What Happened to Lucario

Ross really didn’t want anything to do with Talbot. He just wanted to forget the man even existed. Going back and talking to him was pretty much the exact opposite of that. Still, if the night he had with Nino was any indication, Ross wasn’t faring so well on the forgetting Talbot front. Quite the opposite. Now, the bastard was literally haunting him.

It sucked. He hated it.

Lucario was the one who suggested seeing Talbot. He said he thought it might help to see the man behind bars. To see Talbot where he had no power. Ross wasn’t sure about that. He wasn’t sure Talbot would ever have no power. He didn’t think Talbot would ever be as powerless as Ross was. As Rocco was, as Joshua was, as Ross is.

There were two consistencies in all his lives. In Ross’ own and those of his foundations. The first was Adrien, bright and present and uplifting and supportive. The other was helplessness, incompetence.

Rocco hadn’t been able to fight back against his abusers. He could kill in the ring in a moment but couldn’t lift a finger against his owner. Ross remembered it. He remembered how they beat him, how he fought for his life until he developed the one thing that would always win, how he was beaten and punished for using it without giving the audience a show first. Blood had to be drawn, and a lot of it. Rocco couldn’t just walk in and force his opponent into submission with illusion alone. That wouldn’t be entertaining enough. He couldn’t turn his skills against his owner because it would never work. One way or another Rocco had always been and always would be owned. By a pit boss or by a friend or by a villain pretending to be a friend.

Ross had more trouble with his own feelings than reflecting on Rocco’s. Rocco adored Adrien, trusted him completely, but never did Rocco ever think he was anything but Adrien’s pokémon. He was obedient as he should be. He was happy there, sure. He liked Adrien’s ownership. But he never deluded himself into thinking he was free. The binds of the pokéball tied him, but he had no complaints. He didn’t want to be free. He just wanted to be happy. He wanted to be loved. And he was.

Joshua Keaton hadn’t been able to conquer his own emotions. His own crutches and his own vices. He nursed a hopeless crush on a friend he only ever saw once every few months, he ached for the mother who walked out on him, who had been his world, who had taught him the world. Ross remembered the moment as Josh had. The last time Josh saw his mother. She had left for work one day, kissing his head and telling him how she was proud of him, and never returned. Ross remembered the bitterness in Josh’s chest, how optimism turned cold and hope turned to hate. He ached for his mother as much as he never wanted to see her again. He couldn’t justify her leaving, he had no reason, no excuse.

Josh loved Adrien, and he loved his mother. His mother’s leash on him held him back as he strained at his collar, and the string tugging him toward Adrien pulled him forward. Josh was trapped wholly and undeniably by what he had and lost and what he wanted to gain. Just like Rocco couldn’t have fought his owner, Josh had no power to fight his path. He was on rails and made no real attempt to leave them. He said Mew had a plan, Mew watched over him, over them all, and everything was how it was meant to be or would end up that way.

It all left a bad taste in Ross’ mouth. He hated that both his foundations were so complacent. How they were so accepting of their cages. It was disgusting and grotesque the way they groveled in their roles. Ross couldn’t care less what he ended up doing so long as he knew it was _his_.

Ross had been in a cage for a long time. He remembered Rocco practically growing up in one. He remembered the more metaphorical cage Josh knew. He remembered how they both died there. He remembered how that cage killed Josh – how betrayed, how angry, how terrified, how justified Josh felt when Lailah threw him in the chamber. He remembered Rocco reverting, realizing as he hung from chains that Lailah was his master, that his time with Adrien and happiness had come to an end and the next chapter, the last chapter, of his life was under her.

Like hell was Ross going to die in a cage.

But he _was_ in one. Or several. There was the one Talbot put him in. The one his mind lost itself in. The one he found himself in again in that street outside Nino’s apartment. There was the one Josh died in. In love for Adrien and in the ghost of Lailah. In science and in thought and in wondering despite himself what she would think. Even though he hated her. Even though he wished she were better than she was. And there was the one around his heart. The one he put there himself. All his fault. His cage, to protect himself from having someone else take it and lock it up for themselves.

But, really, the cage wasn’t his at all. It was Adrien’s. It was the same cage Rocco died in.

Ross’ skin crawled. _Too many cages._ He hated it.

But there was one thing that was his. Not that he owned or had power over like the others had power over him, but that he cherished like he did Adrien but never once leashed him. That was Lucario. Lucario, who told him that talking to Talbot might help. If Adrien had said that, it would have felt like an order. There was leeway, of course, because Adrien was good and nice and knew all about cages, so Ross could have gotten out of it, but it still would have felt that way. With Lucario, it felt like concern.

Just concern. A suggestion, because he cared, and maybe because he thought he needed it himself. No pressure. Because Lucario never had any power over him. Not once. They’d been on equal footing from the moment they met, and that counted for something. That they’d both been leashed in the same way counted for something.

And when Lucario pulled out his big, pleading eyes and asked for something, maybe that was a kind of leash. Something tethering Ross to him and influencing him to do what Lucario wanted. Maybe. Ross could acknowledge that his resolve crumbled when faced with Lucario’s begging, but for some reason it seemed to him that that was what connection was supposed to feel like.

Not a leash, but a hug. It was softer, warmer, more forgiving even when it tightened around him. It wasn’t stuck to him, just attached. A step back would be all he needed to escape. It’s not a cage if the door is unlocked, after all.

And so, he listened when Lucario recommended seeing Talbot. And thinking about it, Ross thought Lucario was probably right. He didn’t want anything to do with Talbot, but he was already in Talbot’s cage. He was already stuck. Ignoring it wouldn’t make it go away, and so he had to acknowledge it. He had to face Talbot and know if he had the guts to stand up to him.

Submission was so ingrained into him that it seemed almost foreign, but if he could pull it off, it might be just what he needed. Not even almost what he wanted, but sometimes what one wants, and needs aren’t the same thing. So sure, he’d go see Talbot. He’d let Lucario say what Lucario needed to say and see where he stood himself in the moment. See if it helped or not. Maybe he’d say something, maybe not. He wasn’t sure. He just thought he needed to be there. For Lucario’s sake and his own.

Nino and Chloé, though… Ross wished he could uninvite them. He knew he needed them along, of course. Nino was the only one he trusted so far if he had another flashback, and his game of insults with Chloé sharpened him and gave him an edge. He knew how to stand up, and he knew it’d be easier with her there pressuring him to. Plus, Talbot was an intimidating presence. Even if he did bring Adrien, Adrien’s own feelings would get in the way. Juleka, too. They both cared too much. Chloé was uninvolved, largely, and that made her perfect.

Plus, Ross had to admit he hadn’t really made an effort in their game of getting to know each other. With either of them. This was his effort. He wouldn’t give up hope on resolving his issues with Adrien without breaking things off between them. Even though Ross would give up happiness for freedom in a heartbeat, he’d hold on – at least until the time came to face that particular issue directly – to the hope that he could have both. That he could have Adrien and allow himself to be Adrien’s without enslaving either of them. He’d still do his best to make Adrien happy, and opening up to Adrien’s two best friends was pretty much the ultimate step to accomplishing that.

So, he’d do it. Despite his doubts.

He didn’t like it, though. Not one bit.

“Alright.” Nino said, bringing up something on Chloé’s computer. _Ella’s social media._ Ross recognized it. He’d looked it up himself when Lucario told him his old trainer’s name, but Ross hadn’t messaged her yet. He figured it’d just go smoother if he had a layperson to mediate. He already knew Lucario wanted to let Ella know about what happened, as much as Ella wanted to hear, and Ross felt capable of doing that except that he really didn’t want to do so over message or email. Better to have his translator on first contact, just in case. She was bound to have questions.

That, and Ross didn’t actually have any social media accounts. Joshua had had them, but Ross hadn’t so much as looked at them since he got his access to technology.

She looked so happy. Brown braid tossed over her shoulder as she hung on the shoulder of a man maybe around twenty years old. He was tagged as Carter, and they shared a last name, and a glance at her relationship status told Ross he was her brother. Ella herself was a little older than Ross and his friends, but not by much. The eldest of Adrien’s classmates would be about her age. Maybe just a little younger.

She was the kind of person who used a lot of emojis when she posted and was often socially aware and critical of power. In the latter, she reminded Ross a little of Lucas.

“It looks like she’s in Sinnoh.” Chloé said, leaning in to look better at the monitor. “You said she lives there, right?”

Ross nodded.

Nino worried his lip. “How do you want to do this?”

“Send her a message.” Ross signed.

Nino nodded. “You want to write it, or…?”

He nodded and switched places with Nino after Nino had opened the messaging system. He held his hands over the keys for a moment and hesitated. _I have no clue how to say this._ He pursed his lips and looked to Nino for help, but Chloé groaned and rolled her eyes and pushed Ross aside, chair and all. “I’ll do it.” She muttered. “Arceus, what would you losers do without me?”

Ross shared a look with Nino but was content enough to let her handle the message. They were sending it from her account, after all, so it made sense. Chloé tapped quickly at the keys and stood straight once more to let them review the message before sending it.

_“Hi, one of my friends found a lucario here in Kalos who says you were his trainer a while ago. If you’ve lost a lucario, we’d like to get in contact with you. Let me know if you’re the right person.”_

Concise, and surprisingly diplomatic. It’d do. Ross nodded and Chloe hit send.

“We really should get you your own accounts.” Chloé said. Ross pretended to gag at the thought. Chloé tutted. “You’re a semi-famous scientist, and the boyfriend of a very famous hero slash model slash performer. People need some way to see you.”

“I think they see me well enough just fine with how much the rest of you post on those things. I’ve got better things to do.”

“Oh, right, better things. Like diving in swamp muck.”

“See? You get it.”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless.”

Surprisingly, it didn’t take much longer than that short conversation for them to get a message from Ella. _“I did lose a lucario in Kalos but it’s been almost three years since then. I’m finding it a little hard to believe he’s turned up after all this time. If you’re legit, send me some proof that you’ve found him, then we can talk about sharing more info.”_

Chloé nodded thoughtfully at the message and typed her reply. _“I understand your skepticism. I can explain where he’s been, though. Did you hear about Zachariah Talbot? If not, look him up. Your lucario was one of his victims. My friend Alya is the one that exposed Talbot, to save another one of our friends, who is the one I mentioned before who found Lucario. I’ll send you a picture of them together, and you can confirm my story by referencing the news. Ross is pretty recognizable.”_ And then she snagged a photo from Adrien’s page, a candid shot of Ross and Lucario and Adrien himself laughing in the park, and sent it to Ella.

The next response came much faster than the last one. _“I want the whole story. Here’s my phone number. Call me, so we can talk properly.”_

With a satisfied smirk, Chloé snatched Ross’ phone and typed in Ella’s number and hit the call button. Even though she held it to her ear, Ross was close enough that his more sensitive ears could pick up Ella’s side of the conversation.

“Hello? Are you Chloé Bourgeois?”

“I am.” Chloé said.

“Then you found him?” Ella sounded a little breathless, very excited. “You really found him?”

“Ross did, yes.”

“How is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

“He’s fine.”

“Can I talk to him?”

Chloé raised her brow. “Who?”

“Lucario, of course!”

“You wouldn’t understand him, anyway.”

“Ugh, please, just… is he there with you?”

Chloé sighed softly. “He’s in his pokéball right now, but yeah.”

“What happened?” Ella asked. Her voice was desperate, pleading. “Arceus. I remember it like it was yesterday. I turned by back for just a minute and the next thing I knew he was gone. I looked for over a month, but I’d already overstayed my vacation and had to come home. What on earth was he up to all that time?”

“You know.” Chloé said roughly. “You can read the stories about Talbot.”

“Talbot.” Ella repeated the name with more venom than Chloé had. “He really did what these papers say he did? He did that to my Lucario?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but he is already in jail.” Chloé said flatly.

“At least there’s that.” Ella said. “What exactly happened? I want to know everything.”

“Ross is the one that was there. He can explain it better than I can.” She looked at him, raising her brow as if to ask, _“Are you ready?”_ Ross nodded to her. _Let’s do this._ “I’d give him the phone, but he can’t really talk, so if you want to switch to video chat he can sign it. I, or my other friend here Nino will translate. It’s a long story.”

“Yeah. I understand. Let’s switch to the computer, and video chat that way. I’ll text you my info.”

“Got it. See you in a minute.”

“Yeah.”

Chloé hung up and got to work on the computer, bringing up another messaging application and starting a video call with Ella. Unsurprisingly, Ella seemed startled when she caught sight of Ross. “Woah.”

“Don’t stare.” Chloé said.

Ella coughed awkwardly. “Ha. Sorry. That must make you uncomfortable, huh?”

Ross snorted and signed, “Not really.”

Chloé’s answer for him was, “No, you just shouldn’t inflate his ego.”

He stuck his tongue out at her. “Says you.”

“Shut up.”

“So…” Ella said. “Where’s Lucario?”

Ross held up the pokéball, and then released Lucario into the room. He looked around for a moment, and focused on the screen, and his eyes went wide as saucers. “Ella?” He barked. “Ross! You found her! How’d you find her? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, this is so exciting! I’m so glad you two get to meet!” Ross chuckled and shook his head as Lucario tackled him with a hug.

Ella seemed speechless. “Lucario…”

Lucario grinned at the monitor and waved to her.

“It’s really you. I can’t believe it.” Her hands covered her mouth, and it looked like she was ready to cry. That put Ross on edge, a little. He wasn’t prepared to deal with crying women. Ever. “Chloé said you were one of Talbot’s victims.” She said once she’d found her voice. Lucario hesitated, taken slightly off-guard, but nodded. “I want to know everything that happened.” The awe and disbelief and giddiness was gone from her voice. Instead it was filled with cold resolve. “Good and bad. As much as you’re comfortable sharing with me.”

Lucario looked to Ross, and Ross looked to Nino. “What’re you looking at me for?” Nino asked, holding his hands up.

Ross laughed and looked back to Lucario. “How much are we telling her?” He asked, a soft, short little chirp in his throat.

“Everything you’re comfortable saying.” Lucario answered. “I trust her completely. Don’t force yourself if it’s hard for you, but I want her to know everything.”

“Okay.” Ross looked back to Nino, then to Ella. “It’s a long story.” He signed. “And it gets pretty graphic.”

“I understand.” Ella said once Nino had translated for her. “Lucario’s the one who lived through it. I can handle hearing it.”

Ross nodded approvingly and looked to Lucario. “My memory is a little fuzzy with the details before Talbot got me.” Lucario started. Ross translated, and then Nino translated. “Honestly, I’m still not entirely sure how we were separated in the first place. I was with you, and then I wasn’t. I don’t remember how they got me.”

“Who got you?” Ella asked. “Who took you? It wasn’t Talbot directly, was it?”

Lucario shook his head. “I don’t think I ever knew their names. It was a group of trainers, I think they were poachers. They didn’t do anything to me except lock me up.” Lucario whined a little. “I don’t think so, anyway. I just remember how cold the cage was. Not much more.”

Ross bit his lip and furrowed his brow and purred a gentle question of his own. “What’s it like? Foggy, or just gone, or what? Your memory.”

“Most of it’s totally gone, but what’s there is all cotton-y.”

“Could be trauma, I guess.” Ross said. “More likely drugs. People who steal pokémon are bound to deal with a lot of resistance from the pokémon.”

Lucario shrugged, and Ross caught everyone else up on their brief conversation before Lucario continued. “The next thing I remember clearly is this real mean lady. She wanted to use mega evolution. I tried, really, but I don’t think she even had the right stones. Those are specific to species, right? I don’t know what the right mega stone feels like, but I would think I’d be able to tell if it was.”

“We could always ask Mawile or Plagg.” Ross suggested. “When we’re done here.”

Lucario shrugged again. “It might be interesting.” He shifted in his seat and forged onwards. “Anyway, when I never mega evolved for her, she started hitting me. She said it was my fault and yelled at me for being broken.

“It wasn’t all bad there. Her husband was nice, and I liked the baby, even if she never let me near him. Sometimes I was able to read the baby’s aura and let his dad know if he needed something. It was nice to feel useful, and he always thanked me if the lady wasn’t around.

“But then she got really mad at me, said I was a waste of money and started complaining that she’d been scammed. By the guys who took me, I assume. Everything’s foggy again after that. The next thing I remember is this.” He put his paw over the dull mound of steel on his chest. “It hurt so much.” Even Ross had to hold back the urge to grimace. Nino and Ella didn’t succeed nearly as well as Chloé and him. “I think I was strapped to something. I just remember I couldn’t move. There was this big saw over me. I thought they were going to kill me, but…” He rubbed at the mound, massaging it gently. “It was just this. They cut through it and then sanded it down.”

Ella was covering her mouth as she gaped at him. Her eyes betrayed her horror.

“It’s actually regrown a little!” Lucario barked helpfully.

Adding his own expertise to the conversation, Ross signed, “The spikes on lucario aren’t really innervated, but flesh does extend a little bit into each one. It’s sort of like teeth. You can grind it down some and he’d hardly feel it but go too deep and it’d hurt like hell. A lot of older lucario’s spikes are worn. They do grow over time, but it’s really slow and they’ll never get that really sharp point back once it’s lost. Not naturally, anyway.”

Chloé nodded. “I heard some professional battlers and performers sharpen them.”

“Yeah. It shouldn’t hurt at all, so there’s not really a problem so long as the lucario agrees to it. But this one was almost totally removed. They would have cut straight through pretty big bundles of nerves.” Ross looked to Lucario. “I’m surprised you remember that at all. I can only imagine how much that hurt.”

Ross was probably in the best position to imagine it, given Rocco had been tortured twice, but he still had a hard time wrapping his head around what Lucario had been through. He wasn’t any stranger to pain, and there was plenty of pain he’d gone through _with_ Lucario, but what those people did essentially amounted to sawing off a body part with only clearly ineffective drugs to help, if any at all. _That must have been such a gruesome scene._

_He keeps touching it, too. The metal layer there is probably still so thin he can feel right through it. Doesn’t that hurt? It’d have to be more sensitive than an intact spike._

Lucario whimpered. “I don’t know how to describe it. It was the most painful thing I’d ever felt.” _Not surprised._ “But I did kind of pass out. I think. It’s kind of bleary. I do remember that it hurt for ages after that.”

“And now?” Ella asked. Ross didn’t want to look at her suffering for Lucario, her rage and her forced control over the feelings in her that wanted to explode.

“It’s fine, now.” Lucario answered. Ross had known. He’d asked before. He still suspected that it was sensitive, but he believed that it didn’t hurt him. “The next thing I remember was, uh… training.”

Ross closed his eyes. He hadn’t _needed_ training, so he didn’t know exactly what was done to Lucario. Ross had fallen into his role very quickly once Talbot got a hold of him. Most pokémon, he remembered Rocco’s master mentioning it, needed to be broken in before they’d be compliant in the kind of situations they were in. Ross remembered watching how Talbot was with the new pokémon, but for the most part he always tried to ignore it, so he wasn’t sure exactly how it was different for them. He knew it happened like he knew how to breathe, but the specifics eluded him. It was Rocco’s memory, and even then, Rocco was there since he was young and so his training was more grooming than breaking.

Nino looked confused for a few moments, and Ella furrowed her brow, but Chloé nodded slowly. She caught on faster to what kind of training Lucario was talking about, Ross assumed. Then it hit them and Nino and Ella both got strange expressions of shock and distress. Ross didn’t really get what was so horrifying about it. It was probably the part so far that was the most predictable and most expected. Skipping it, like Ross did, would have been much more surprising.

Lucario struggled for his words, not unwilling to share them but unable to summon them. When Ella asked for more, Ross took it upon himself to explain. “They trained him to be obedient.” He signed. “Taught him that there’s no better option than to do as he’s told. We all learned that at some point, else we would have fought back.”

“Oh,” was Ella’s breathless reply. “How?”

“Different people have different methods.” Ross signed. “Rocco, one of the people who was fused to make me, was groomed into it. I think Talbot preferred a more violent approach. It wasn’t Talbot who trained Luc, though, and I never heard the details.” Verbally, he asked Lucario if he was okay to keep going.

“I’m fine.” Lucario said. “But, uh, honestly I don’t remember it too much. I just remember something kept touching my nose. I thought I was going to go insane. That’s it, though. Just the touching and not being able to stand it anymore.”

“Do you know who it was?” Ella asked. “Any of these other people before Talbot got you?”

Lucario nodded slowly. “I know the names of the people who bought me, but when that… I guess they were probably poachers… when they had me, I can’t remember much at all. I don’t know who they are.”

Ella looked quickly to Chloé. “We should report them. Everyone he remembers. With luck, the police can find the others. They’re obviously connected.”

“Agreed.” Chloé said. “I’ll put the list together when we’re done here and let Alya get at it. Together we’ll bring them down.”

“Good. So, Lucario, what happened next?”

Lucario and Ross shared a look. “Once my spikes had healed enough,” Lucario said, “and I was trained, that was the first time someone made me have sex with them.”

“The first time someone raped you, you mean.” Chloé said. “And it wasn’t Talbot?”

Lucario shook his head again. “No. It was this big guy that kind of reminded me of a snubbull. All burly and he breathed kind of loud. Always sounded like he was out of breath.” Ross snickered. He’d had the thought before, but never outright asked, but the man Lucario described sounded a lot like one of the people who tried to pick him up in the Hideaway when Talbot tried to ditch him. It wouldn’t be ridiculous for Talbot to have gotten Lucario from him, since Ross already knew the two did business. It made Ross happy knowing that that guy was already in prison. “His name was… Chad, uh, Chad Gillard, I think. He got paid by someone who he told me I had to have sex with.” Lucario shrugged. “And that’s pretty much how that time went. He wasn’t mean to me. He didn’t hit me or anything. But I didn’t like being there. He was really particular about everything being a certain way. He’d let us out to eat and we’d get yelled at if we put anything in the wrong place. Everything was super efficient, but… you know, real strict.”

Nino pursed his lips like he wanted to say something but was holding back. Ross eyed him for a moment before looking back to Lucario to urge him to go on. “I was there for a while.” He said. “Not sure exactly how long. Things blended together since we were on a really strict schedule and so it was the same thing every day. And then one day Talbot showed up. He was a customer at first. I think. I was put in a room with him like I was with everyone else, and I did what I always did, but then the next time I’m out of a pokéball is in Talbot’s basement. I guess he bought me.

“After that, it was just a lot of the same. Talbot made me do the same things Chad did, but he never put me in a pokéball unless we were moving. I was always in the basement. Chad never did anything to me himself, either. Not like Talbot. Though, he did stop doing that after a while.”

“Arceus.” Ella whispered. “How did you do it? How’d you get through all that?”

Lucario shrugged and grinned. “Honestly, I don’t really feel much at all about what Chad did. I don’t know why, but everything was really… er… mechanical. I did everything but I didn’t feel anything about it.”

“Oh!” Chloé exclaimed suddenly. “Alya mentioned that! That Gillard guy was probably using hypnosis on you and the others.”

Ross rubbed his chin. _Makes sense. He seemed really business oriented when I met him. Not too concerned with any “talent” on our part,_ per se _. We probably aren’t much more than toys to him, so hypnosis would be a good way to train someone._

“Maybe.” Lucario said. “I don’t know. But it was pretty much the same thing over and over after that, until Ross came. I was confused, at first, because he was the first human that I’d ever seen put in the same position as me. I thought he could help, since he was human. I thought maybe he could talk to Talbot.” Sheepishly, he added, “I guess I never tried before, but I never actually thought about it until I saw him. His aura was so… weird. I’d seen a lot of really wild auras before, but his was like it was fighting. And it was really sad.

“It… I thought, after seeing him, that whatever happened to him wasn’t anything that Talbot or Chad or the others did.” Lucario looked to Ross specifically. “I’m not sure what made me so sure. Your aura, or… a gut feeling. But I thought that… I thought there was no way I could help the pokémon where I was. That’s what I was taught. But I thought there’s pokémon and people in other places, who’re hurt by other things. The things that hurt you, for example, and I thought maybe I could do something to help _them_ , if I could just get out for long enough to. That’s what inspired talking to you in the first place.”

“Heavens.” Ella said. “You really have been through so much. Lucario, I’m so, so, so sorry I lost you. I should have…” She broke, then, and her tears washed her breath away. “I should have…”

Nino was saying something to her, probably some encouragement, but Ross focused on Lucario. “Are you going to tell her what you did after I got there?” He asked, a soft growl that meant nothing to anyone present but the two of them.

“What do you mean?” Lucario asked.

“Sacrificing yourself for us.” Ross said. “You kept giving yourself to Talbot to keep him from raping the others.”

“Oh. I guess.”

Ross snorted and shook his head. “Leave out your heroism. Right. I’ll take the story from here, then, if you’re alright with that.”

“Yeah! Go ahead. I said, I want her to know everything.”

Ross nodded and got everyone’s attention again. “Lucario was a hero after that.” He signed, smiling at the pokémon. “He started interrupting Talbot whenever he was about to rape one of us and offered himself instead. Real self-sacrificing, but still noble in theory.”

Ella only sobbed even harder at that, but Chloé arched her brow. “In theory?” She asked.

“It worked, for the most part.” Ross signed. “But when Talbot was real pissed at me because of Alya, he was more focused on punishing me and taking his anger out than actually getting off. So, it kind of backfired. Talbot made Luc fuck me instead. Said it was a reward, for him being so good.”

“But really it was a punishment for getting in his way.” Chloé curled her lip. “Ugh.”

Ross snickered and agreed and went on to tell his story, too. Everything about his time with Talbot. He said it would get graphic, and Ella was composing herself, so he spared no detail. He’d never shared so much about it before, really. Certainly not with a stranger. Even Adrien still didn’t know what Talbot made Lucario do to him. Adrien didn’t know how Ross felt through it all. He’d never mentioned how he’d really felt about it all, or what he felt during it. Lucario knew, but even that was mostly through their shared experience giving him insight. Ross hadn’t explicitly said so much to anyone before.

It was new, and scary, and he fought through every instinct to do it, but it was for Lucario and for Adrien. Lucario trusted Ella with their whole story, and Ross knew with so many translators it would be hard for Lucario to really get across how the whole thing made him feel. Ross’ experience wasn’t the same, but he could explain in more detail, and he could help Ella understand what that situation was like.

And Ross trusted Nino and Chloé, or he decided to, even if his heart and body wasn’t there yet. It was important to Adrien, and Ross wanted to pave the way for getting their relationship to a truly good place. And Nino had chosen to help him even after Ross had turned his back. And Chloé cared about him, too, in her own way. Strangely, hers was a way that was beyond clear to Ross. She pushed him, and she _wanted_ him to push back, and in pushing back he got stronger. But when push came to shove, and he fell over, she still picked him back up. They both made the effort with him and got little to nothing in return, and they still stuck by him. He really did want to trust them.

It was just hard getting over the feeling. A part of him, a large part, still thought that he couldn’t share those things. That either someone would find out, and when Talbot got him next, he would be punished harshly for acting out, or that Ella and Chloé and Nino would sell him out or claim him themselves. He fought it tooth and nail and shared every detail and more for all their sakes, and then the story was over. Ella was crying again, and Ross didn’t know how to deal with that so he did what he always did when things got uncomfortable. He ran away. He got up, out of the center now that his story time was over and curled up off to the side to let Nino and Chloé deal with Ella and everything else.

And Lucario curled up with him, and he was tired. Talking about it so much had been draining. _This was the easy part._ Ross reminded himself. _Next is facing Talbot himself._


	9. A Day Trip to Shalour

Ross just got stranger and stranger. Chloé didn’t get him at all. One moment he’s torturing her by dragging her around in the swamp, and the next he’s spilling his guts more sincerely than she’d ever seen, and he’s asking her to help him face Zachariah Talbot of all people.

Ross wasn’t the kind of person who _needed_ help. That’s what she _liked_ about him. She understood, of course, his situation, and she wanted to help him overcome it, because she hated seeing him helpless. It wasn’t a good look on him, and more than that he had to be strong to support Adrien, so Chloé had to make sure he stayed strong.

Still, she was the last person she would have guessed he’d ask to do this with, and it really didn’t sit well that he still hadn’t mentioned a thing about it to Adrien. Something was going on there, and Chloé wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but it gave her a bad feeling. She learned to listen when she got a bad feeling.

She’d dealt with enough bad things already.

“Are you guys sure about this?” Nino asked. He shifted in his seat and gripped the armrests too tightly.

Chloé was definitely sure, but she still wasn’t looking forward to it. Not only the whole visiting Talbot thing, but their rush to get it done. Ross had a work trip that weekend, though, so they were forced to either try to make the trip that Thursday or wait until the following week. They were following Ross’ lead, and so they decided on Thursday, even though Chloé didn’t like that Nino and she would be missing school to do it.

Ms. Bustier was, of course, exceptionally understanding, and Nino wasn’t in too bad of a place, and Chloé had never fallen behind in the first place, so they could afford one day off but after the wild events of that morning, the last thing she wanted to do was take off.

Alya had, for some reason, posted about some asshole vandalizing Emilie Agreste’s grave. Adrien had a fit over it, and only really calmed down when she convinced him that her pawn in the city would clean it off for him. Chloé could tell it bothered him, though, and she knew he needed their support. But there they were, his three best friends, leaving him for the day. It was kind of messed up.

The situation stank of a Fox’s schemes but Chloé was not her keeper and had other obligations than sticking her nose in what was not her business. She’d worry about whatever Alya was up to later. Or not. More likely, she’d just not worry about it at all, ever.

That was _not_ her job. She had much better things to do with her life.

Although, if something like that vandalism happened again, Chloé might be forced to step in for Adrien’s sake. She wasn’t an idiot. Alya was suspicious about it, and it was clearly a message to someone. As far as Chloé was concerned, Alya could just as easily be the vandal as she could be hunting the vandal. There was just no telling with her.

As it was, though, Ross was her primary concern. Ross and Lucario and Talbot. She wasn’t planning on saying much herself when they faced him, but she did hope that Ross had some choice words for him. Lucario would undoubtedly be too nice to really dig into the guy, and he deserved a twist of the knife. It had been so satisfying seeing how Alya dismantled Talbot. Chloé wasn’t above hoping that she’d see a little more of that.

To his credit, though, Ross seemed perfectly calm. Maybe a little distant, a little lost in his thoughts, but that was hardly unusual. He looked out the window and hardly moved until they were pulling into the station in Shalour City.

The air was somber and thick, and no one said much as they made their way to the prison. Karen had met up with them at the station and drove them, so it didn’t take too long. After going through security and all the rest of the bureaucracy, they were brought into a room with a table.

And there was Talbot. A mountain of a man, in prison uniform but somehow making it look more expensive than it was. Chloé had to admit, the guy had style. There weren’t many people who could hold themselves like that, especially when their lives had been torn apart from under them. His lackadaisical gaze matched Ross’, and the four of them filed in carefully. Talbot was already seated, but none of the rest of them were inclined to grab a chair.

“Chloé Bourgeois.” Talbot said. His voice was thick, and it slithered down Chloé’s spine like molasses. It made her feel like she needed a shower.

“Zachariah Talbot.” She said. “I never did like you.”

“I know.” He responded. “You made getting business in Lumiose a nightmare.”

Chloé allowed herself a smirk and reveled in the looks she got from Ross and Nino. _I’d honestly almost forgotten about that. Thanks, Daddy._ “Good.” She said. “That was the point.”

“Never did find out what I did that made you hate me so much.”

She just snorted. “Call it a good judge of character.”

He had the nerve to chuckle at that. “So.” He said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“To _them._ ” Chloé hissed, gesturing to Ross and Lucario, who had been wholly ignored the whole time they’d been there.

Talbot’s eyes flicked over to the two. Something deep in them flared up, some excitement agitating the pools within them.  “Ah, so they’re yours now, are they?”

“I don’t _own people._ ” She spat. “They’re my _friends_.”

“And that girl, the reporter.” Talbot leaned in, looking interested, almost plotting. “When I heard you were coming, I was hoping I’d get the chance to finally meet her.”

“Alya’s not here.” Nino said roughly. “She’s long done with you.”

“Ha! Fair enough. She got me good, it’s true. Next time, though, she better be prepared.”

Nino looked about ready to say something stupid like reveal that Alya really was actively expanding her influence. As cagey as she could sometimes be, that much was clear to everyone. Chloé didn’t want to give Talbot the advantage of knowing the breadth of her power, in the chance that there was a next time. Hopefully, it wouldn’t happen, but despite what he’d done Talbot was still absurdly wealthy. Chloé knew better than most that money was a very good way of getting out of things. To stop Nino from revealing too much, Chloé interjected before he could respond. “Yeah, she did. But there won’t be a next time. Even if you do get out, you’ll never repair your reputation. I’ll personally make sure you never have any influence again.”

“No offense, Miss Bourgeois, but Miss Césaire’s threats had more bite.”

Chloé growled but backed off. She wanted to get out of there, and for that they needed to let Lucario say his piece. She didn’t intend on saying much, anyway. There wasn’t much to say to a man like Talbot. “Ross, Lucario. If you have something to say, go ahead. I don’t want to look at his pathetic mug any more than I have to.”

Lucario whimpered and ducked his head. Ross was tense and stiff. Chloé put a hand on Lucario’s shoulder and said, as softly as she could, “Go on. He can’t do anything.”

He said something, so Chloé looked to Ross for the translation. “You really hurt us.” Chloé said, reading the words. “You’re a really bad person.”

Chloé bit back her own comment about how gentle of a chastisement that was.

Talbot narrowed his eyes as he glance between them. “Oh, I see what happened how.” He clicked his tongue. “I really thought that one couldn’t talk. Figured he’d try but wouldn’t be able to get a solid accusation. No wonder things came down so quick.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Alya would have gotten you arrested even if we hadn’t gotten Ross back. You were losing, and you know it.”

Talbot inclined his head. “Maybe so.”

Lucario growled. “Don’t ignore me!” Chloé took the translation again, and they made it clear it was coming from Lucario. An unspoken message passed between her and Nino. _I’ll do Lucario, you take Ross._

Talbot laughed darkly. “Ah, the lucario. You always were a needy one. Come here.” Talbot raised a hand. “Let me feel that fur again.” As if possessed, Lucario began to lean forward. Ross hit his arm gently and growled something that snapped Lucario out of it and made him plant his feet once more. Talbot laughed. “Make no mistake, dogs. You’ll always be mine. I’ll be out of here soon enough, and I’ll remember this.”

Chloé gripped her own arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and if she had the mind to be concerned about it, she’d worry she’d draw blood with her nails. Her jaw was clenched even tighter. It was all she could do to not need Ross to hold _her_ back.

“Remember it, then.” Ross signed with an accompanying growl. Nino relayed the words. “Go ahead. But even if you do get out, you’ll never touch Lucario again.”

“Ohoho, really now? And what’s the little mutt going to do about it when I find you both?”

Ross’ expression turned sinister. “I’d show you, if we weren’t being watched.” He signed. Talbot scratched at his own arm. “I’m capable of a lot more than you know.”

Talbot itched. He scratched at himself, clearly trying his best to maintain his composure, but in obvious discomfort. _Ross is using his illusion._ Alarm bells went off in Chloé’s head. Ross clearly knew where they were, so he probably wouldn’t take it too far, but she’d seen the full scope of that power and she knew he could kill, or make Talbot wish he had killed, and considering who they were facing… Chloé didn’t like the odds of Ross not doing something rash. She tapped his shoulder carefully and then laid her hand fully on it. “Careful.” She muttered.

“I know.” He signed. “I just need to make my point.”

Talbot flinched suddenly, like he’d been punched. “What in the world…” He breathed.

“If you do get out,” Ross signed, “before you come and find us, do your research.” Chloé swore the room got darker and colder. He took a menacing step towards Talbot. “One of my foundations, the pokémon I was fused from, he was Chat Noir’s zoroark. Watch the fight with the mega houndoom, so you know what I can really do.” Talbot gulped, the first sign of fear. Chloé knew he had to have already seen it. He probably remembered. It was a hard scene to forget, even from just the television footage. Ross grinned like he could smell it. “If you so much as lay a finger on Lucario, I won’t be as forgiving as he was in that fight.”

Talbot composed himself and smiled. Once more, he looked as if the whole situation was just amusing to him. “Wow. You really did it, didn’t you? I always thought you two were unnaturally close. To think you’d be together now. Bahaha! Maybe you two should be thanking me, eh? But don’t worry. I won’t separate you and your boyfriend. You’re _both_ mine. When I’m out of here, you’ll be the same mewling pup you were the first time.”

Lucario growled dangerously. “No, he won’t!” Chloé said with a smile. She hadn’t even needed the translation to know Lucario’s point there. “He’s a lot stronger than you, and he’s no one’s slave. Nor am I.”

“We’ll see about that, pups. We’ll see.”

Ross scoffed. “So fucking arrogant.”

“Sit down, mutt.”

The power in Talbot’s order permeated even through Chloé. This was clearly a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it. If even she hadn’t felt that compulsion, she would have been disappointed that Ross did move to sit. But she understood. He’d explained in more than enough detail when they were talking to Ella how he was conditioned and what the training did. He had Rocco’s training ingrained in him, and months of habit himself of listening to it. A much less draconian order would have had him fighting his instincts, but with something like that… resistance was next to impossible.

Ross paused, one hand on the back of the chair, staring blankly at it before lifting his dead gaze to Talbot.

“Ross.” Nino said. Chloé almost interrupted. The last thing Ross needed was more orders. It was why she didn’t say anything in the first place. A “Don’t listen to him!” would just be another order and Ross would be forced to obey one or the other. But she got the feeling Nino was savvier than that. He _was_ pretty good with people, despite how unrefined he was. “He doesn’t own you.” Facts. That was a much better way to go.

“I gave you an order, dog.” Talbot growled. “Sit.”

Ross gripped the back of the chair tightly, and his other hand, slowly raised, shook. He started to move it, to form a sign for one of them to read, but instead of that, his hand turned upwards, and his middle finger stuck out proudly. No translation needed.

Talbot actually looked surprised. Chloé’s respect for Ross shot through the roof. She knew he was strong, but she’d never been prouder of him than in that moment. What that must have took, she’d never truly understand. She just knew it had to have been a titanic effort.

That was exactly the moment Ross had come to Shalour looking for. That’s what he’d said, after he’d come clean and told them all about his story and his motivations. To prove that he could stand up to Talbot. Prove that the training that forced him to obey couldn’t hold him. It’d be hard, and would continue to be so, but he’d just proved it. He got what he came for, and for that, he had Chloé’s respect. _Good job._

_And what’s he going to do about it?_ Talbot seemed to realize that Ross just called his bluff, and that there wasn’t actually anything he could do to retaliate. He clenched his jaw and stared Ross down. “I see.” He said. “So, we’re going to need to retrain you.”

“You can try.” Ross signed. “You’ll be a eunuch before you pull it off.”

Chloé noticed that Nino rather enjoyed translating that. Honestly, she kind of wished she had the honor.

“We’ll see.”

Lucario whined. “What happened to you? What made you like this?”

Talbot laughed. “You don’t need my life story. I get what I want. Always. Just remember that.”

Lucario shook his head, Ross looked to Chloé and Nino. “That’s it.” He signed. “I don’t think any of us will get any more from this.”

“You’re probably right, dude.” Nino said. “Luc, you ready?”

Lucario nodded. Ross signed a quick, “Yeah, we’re done here,” for him.

“Well,” Chloé said, approaching the table again. “Talbot. Lovely as it is to see you, I hope you die in here. We’ll be taking our leave now.”

Talbot didn’t say anything. No last, haunting words or warning. He just sat back and watched them leave. Chloé felt his eyes on her, that molasses in his voice back in the gaze on her spine. She didn’t shiver. She didn’t give a hint that she even noticed. Neither did anyone else. _Good job._

“How’d it go?” Karen asked, hovering over the four of them. Ross was slouching. He looked tired. He looked tired pretty often, recently.

“As well as you’d expect.” Nino answered. “That was… kind of exhausting. I can only imagine how it was for them.” He gestured half-heartedly to Ross and Lucario.

“I’m fine.” Ross signed, breathing out something along with it. “Just tired. That was harder than I thought.”

Lucario nodded eagerly. _Oh, he’s saying what he’s signing, so Lucario understands._ It struck her that he’d been doing that for a while, but a lot of his vocalizations were quiet and soft and subtle.

Karen touched his shoulder gently and looked warmly at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He signed. “Said I’m fine.”

Karen examined them all. “Okay. You all have school tomorrow, right? When’s your train back?”

“This evening.” Nino said. “At five.”

“The tide is out for a few more hours. If you want, now’s a good time to go to the beach.” Karen smiled at them. “Unless you had other plans while you’re in town.”

The beach. It sounded annoying. Dirty sand everywhere, constant threat of riptide or regular tide sneaking up on them if they weren’t paying attention, salt stuck all over them even after they dry off, pokémon running rampant all over the place… it sounded horrible, and exactly like something Ross would love. Nino looked to each of them. “What do you guys think?”

“It sounds like a great idea.” Chloé said. “Let’s go. I’ll get you two some bathing suits along the way.”

Nino groaned. “Not more shopping.”

“It’s just a swimsuit. What, are you going in the ocean in your underwear?”

Ross coughed pointedly, maybe a tad awkwardly.

“Well, I know _you_ were going to.”

Nino snorted, and started laughing. Soon enough, Ross and Lucario joined in, and then Chloé smiled too. It was less that it was actually funny and more that it was so clear that Adrien’s intervention really did work. They’d been in crisis mode since Ross asked them on this adventure, and before that they were kind of forcing things, trying as best they could, but this… this banter was real friendship. It was proof that they’d pulled it off.

Things fell into place after that. Their banter was easy and continued all day. They avoided talking about Talbot just yet, but they all knew they would. It didn’t weigh over them like it probably should have. They enjoyed the beach with their friends. Ross picked up a snorkel and was diving, dragging Nino with him while Chloé sunbathed on the shore with Karen watching over them all.

The beach was a much better place to watch Ross play with wild pokémon than the swamp, that was for sure. When Chloé started feeling a little hot, she found some shade and dug through Ross’ bag. _Of course, he brought his journal._ With a roll of her eyes, she noted each of the pokémon she saw him playing with. Karen watched curiously, and when Ross noticed what she did he gave her a huge grin and a thumbs-up. She just rolled her eyes at him.

_Mission accomplished, Adrien. And what a week it’s been._

* * *

 

When they got back into Lumiose, they immediately split up and crashed in their respective homes. The next morning, at school, Nino and Chloé, on Ross’ instructions, informed Adrien that they’d talk after school about how the game he set them on was going. “It’s good news, dude.” Nino said.

Adrien looked so happy that Chloé felt a little guilty knowing how serious they’d end up getting when they finally talked to him. At least it _was_ , overall, good news. They did what they set out to do, and Ross scored a serious win, and he _finally_ agreed to let Adrien know about his struggles. The last bit, of course, being what would bring it all down, but it was still a good thing.

Of course, Adrien was buzzing the whole school day. Chloé kept catching him glancing her way with a huge, loopy smile on his face. It was adorable and made her stint into the swamp totally worth it.

She did worry a little about Ross. She hadn’t really talked to him after they’d gotten back, and they weren’t talkative on the train, either. He seemed satisfied enough at the end of it, but now he’d had a night to sleep on it, and he had to prepare for talking to Adrien, so she wasn’t totally sure how well he’d be holding up. _He did good, though. Adrien’ll be proud of him, too._

They all gathered once more in Adrien and Ross’ living room. Juleka gave them a smile at the school gates and left with Rose, so they didn’t need to worry about her listening in. Adrien sat on the sofa, with Nino and Ross on either side of him, while Chloé took a nearby chair. “Well?” Adrien asked, leaning in. “What’s up?”

Nino chuckled. “Well, dude, I think we can officially say we’re all friends now.”

“That’s great!” Adrien hooked Nino and Ross’ necks and pulled them both close. “I’m so glad! Oh, but you have to tell me all about it! What’d you do? How’d it go? Why were you all gone from school yesterday?”

Chloé shared a look with the other two, and Nino deferred to her. “Chloé?” He said.

She nodded and folded her hands in her lap. “We thought that the best way to get to know each other would be to learn more about each other, so we set up a system where each of us would bring the other out to do something.”

“While swearing compliance with minimal complaining.” Nino added.

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Predictably, we didn’t get past the first set, since Ross decided to throw off the whole game.”

Adrien fought a smile as he looked to Ross, who just shrugged.

“I brought Nino for some TLC, and we went clothes shopping.”

“I noticed that!” Adrien exclaimed. “I was wondering why you suddenly had so many new clothes. I assumed it had to do with this, so I didn’t ask.”

Nino laughed. “Well, you assumed right.”

Chloé smirked. “He hated it.” She said.

“Well, yeah.” Nino said. “But you did get me that turtle stage outfit. That was actually super thoughtful. It made a difference just hearing you actually say you respect me, too.”

Adrien was beaming, which was a little embarrassing, so she just nodded curtly. “And then it was you and Ross.”

Nino sighed. “That was partly my fault. I didn’t pick something we could very easily do together. He did have some good input on that song for you, though.”

“The one you gave me the other day?” Adrien asked. “You worked on that together?”

“Barely.” Ross signed. “And don’t let him take the blame. I was exceptionally uncooperative.” Adrien pursed his lips in a silent question. “When he started asking questions, I might have let out Ditto and Lucario to pawn all the bonding stuff off on them.”

“Ross!”

Nino laughed. “It didn’t work, though. Even Luc was telling him to quit being so contrary.”

Adrien snorted. “That’s not the worst of it, though.” Ross signed. “I walked out on that whole thing.” He continued explaining why and what happened and when he got to the flashback all of the mirth in Adrien’s expression washed away in an instant.

“That… really happened?” Adrien whispered. “Oh, Ross. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ross shook his head. “You didn’t need to know.” He cringed a little and amended his statement. “No. I didn’t want you to know.”

“What?” Adrien’s voice was weak. “Why not?”

“It’s… complicated. It’s my part of why Nino wanted us to think more about our relationship.” Adrien looked to Nino and Chloé cautiously. Ross sighed. “They already know it all, so there’s no point in worrying about it. Do me a favor? Wait just a moment. When we tell you about Ella, we’ll go through everything. I promise, alright?”

Adrien bit his lip for a long moment before nodding, and his brow refused to unknit itself, but he stayed quiet. Ross explained how Nino helped him, and how that changed the way he looked at Nino – not unlike Chloé’s own moment with the turtle suit, the moment they could actually express, or maybe when they first gained, respect for each other.

Respect was the first step. They all needed it first, before they could ever become friends.

Nino explained the whole event from his own perspective, then, and then it was _finally_ Chloé’s chance to complain about Ross’ little field trip. “He _dived_ in the swamp muck. The _swamp muck_ , Adrikins!”

The other three laughed at her, but for some reason she didn’t really mind.

Ross admitted he picked the trip to irritate her ( _Called it!_ ) and described it from his own perspective, mentioning how he was impressed with how she handled everything. Even though she was clearly miserable, she never even showed a hint of turning back. He, apparently, expected her to call it quits halfway through, if she even made it that far. “She really toughed it out.” He signed with a smile. “I underestimated her.”

“Of course, you did.” Chloé flipped her hair.

Adrien laughed. “Okay. So that’s one for each of you, right? Who was next? Back to Chloé and Nino?”

“It was _supposed_ to be.” Chloé huffed.

Nino chuckled. “That was when Ross decided we should all do something together.”

“Not true.” Ross signed. “That was actually when I decided I had better things to worry about. You two just happened to be convenient tagalongs.”

“Please.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t have gotten half as far without me.”

He laughed quietly. “Maybe so. Didn’t say you weren’t effective tagalongs.”

Adrien quirked his brow. “Wait, so what did you guys do?”

“First,” Ross signed, “we found Ella.” Chloé felt like the room itself inhaled then, preparing for what was next.

It was _all_ next. Ross held nothing back as he described his conversation with Lucario, why he looked for Ella in the first place, and the whole story, abuse included, that he told her. He left out a lot of Lucario’s personal story, probably because it wasn’t relevant and wasn’t his to share, but he shared everything else. Including something Chloé suspected but hadn’t heard in such explicit terms.

“I still felt… I guess still feel a little like your pokémon.” Ross said. “I don’t like it. I know you don’t think of it that way, and you _really_ aren’t doing anything wrong, I promise, but I usually feel like there’s a pretty big power imbalance here. Like you’re still my trainer, and I don’t have much of a choice when you ask me to do something. It’s why I was so uncooperative in the whole game to start with. I… honestly, I wondered for a while if we should call this whole thing off. Not the game, but… us.”

Adrien was crying long before Ross’ explanation about his doubts about their relationship, but that really put the icing on the cake. They had to pause the story and spend a good long while just comforting him together.

When he finally calmed down, and Ross had assured him enough that they definitely were not going to break up, and they got the go-ahead to continue the story, Ross forged on with little expression betraying his feelings.

And next was, of course, their trip to Shalour. Ross spared no detail in that, either, and Chloé and Nino helped out as much as they could, but ultimately it was his story. He explained how he felt, how he struggled, described the whole meeting from start to finish. It was almost clinical how he described it, but it was earnest nonetheless.

Adrien was understandably horrified when he heard what Talbot had said and promised to do everything he could to keep Ross and Lucario both safe. Ross just inclined his head and signed, “I know, love. I always did.”

He finished with the description of their jaunt on the beach, which had much more input from Chloé and Nino, and Adrien calmed down to the point that he seemed happy again. They’d done a good enough job, at least, of convincing him they’d really become friends.

Still, when they finished their story, Adrien’s smile faded. “Ross… I had no idea.” Adrien ducked his head and grit his teeth. Once again, he was fighting back tears. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to pressure you into anything.”

“I said you didn’t do anything wrong, dude.” Ross signed. “I meant it.”

“Even so… If I’d known that’s how you felt I’d…”

“Do what?” Ross bumped his shoulder gently. “No matter how much you want to, there’s really not anything you can do. This is something I have to deal with.”

Adrien scrubbed harshly at his eyes. “But, if you really feel that way, then are you really okay with me? I don’t… I don’t even want to consider breaking up, but… honestly I have my own issues, too.” Ross raised his brow, so Adrien elaborated. “Nino talked to me about it earlier, and he was right. We did get together too fast, and I have to admit I’m not sure if I really wanted that, or to hold on to you because of Josh and Rocco. I love you, I do, but I don’t think I’m entirely sure even now.”

Ross nodded, composed. “So, what’re you thinking?”

“I absolutely want to keep dating.” He said without hesitation. “Whatever the reason for us being together, I haven’t been happier for a long time. That’s the truth.”

“I’m glad.” Ross signed. “But we both clearly have a lot to think about.”

“And we will.” Adrien took his hand and smiled earnestly. “Together, we will.”

“You better.” Chloé said. “I marched through the swamp for you two. If you break up now, I’m going to kill all three of you.”

Everyone laughed. “That won’t be necessary, Chloé.” Adrien said, wiping one last time at his eyes. He turned back to Ross. “Thank you. For being honest with me. I know it can’t be easy to talk about all that.”

“Easier with you than them.” Ross shrugged, gesturing teasingly to Nino and Chloé.

“And Nino.” Adrien firmly clapped Nino on the shoulder. “Thanks so much. It’s really cool that you’re willing to step in like you did. I think we both needed it.”

“Duh, dude.” Nino rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re hopeless and Ross is hopelessly stubborn. Someone had to bring it up.”

“Still, not many people would do that.” Adrien said. “Thanks.”

“I only want what’s best for you, dude. Both of you.” He pursed his lips. “It won’t be easy. And neither of you, especially you, Ross, can start hiding things again. But, you two are good for each other. Just be careful.”

“We have you watching over us if we aren’t.” Ross signed. “Nosy.”

Nino stuck his tongue out.

Adrien laughed and surged to his feet. “I can say honestly that I won’t ever hide anything from you if I can help it.” He looked directly at Ross. “I promise.”

Ross chuckled. “No promises, but I’ll do my best.”

“Pfft, come here.” Adrien pulled him to his feet, and then did the same with Nino, and then turned to Chloé. “Thank you, Chloé. You didn’t have to be there, and you didn’t have to make as much of an effort as you did. I’m really proud of you.”

Chloé gave her best eye roll and stood up, accepting Adrien’s extended hand to do so. “Oh, let’s just get the group hug over with.”

Ross made that exaggerated pretend gagging motion again, and Nino looked heavenward, but Adrien laughed as he pulled all three of them in.

It was a pretty nice hug.


End file.
